Naruto y aquellos que matan el destino
by coronadomontes
Summary: Naruto es el elegido de una profecía para salvar al mundo pero ¿Y si naciera alguien sin destino? alguien cuyo nacimiento jamas debió ser pero ocurrió un alma proveniente de otra realidad ¿Y si fueran barios, ademas de hermanos de sangre de Naruto? Naruto podrá defender ese final felis aun sin el destino respaldándolo y que elegirá la profecia o a su familia
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y aquellos que matan al destino

Nota aclaratoria, no soy dueño de Naruto ni Shaman King este fanfic es solo algo hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro

Prologo: Sabemos que Naruto resulto ser el elegido de una profecía y que es el hijo de los héroes que salvaron la aldea de la hoja por lo que vendría siendo el príncipe de la aldea y el elegido para salvar el mundo, pero ¿Y si alguien sin destino apareciera? Alguien cuyo nacimiento nunca debió ser pero fue, una alma que no pertenece a esa realidad si no a otra ¿Y si fueran barios? ¿Naruto podrá defender ese hermoso futuro aun sin el destino respaldándolo? ¿Pero Naruto defenderá la profecía aun si significa enfrentarse a sus hermanos? El cómo paso esto se explicara al final de la primera saga que terminara con Naruto saliendo de la aldea de la hoja para realizar su entrenamiento por 2 y medio que no será con Jiraiya

Capitulo uno: Secreto revelado, furia sangrienta

Era un día normal en la aldea de la hoja las personas iniciaban sus días los hombres salían a trabajar y las mujeres se encargaban del hogar los niños y al voltear al monte Hokage se podían apreciar inmortalizados en piedra los rostros de sus líderes pintados y se oían los gritos de un niño con pantalón deportivo y chamarra naranjas saltando entre los tejados seguidos por 2 hombres vestidos de pantalón y camisa azul oscuro y chaleco verde con varios bolsillos chaleco parecía blindado por su aspecto firme (que por cierto si están blindados), se podía ver que en una de sus piernas ambos llababan una bolsa amarrada con gasas lo más sobresaliente eran las bandas en sus cabezas con el emblema de la aldea de la hoja.

Shinobi- Naruto esta vez te pasaste como te atreviste a ultrajar el Hokage ahora en verdad estas en problemas

Naruto- Mediocres, patéticos, no tienen la agallas para hacer lo que hago nunca me atraparan. O hoo

Repentinamente a Naruto le corta el camino de frente un hombre joven vestido igual que sus perseguidores, tenia cola de caballo y una cicatriz en el rostro, su rostro muestra un evidente fastidio más que enojo, el cual amordaza a Naruto y lo arrastro a un salón de clases.

Iruka- Naruto por tus travesuras todos repasaran el jutsu de transformación, sustitución y el jutsu de clonación ahora fórmense según la lista y pasen según los nombre ejecuten los jutsus y vuelvan a sus asientos

Se oían las quejas de los demás estudiantes ante lo cual Naruto mostraba que no le importaba, uno por uno los estudiantes pasaron e hicieron el jutsu de transformación perfectamente transformándose en Iruka y al final

Iruka- Muy bien por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki y para ahorrar tiempo pasen junto con el Kaiseki Uzumaki, Daikon Uzumaki, Nori Uzumaki y Mikan Uzumaki

Naruto pasa acompañado por otros 4 estudiantes uno estaba vestido igual a Naruto y muy parecido físicamente el joven solo se diferenciaba de Naruto por tener el cabello muy largo le llegaba a media espalda y tenía un rostro muy tranquilo sonreía y tenia los ojos medio cerrados y sus facciones eran más marcadas lo que lo hacía verse mayor, además de ser mas alto (igual que Sasuke) este era Kaiseki

También había otro joven este era muy parecido a Naruto parecía su copia exacta salvo por 2 detalles era igual de alto que Kaiseki y vestía de pantalón y chamarra naranjas sin ningún adorno u otro color él era Daikon. Acompañando a los chicos había unas gemelas idénticas rubias de ojos azules con su cabello trenzado en una cola de caballo que les llegaba hasta los hombros vestían un vestido naranja (igual al de Sakura) y con unos pantalones cortos de malla (creo que eso es lo que cobre de las rodillas para arriba las piernas de Sakura) ellas eran Nori y Mikan Uzumaki

Iruka- Muy bien ahora

Los 5 Uzumaki- Si Iruka sensei Jutsu de transformación

Los 5 juntan sus manos y concentran su chacra se aparecen nubes de humo como si hubiera habido algunas explosiones y aparecen 5 copias perfectas de Iruka enseguida ejecutan el jutsu de sustitución y finalmente hicieron tres copias perfectas de ellos

Iruka- Muy Bien Uzumakis vuelvan a sus asientos, escúchenme el examen de graduación de mañana iba a ser una demostración del jutsu de clonación pero en vista de que todos ya lo dominan a la perfecion no tiene caso aplicar dicho examen así que felicitaciones ahora todos son ninjas de la hoja y vuelvan hoy a las 5 de la tarde por sus bandas.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a festejar sobretodo los hermanos Uzumaki

Naruto- Lo logre lo logre soy ninja de veras lo logre este es mi primer paso para convertirme en Hokage

Nori y Mikan- Naruto ya sabemos que estas muy contento pero no grites (ablando al mismo tiempo y sonriendo)

Kaiseki- Déjenlo está bien emocionarse esto es algo que todos queríamos de todas formas (sonriendo y con una expresión tan tranquila que pareciera adormilado la expresión de Hao e Yoh para que se den una idea)

Daikon- Cierto vamos a Ichiraku ramen a celebrar y recojamos nuestras bandas después.

Kaiseki- Adelántense voy a hacer algo

Nori y Mikan- Vas a pelear con el Uchiha verdad, no es justo sabes que el pobre no tiene posibilidades ante ti

Naruto- El fanfarrón ese se lo merece dale con fuerza hermano

Daikon- Es muy ególatra y grosero trata a todo el mundo como tontos que no están a su altura realmente me alegra que Kaiseki pueda bajarlo de su nube,

Nori y Mikan- Si es muy creído y trata mal a todo el mundo sobretodo sobre todo a sus fan girls ¿Cómo es posible que estén a sus pies de esa forma si las trata como basura?

Fan girls- Cállense, como se atreven a hablar mal de Sasuke(dijo una)es el mejor ninja de nuestra generación(comentario de otra) además de el más guapo y heredero del clan Uchiha el mas grande clan de la aldea de la hoja él es prácticamente un príncipe (finalizo otra).

Naruto- Disculpen que no pueda apreciar su magnificencia es que estoy muy ocupado viendo como mi hermano lo hace morder el polvo

Daikon- Realmente no entiendo que tienen con ese tipo no es nada especial y es un creido pesado

Fan girls- Tu que sabes tú y tus hermanos son una deshonra a todos los ninjas del mundo (dijo una) son unos cretinos con nombre de comida(dijo otra) son débiles y Naruto es el peor de ustedes siempre fastidiando nunca serán verdaderos ninja (finalizo otra)

Nori y Mikan-¿Nos dijiste débiles? Los Uzumaki somos extraordinarios, Kaiseki es el numero uno de nuestra clase en todo; taijutsu, gengutsu, ninjutsu, técnicas de supervivencia incluso en los examen escritos siempre saca calificación perfecta, Daikon está entre los primeros 10 de la clase Naruto es el más decidido ninja que pueda haber siempre afrontando todo que sin duda se volverá Hokage y en cuanto a nosotras que si nos ponemos a entrenar como es debido en vez de obsesionarse con ese creído de Uchiha, ustedes son patéticas mas parecen un club de animadoras que ninjas

Kaiseki-Hoye Uchiha podemos adelantar nuestro encuentro realmente preferiría patear tu trasero temprano para pasar un buen rato o prefieres que te defiendan tus fan girls

Sasuke- ¡Suficiente! Por demasiado tiempo te has burlado de mí y me has hecho menos hoy te enseñare a respetar al clan Uchiha

Daikon- Ya sé cómo termina esto que le parece si vamos por ramen y que Kaiseki nos alcance después

Nori y Mikan- Ustedes adelántense queremos ver la cara de esas porristas cuando nuestro gran hermano ponga en su lugar ese cretino

Naruto- Daikon quédate será muy divertido

Daikon- Bien me quedo pero ya me aburrí de ver al terco de Sasuke ser humillado por Kaiseki las primeras 30 o 40 veces fue muy divertido pero ya es rutina.

En el campo de entrenamiento Kaiseki Uzumaki se mostraba tranquilo sonriendo como si nada pasara y Sasuke Uchiha no trataba de esconder su enojo el odiaba a este chico por no ser menos que el, este par se preparaban para pelear mientras alrededor estaban sus compañeros de clase, los hermanos del Uzumaki estaban en una esquina viendo la pelea, varios chicos estaban esperando una emocionante pelea y las fangirls de Sasuke le echaban porras.

Fan girls- Vamos Sasuke hoy de seguro le ganaras (decía una) es cierto que esa escoria te falte al respeto es imperdonable (dijo otra) todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que ese don nadie hiciera pasar tan malos ratos a mi Sasuke (y decía otra) tu Sasuke Ino puerca (ya saben quien dijo esto) frente de marquesina (ya saben a qué va parar esto)

Sasuke- Kaiseki Uzumaki desde el primer día de la academia me has humillado y faltado al respeto al clan Uchiha pero hoy castigare tu insolencia, por el honor del clan Uchiha tu caerás hoy.

Kaiseki- Para aclarar yo nunca te he faltado al respeto, lo que pasa es que soy superior a ti y tu ego gigante no te deja aceptar eso.

Sasuke- ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡Soy un Uchiha un ninja de la más alta clase de nacimiento y tú no eres nadie, soy el mejor, el más fuerte yo vengare al clan Uchiha y lo restaurare a su gloria, yo soy un vengador tengo que ser más fuerte que nadie y tú que eres, no eres más que un don nadie, tú y tus hermanos no son más que un montón de basura corriente intentando ser ninja, no son más que un insulto para los verdaderos ninja! este último comentario realmente molesto a Kaiseki se notaba porque hasta ahora estaba sonriendo y con cara como de adormilado pero ahora su rostro hacía notar que estaba tomando el asunto enserio, Sasuke rápidamente le lanzo un puño que su contrincante esquivo y lanzo su propio puño que Sasuke atrapo e inmediatamente agarro el brazo de Kaiseki con su 2 manos para aplicarle una llave de sumisión a su adversario pero Kaiseki se acomodo para darle la espalda a Sasuke y cuando este trato de someterlo Kaiseki mantuvo las piernas firmes y rectas mientras doblaba la espalda para hacer que el Uchiha se apoyara en el al hacer fuerza y se despegara del suelo, cuando Sasuke ya no tenía equilibrio uso su brazo libre para sujetar a Sasuke de la camisa y azotarlo de espalda contra el suelo para posteriormente dar tres maro metas para alejarse de su caído adversario que rápidamente se levanto y ejecuto varias posiciones de manos y

Sasuke- Jutsu gran bola de fuego

La veloz llamarada impacto dejo un gran cráter todos los presentes se conmocionaron ¿Sasuke había matado a Kaiseki? no el ni siquiera estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba Kaiseki?

Sasuke- Por donde atacara,

Entonces una mano salió de la tierra y sujeto a Sasuke del pie y lo jalo entonces Sasuke quedo enterrado hasta el cuello y Kaiseki estaba parado enfrente del nuevamente mostrando esa tranquila sonrisa y esa mirada como de adormilado con los ojos medio cerrados

Keisaki- Arte ninja, elemento tierra cazador de cabezas, Sasuke realmente me sorprendiste, tus habilidades en taijutsu han mejorado mucho y ya eres capaz de húsar jutsus del elemento fuego eso es muy impresionante no cabe duda que eres un Uchiha

Sasuke realmente estaba ofendido, nuevamente había sido humillado por esa escoria hoy por primera vez pelearon sin que ningún instructor los limitara o prohibiera fuerza letal y había perdido, para colmo los halagos de su rival le parecían ofensas imperdonables y que sus tontas fangirls lo sacaran de la tierra empeoraba las cosas.

Más tarde en la entrada de la academia todos los estudiantes tras recoger sus bandas eran felicitados por sus padres era un ambiente muy feliz y en un columpio estaba Naruto y sus hermanos alrededor a su alrededor, todos miraban a las felices familias con bastante envidia y tristeza.

Chismosas- Viste, como pudieron permitir que se graduaran (dijo una), esos niños son imperdonables son los niños que (dijo otra), basta saben que no tenemos permitido hablar de eso (finalizo otra).

En otro lugar, en una oficina Iruka le entregaba un informe a un hombre mayor vestido de rojo y blanco con un sombrero con los mismos colores con el kanji de fuego, él era el tercer lord Hokage líder de la aldea de la hoja

Tercer Hokage- Iruka quisiera hablar de los hermanos Uzumaki, ellos creen que al obtener sus bandas serán reconocidos y eso no sucederá, Naruto es el avatar del zorro de nueve colas, cuando el cuarto Hokage sello a la bestia en Naruto el quería que Naruto fuera visto como un héroe

Iruka- ¿Como un héroe?

Tercero- Si como un héroe, al contener al zorro dentro de su pequeño cuerpo Naruto salvo a la aldea y la protege como el carcelero de la vestía sin embargo los aldeanos no ven eso, unos piensan que Naruto será poseído por la bestia y muchos piensan que Naruto es la bestia, debido a eso Naruto a cargado con el odio y el desprecio de los aldeanos, preocupado por esto instaure una ley para que nadie hablara del zorro y castigue severamente a todos aquellos que siquiera tocaron el tema abiertamente, esperaba que Naruto hallase aceptación en la nueva generación pero esto nunca paso los niños percibieron los sentimientos de sus padres y actuaron de acuerdo a ellos, Naruto está muy herido y solo, no sabe lo que es el amor de un padre o una madre y los aldeanos no lo reconocen se les nota en la mirada.

Iruka- Pero Hokage, Naruto será huérfano pero tiene familia no esta tan solo pasa todo el tiempo con sus hermanos y todos son muy unidos entre si después de todo si Naruto logro graduarse fue solo gracias al apoyo de su familia, Nori y Mikan le ayudaron a mejorar su control de chacra, Daikon y Naruto siempre practican taijutsu y Kaiseki es el novato del año y el por igual ayuda a todos sus hermanos Naruto es afortunado por contar con sus hermanos.

Tercero- Cierto sus hermanos son una bendición, ellos le dan a Naruto un hogar y con ellos se puede desahogar agradezco el vinculo familiar del que goza sin embargo ellos solo hacen que sea menos pesada la carga y los demás Uzumaki tienen sus propios problemas, aunque en menor medida la gente también los rechaza pues consideran que son socios del zorro o que por ser hermanos de Naruto también son demonios y solo se tienen los hunos a los otros por lo que comprenden perfectamente a Naruto, Nori y Mikan se comportan como gemelas de forma muy graciosa para muchos pero se nota lo codependencia que tienen entre sí pues son niñas muy frágiles que se están convirtiendo en señoritas y como tales hay cosas de las que no pueden hablar con sus hermanos y no tienen a nadie de confianza para esos temas, Daikon es el más sociable y tiene más amigos pero todos son compañeros de generación de su clase con quien le costó mucho llevarse bien y con el resto de la gente ni siquiera trata de hacer amistad, me preocupa que cuando cada quien se vaya por su camino esa amistad se acabe y Daikon podría resultar herido es triste pero ese tipo de amistades sufren mucho esas situaciones y mas con lo que se viene y Kaiseki es un extraordinario joven el mejor ninja de su generación un verdadero prodigio, en todo sus capacidades ya están al nivel de un chunin pudo haberse graduado antes pero quiso quedarse con sus hermanos con los que es muy protector y una especie de líder, realmente es un joven admirable sabias que busca kunais y shurikens perdidas u olvidadas en los campos de entrenamiento para revenderlas a las tiendas de armas incluso las afila y lustra para que parezcan nuevas y ayuda en una forja todo esto para tener dinero extra y ayudar a sus hermanos incluso les compra obsequios en su cumpleaños, los únicos que reciben sin embargo esto también es triste Kaiseki siente mucho rencor por los aldeanos que hacen menos a sus amados hermanos y solo se abre con ellos para Kaiseki la aldea de la hoja es solo el lugar donde vive no tiene ningún lazo con este lugar o los aldeanos y sin querer alienta a sus hermanos a solo confiar entre ellos y guardarle rencor a la aldea otra cosa que me extraña es que Kaiseki siempre se ha comportado de una forma muy madura para su edad y siempre muestra esa expresión tranquila y adormilada sin duda maduro muy rápido y no pudo disfrutar su niñez pero esa sonrisa es como si esperara algo o como si supiera algo es realmente espeluznante, es un joven maravilloso pero algo está mal con él, pero ¿Cómo culparle? Es demasiado poderoso e inteligente para su edad ¿quién no actuaria igual? Por esto quisiera que comprendieras a estos hermanos y los apoyaras tú.

Iruka- Si lord Hocage.

Iruka se pone a recordar cómo fue su vida sin padres, la soledad que sentía y como el Hokage fue una figura paterna y como a los Uzumaki han sido hechos a un lado desde pequeños.

Más tarde los hermanos Uzumaki e Iruka festejaban en Ichiraku ramen a los nuevos 5 ninjas de la hoja.

Iruka-Como su sensei estoy my orgulloso de todos ustedes y espero que esto sea solo el inicio de una gran carrera ninja y por cierto Naruto por que pintaste los rostros Hokage es ue no sabes quienes eran ellos.

Naruto- Por supuesto que si Iruka sensei fueron los lideres de nuestra aldea así como los mejores ninja que haya habido jamás lo mejor de lo mejor sobre todo el cuarto Hokage que salvo a la aldea del zorro de nueve colas él fue el más grande.

Iruka- Y entonces por qué los pintaste.

Naruto- Porque yo Naruto Uzumaki seré el más grande Hokage en la historia, entonces la gente empezara a respetarme y a tratarme como alguien, como alguien importante y haberme graduado es el primer paso.

Daikon- No si yo me convierto en Hokage primero (dice con tono burlón para molestar a su hermano)

Nori y Mikan- Ahí van de nuevo Kaesiki Iruka sensei hagan algo

Kaiseki- Esta bien solo están jugando y hoy es un buen día para festejar.

El ambiente es muy agradable, Naruto y Daikon discuten amigablemente Nori y Mikan miran divertidas mientras que Kaiseki se dedicaba a comer ramen tranquilamente e Iruka miraba a los hermanos y pensaba en sus futuros, sorpresivamente un kunai se clavo en la mesa y un hombre con las ropas características de un ninja y pelo blanco se poso en el techo del local

Naruto- Mizuki sensei que hace

Mizuki- Hacer algo que debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo Naruto, decir la verdad, ese secreto que todos saben menos tu Naruto y tus hermanos desde el decreto de hace 12 años,

Naruto- Que verdad porque todos lo saben menos nosotros

Iruka- Para Mizuki sabes que está prohibido

Mizuki- No me importa, dime Naruto sabes porque la gente te trata como te trata, como si te odiaran solo porque estas vivo, a tus hermanos solo los hacen menos por estar contigo sabes cuál es el secreto, el secreto es que el zorro de nueve colas esta dentro de ti, tu eres la bestia que ataco la aldea por eso eres despreciado por eso nunca serás aceptado.

Mizuki salta y arroja una enorme shuriken a Naruto que no puede reaccionar por la noticia pero Iruka se interpone en el camino de la shuriken para proteger a Naruto con su cuerpo y recibir la shuriken en su espalda pero eso nunca pasa pues inmediatamente los hermanos Uzumaki reaccionan y asumen posición de combate inmediatamente Nori y Mikan sacan unos kunai y entre las 2 bloquean la enorme shuriken metiendo sus kunais al oyó del shurikn y sujetándolas con las 2 manos para aguantar la presión

Daikon- ¡Que ha hecho! Esta loco que se suponía que hacia

Mizuki- Justicia por todos lo que ese montuo mato y ustedes porque lo protegen esa cosa nisiquiera es humana y tu Iruka sabes muy bien que es su culpa que tus padres murieran.

Naruto estaba conmocionado, ahora todo tenía sentido, pero que Iruka y sus hermanos lo protegieran el no entendía y tenía miedo de que sus hermanos lo rechazaran

Iruka- Te equivocas Naruto no es el zorro, el es su carcelero y no los vuelvas a comparar Naruto es impulsivo y travieso pero siempre se esfuerza y da lo mejor de sí el es uno de los jóvenes ninja de la aldea de la hoja y chicos perdónenme, pude haber hecho más por ustedes yo también crecí sin padres y sé lo que es ser ignorado, me volví el payaso de la clase para llamar la atención e hice muchas cosas por las que tuve que pagar.

Mizuki- En verdad piensas eso, eres un traidor el demonio debe morir y todos los que se pongan de su lado deben morir, ¡O QUE DEMONIOS PASA! No, no puedo mover que es esto son ¿hilos ninja?

Mizuki mira horrorizado como sus movimientos han sillo sellados por hilos ninja que van de su cuerpo a las manos de Kaiseki

Kaiseki- Arte ninja jutsu de marioneta humana, usando simples hilos ninja que manipulo con mi chacra hago que mi hilos se conecten con el sistema nervioso lo que me permite controlar a mi victima ahora déjame contarte un par de cosas, primero Naruto siendo un bebe pudo contener al zorro dentro de suyo y lo ha mantenido a raya todo este tiempo por lo que merece tanto crédito como el cuarto y segundo eres un ninja renegado que ha cometido traición y atacado a un camarada ninja la única opción es…

Kaiseki sonríe mientras fuerza a Mizuki tomar su propia vida Iruka y el resto de los hermanos Uzumaki están conmocionados, el primero por ver al que consideraba un amigo morir de esa forma su rostro mostraba el miedo y podía ver en Kaiseki que realmente lo había disfrutado y los hermanos por primera vez habían visto una muerte ¿ese era su dulce y protector hermano?, querían excusarlo pensando que lo había echo por defender a Naruto pero igual tenían miedo

Fin

Notas del autor los hermanos de Naruto son en realidad almas provenientes de otras realidades Kaiseki es de Shaman King y no es Hao ni Yoh solo le di sus características porque me pareció apropiado el será de mucha importancia por eso le di protagonismo en el primer capítulo además se podrán dar una idea de lo importante que serán los hermanos Uzumaki en mi fanfic y la historia la clasificare como un Naruto/Shaman King pero a lo largo del fanfic surgirán elementos de otros animes a causa de los demás Uzumakis y no se preocupen Naruto seguirá siendo el héroe y protagonista respeto demasiado a los autores para hacer menos a los personajes que inventaron.


	2. Caminos separados

Capitulo 2 Caminos separados

Nota no soy dueño ni de Naruto o las otras series utilizadas en el fanfic, esto es algo echo por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro. Volvi a subir el mismo capitulo por que olvide añadir esta nota.

Una semana había ocurrido desde el incidente de Mizuki que había quedado como secreto solo el dueño de puesto de ramen y su hija se enteraron del secreto de Naruto y ellos si bien no entendían eso, ellos jamás estarían en contra de Naruto pues les simpatizaba el chico y nunca les gusto el trato que recibía por parte de los otros aldeanos. En el principal edificio de la aldea de la hoja los quintillizos Uzumaki se encontraban con el Hokage discutiendo asuntos oficiales.

Hokage- Muy bien con esto terminamos ya tengo el papeleo terminado, oficialmente son ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, aquí están sus credenciales oficiales.

El tercero muestra las credenciales que son arrancadas de sus manos por los ansiosos hermanos

Naruto- Esto es genial, mañana empezaran los siguientes cursos y si sigo avanzando muy pronto me convertiré en Hokage, pero no se preocupen hermanos cuando llegue a la sima no os olvidare les daré algún puesto de guardaespaldas o general

Repentinamente aparece un niño vestido de camisa amarilla pantalón gris, bufanda verde y gritando- Voy a vencerte viejo y me convertiré en el quinto Hokage- repentinamente se tropieza con su bufanda.

Niño- Hay eso dolió, muy bien quien me hiso tropezar, fueron ustedes (señalando a los Uzumaki)

Naruto- Tu te caíste solo enano revoltoso (tomando al niño de la camisa)

Inmediatamente siguiendo al niño aparece un ninja con la vestimenta clásica de la hoja solo que sin chaleco ni porta shuriken o donde guardar armas, diciendo –Honorable nieto, mis más sinceras disculpas lord Hokage, Naruto suelta las manos del honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage

Honorable nieto- Bien chico rudo (pensando: ahora que sabe quien soy se echara para atrás como todo el mundo)

Naruto- Me da igual si es tu abuela (noquea al niño con un coscorrón)

El mismo ninja- Honorable nieto, Naruto tu,

Naruto-(Pensando: Es la misma mirada con la que los aldeanos me miran)

Tercero- Suficiente, Ebisu llévate a Konohamaru interrumpes asuntos oficiales de la hoja.

El ninja se fue con el niño en brazos.

Daikon- Bueno supongo que ya es todo entonces nos retiramos con su permiso Hokage,

Kaiseki- Vallan sin mi me quedare a hablar con el tercero, tengo algunas dudas sobre la administración técnica de la aldea.

Naruto- Que aburrido bueno haya tu ya vámonos.

Nori y Mikan- Ve tu solo hoy no tenemos ganas de Ramen

Naruto- Bueno supongo que solo seremos nosotros, hermano (mirando a Daikon)

Daikon- De hecho tengo mucho en que pensar así que hoy ve solo Naruto.

Naruto- Está bien de todas formas pasamos demasiados ratos juntos.

Los hermanos toman caminos separados Kaiseki se queda con el tercer Hokage a hablar, Naruto se va a su puesto de ramen favorito mientras Daikon, Nori y Mikan se reúnen en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea.

Naruto se dirigía a comer ramen cuando noto que lo estaban siguiendo, volteo a ver y estaba el mismo niño de antes usando mal una manta de camuflaje, corrió y su pequeño perseguidor lo siguió, volvió a voltear y el niño volvió a húsar mal el camuflaje ya molesto.

Naruto- Se que me estas siguiendo, así que quieres Konohamaru,

El niño se quita el camuflaje y mira a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru- Justo lo que esperaba, eres un talentoso ninja y por eso ahora tú serás mi sensei

Naruto- ¿Tu sensei?

Konohamaru- Así es con tu ayuda derrotare a mi abuelo y me volveré Hokage.

Naruto- Bien te enseñare un jutsu que he mantenido en secreto, solo se lo mostré una vez a mis hermanos y, bueno no lo tomaron muy bien, prepárate para el entrenamiento estilo Naruto.

Y así empieza una poco ortodoxa aventura, Naruto le pide a Konohamaru transformarse en una chica que estaba cerca de ellos, como resultado la mala transformación de Konohamaru fue una versión obesa y de rostro prácticamente deforme de la chica que al sentirse ofendida se desquito con Naruto y le pidió amablemente al honorable nieto que si quería transformarse en ella que la hiciera más bonita, posteriormente se metieron a una tienda a ver revistas no aptas para menores de edad por lo que Naruto sufrió la ira del dueño del local mientras que Konohamaru fue ignorado, mas tarde Naruto y Konohamaru transformados en versiones femeninas de sí mismos decidieron colarse a las aguas termales con las chicas, considerando que Naruto tiene hermanas pudo haber sido confundido con una de ellas si no fuera por que mantenía ciertas marcas como bigote de gato en su aspecto y sus ropas eran las mismas, por otro lado la transformación de Konohamaru aunque en bastante menor grado aun mantenía los fallos de su anterior intento de transformación, fueron sorprendido y mientras Naruto había recibido una buena golpiza a Konohamaru no le habían hecho nada.

Naruto- ¿Por qué solo a mí?

Konohamaru- Lo siento, es debido a que soy el nieto del Hokage.

Naruto- Konohamaru que traes con tu abuelo (ya notando que había gato encerrado)

Konohamaru- Cuando nací me pusieron el nombre de Konohamaru por la aldea para que fuera fácil de recordar pero nadie me llama así, para todo el mundo soy el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage, a mi abuelo y su prestigio como ninja es lo único que ve la gente cuando me ve, es como si yo no existiera y ya estoy arto por eso quiero volverme Hokage para que la gente sepa quién soy.

Naruto entendía perfectamente esta situación, después de todo el quería volverse Hokage por situaciones muy similares aunque pocos lo apoyaran, en eso apareció Ebisu.

Ebisu- Los encontré, honorable nieto ya me he enterado de los enredos en los que te ha metido Naruto, tienes que alejarte de él o te volverá un delincuente.

Konohamaru- No es cierto me ha estado ayudando con mi entrenamiento

Ebisu- Honorable nieto yo soy un instructor de elite, capacitado para adiestrar a candidatos con el potencial de volverse Hokage como tú y Naruto es un paria ignorante no hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

Konohamaru- Y que es esto (Konohamaru ase una posición de manos reúne chacra y)

Se levanta una nube de humo y aparece una versión femenina adolescente de Konohamaru y muy bella que actúa muy seductoramente diciendo – Hola guapo

Ebisu- ¡HAAA! (se va de espaldas con el clásico sangrado nasal y se recupera rápidamente) honorable nieto volverás conmigo inmediatamente

Naruto- Déjalo en paz, (interponiéndose entre Ebisu y Konohamaru) por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.

Ebisu- Muy bien, será como tú quieras pero quien lo va a lamentar eres tú, después de todo yo soy un jounin y tu ni siquiera eres aun un genin (decía en tono arrogante mientras se ponía en posición de combate con las piernas abiertas, brazos doblados con las manos enfrente como esperando a Naruto.)

Naruto ejecuto su jutsu e inmediatamente aparecieron muchas bellezas rubias muy parecidas a Naruto que aparentaban los 16 años y se abalanzaron sobre Ebisu que solo pudo gritar mientras perdía el equilibrio y esas chicas se le echaban encima, solo una era real y esa lo abraso mientras el resto lo rodeaba y de alguna forma el jounin se derroto solo dando un salto alto y caer muy fuerte en el suelo, sería una maniobra defensiva o solo actuó sin pensar, ni él lo sabe por el aturdimiento.

Konohamaru- Eso fue increíble jefe, aun me falta mucho

Naruto- Oye niño si quieres convertirte en Hokage, tendrás que dejar esos ataques al viejo, solo podrás ser Hokage si te ganas la confianza y la admiración de la gente y sobretodo tienes que vencerme. (Decía Naruto de forma enérgica y decidida)

Konohamaru- Quien te crees que eres para sermonearme, ya no serás mi instructor, a partir de ahora eres mi rival (decía aparentando enojo pero en realidad estaba my contento por haberse hecho amigo de alguien como Naruto y se fue)

Naruto y Konohamaru se van dejando al derrotado y humillado Ebisu olvidado. Y aunque esto era muy divertido Naruto no dejaba de preguntarse que habían hecho sus hermanos todo el día.

Hunas horas antes a las afueras de la aldea se reunían Daikon, Nori y Mikan

Daikon- Muy bien de que querían hablarme y por qué Kaiseki y Naruto no pueden saber.

Nori- Naruto ya tiene demasiado con el asunto del zorro para encima hacer que se preocupe por mí, Kaiseki bueno en parte esto se trata de él.

Mikan- Dime por favor que te pasa, has estado actuando rara desde lo de Mizuki y no me has querido contar nada.

Daikon- ¿Nori, de verdad no has hablado de esto con Mikan? ¿Qué es tan grave?

Daikon estaba muy preocupado sus hermanas no actuaban como siempre el hecho de que Nori no pudiera hablar con su hermana y mejor amiga indicaba que era un asunto grave, y no quería meter a Naruto y Kaiseki, por otro lado Mikan estaba muy preocupada por primera vez se sentía distanciada de su hermana y esto le preocupaba ¿Qué le pasaba y como podía ayudarla?

Nori- Desde que Kaiseki mato a Mizuki me he sentido extraña, al principio pensé que era por el susto de ver morir a alguien o por el hecho de que Kaiseki nos mostro un lado de su personalidad que es muy tétrico, esa sonrisa realmente me intimidaba además de saber que Naruto es el carcelero de un demonio, pero no es el caso, cuando sueño, bueno no tengo pesadillas de ninguna de esas cosas, yo en mis sueños me encuentro en un bosque donde se oye un rugido, yo me asusto y me trato de esconder pero conforme corro por el bosque el rugido detrás de mí se oye más intenso, entonces una sombra me pasa por encima y parado frente a mi queda un enorme león con melena echa de fuego sus colmillos y garras parecen de acero afilado y sus intensos ojos negros me observan fijamente y despierto.

Daikon- Has tenido pesadillas, eso es todo no me parece tan grave de seguro estas nerviosa porque mañana empiezan los siguientes cursos eso debe ser todo.

Nori- Ese sueño fue solo el comienzo y que tenga el mismo sueño cada noche solo empeora las cosas, durante el día siento como si ese león estuviera asechándome y esto si te parecerá de locos pero creo que veo fantasmas.

Esto realmente preocupo a Mikan y Daikon, no es que no creyeran en la existencia del más allá, es solo que en las aldeas ninja la gente no era muy religiosa, de hecho la filosofía de la voluntad del fuego era en lo que se centraba la gente, había templos y monjes pero sus servicios parecían ser exclusivos para fiestas y ritos tales como bautizos, matrimonios y funerales, poca gente visitaba los cementerios o los templos pues por la voluntad del fuego la gente prefería de ocuparse de sus vidas que pensar en el mas haya.

Nori- Ayer vi algo que me asusto mucho, era una especie de monstruo como un oni(ogro japonés) era grande, su cuerpo parecía como el de un gorila, tenía un enorme hueco en medio del pecho donde debería estar su corazón y su cara, al principio pensé que llevaba una máscara pero era su rostro, su rostro era como de una especie de perro demoniaco, lo escuche rugir y fue horrible pero lo que más me impresiono fue que cuando el volteo a ver a Kaiseki se inclino como si fuera su amo, espero a que Kaiseki se alejara y se fue por su camino y los fantasmas que veo huyen de Kaiseki como si el mismo diablo se les hubiera aparecido.

Mikan- Eso viste cuando fuimos hacer ese picnic al monte Hokage, por eso te pusiste tan nerviosa de camino verdad.

Nori- (Llorando) No sé qué me pasa, ¿me abre vuelto loca? Sabes que he estado pensando las cosas más horribles sobre Kaiseki, el mato a Mizuki pero lo hiso para proteger a Naruto, el siempre nos ha cuidado y aun cuando tenemos la misma edad siempre nos ha dejado apoyarnos en el.

Mikan y Daikon estaban muy confundidos, no sabían qué hacer, si le contaban a alguien que Nori veía cosas tal vez la meterían en un manicomio y no la volverían a ver, pasaron el resto del día consolando a su asustada hermana regresaron a casa esperando que Naruto y Kaiseki hubieran tenido un mejor día.

En la noche en el edificio principal de la aldea de la hoja el tercero y 2 ninjas vestidos de negro con una ligera armadura de batalla gris consistente en rodilleras, protecciones para los brazos, un chaleco blindado que se veía más pesado que el regular verde, ambos llevaban una catana enfundada en la espalda y una máscara blanca aunque diferentes una máscara parecía de perro y la otra no estaba personalizada.

Tercero- Que tienen que reportar de los hermanos Uzumaki

Macara de perro- Naruto paso un día bastante divertido con su nieto lord Hokage como de seguro ya sabe, lo único que creo que no le contaron fue que Naruto ayudo a su nieto a madurar y que derroto a Ebisu sensei con la técnica ninja más tonta de todos los tiempo.

Mascara blanca- Los demás chicos están bien pero Nori me preocupa, o tiene serios problemas o sabe demasiado, recomiendo un análisis a su psique.

Tercero- Esto es preocupante, los quintillizos se están empezando a separar, realmente esperaba con alegría este día pues su codependencia siempre me preocupo pero solo están empeorando, Kaiseki y Nori me preocupan la pobre niña necesita ayuda y si no hacemos algo Kaiseki se terminara metiendo en serios problemas, los demás están creciendo sanamente sobretodo Naruto pero que aremos, Kaiseki hoy me hablo de varias cosas que ha notado, el sabotaje contra Naruto y su familia en la academia, él creía que los profesores solo estaban en su contra y por eso les enseñaban mal, no le importaba porque espiando las practicas de otros estudiantes podía corregir ese problema, el desprecio de los aldeanos hacia Naruto que es el carcelero de ese demonio y por lo tanto un héroe, saben que por sí solo dedujo su relación con el país del remolino incluso sabe que su madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, sabe del chacra especial que posen los Uzumaki, también me dijo que de momento no le dirá nada a sus hermanos pues no tiene pruebas y me pregunto por las cosas de su madre, le conteste que fueron destruidas en la tragedia de hace 12 años, me pregunto si sabia quien era su padre y le conteste que no sabía pero sé que no me creyó, a estas alturas debe tener muy buenas sospechas de quien ha de ser su padre.

Mascara de perro-Lord Hokage tal vez deberíamos de decirles la verdad, si Kaiseki sigue así tendremos un serio problema.

Mascara blanca- No si la información llegase a filtrarse sus vidas correrán peligro además muy pronto los quintillizos pasaran más tiempo con sus compañeros, tal vez Kaiseki sea un buen investigador pero estoy seguro que sus compañeros de equipo y las misiones ninja lo tendrán ocupado, además está en esa edad y un poco de amor podría hacerlo olvidar el asunto, al fin y al cabo no tiene pruebas.

Tercero-Sabes que eso no ocurrirá, aunque Kaiseki se haya graduado como el novato del año no tiene un club de admiradoras como Sasuke debido a que los padres han envenenado a sus hijas contra el chico además de que solo se abre con sus hermanos, el no tiene amigos debido a su personalidad, creció muy rápido para ser un apoyo para sus hermanos y se perdió su niñez a los muchachos de su edad no les interesa tratar con alguien tan maduro e inteligente, tampoco hará amistad con los chicos mayores el realmente es despreciado por sus habilidades superiores que muchos envidian además al no pertenecer a un clan ninja, los clanes ninja buscaran frenarlo por considerarlo una amenaza a su privilegiado estatus y lo peor es que busca incansablemente sus orígenes, como todo huérfano quiere saber quiénes eran sus padres y esta por averiguarlo realmente esto va para mal.

Mascara de perro- ¿Y qué aremos? Kaiseki y sus hermanos son los hijos de mi sensei, el cuarto Hokage no podemos permitir que Kaiseki se vuelva contra la aldea y que ponga a sus hermanos en su bando, debemos decirle la verdad no queda de otra, estoy seguro que entenderá si le explicamos.

Mascara blanca- No podemos y lo sabes sempai, el cuarto quería que los chicos hicieran su propia leyenda y que no vivieran a su sombra, si les dices trataran de ser como su padre y peor tratarían de pelear la finca Namikaze y los rollos de sus padres para obtener sus técnicas si eso pasa el consejo los mandara a matar.

Tercero- Realmente es una situación imposible, todos los Uzumaki sufren por igual, Naruto trata de ganarse a la aldea y que su sueño sea convertirse en Hokage como su héroe el cuarto me llena de orgullo, Daikon, Nori y Mikan no son tan idealistas pero intentan hacerse un nombre para su familia como clan ninja y siguen esforzándose pero Kaiseki, que es el más fuerte, si alguien puede volverse Hokage sería el, sin duda se volverá un ninja poderoso y el jutsu que invento es prueba de que es un extraordinario prodigio, el podría cumplir los sueños de sus padres pero para el esos ideales son un chiste, el es muy pesimista, no cree en la voluntad del fuego, solo le importa su bienestar y el de sus hermanos, en si la aldea no le interesa solo es el lugar donde vive y que puede aprovechar, algo que he querido ignorar es su sed de sangre y el rencor que guarda hacia la aldea quien sabe que oculta Kaiseki ¿se volverá en nuestra contra? ¿Será un ninja de la hoja solo por el beneficio? No se las respuestas solo espero que sus hermanos lo saquen de esa oscuridad que invade su corazón.

Mascara blanca- Tal vez sea un amargado un tanto sicópata o solo esta amargado por entender demasiado bien para su edad el mundo ninja.

Tercero- Solo podemos apoyarlo y esperar lo mejor.

A la maña siguiente todos los recién graduados estaban en su salón de siempre muy emocionados, como no estarlo hoy iniciaban su carrera ninja conocerían a su jounin sensei y tendrían su primer misión, el momento que esperaron por años entonces entro Iruka.

Iruka- Primero que nada felicitaciones por haberse graduado, hoy serán asignados y podrán comenzar sus carreras ninja, serán organizados en equipos de 3 capitaneados por un jounin que se encargara de su instrucción y serán seleccionados de tal forma que los equipos queden equilibrados en poder ahora serán mencionados los equipos después de saber quiénes son sus compañeros de equipo pueden ir a conocerse mejor entre sí pero vuelvan temprano pues en 3 horas empezaran a llegar sus jounin sensei buscando a su equipo y por cierto debido al número irregular de estudiantes abra un equipo de 4 integrantes mas su jounin sensei.

Sasuke- (Pensando) Equipos de 3, solo harán que me retrase.

Fangirls- Ojala me toque con Sasuke(dijo una), nada sería mejor que estar en el mismo equipo con Sasuke(dijo otra), Si así tendré todo el tiempo que necesito para ganarme su corazón(dijo otra).

Kaiseki- Muy bien hermanos seguramente todos terminaremos en equipos diferentes así que habrá que darlo todo para ganar.

Naruto- Muy bien daré todo de mi y al fin podre resaltar, no me lo tomes a mal Kaiseki pero es muy difícil hacerse notar contigo haciendo sombra.

Daikon- ¿Estarán bien chicas?

Nori y Mikan- Estaremos bien.

Iruka- Muy bien empezaremos las asignaciones equipo

Los equipos fueron asignados 1, 2, etc., Equipo 7 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Nori Uzumaki,

Ino- No por favor, el gordo, el perezoso y una de esas hermanas siamesas

Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Mikan Uzumaki y Tetsu Aki

Mikan- Chico perro y uno de los intelectuales de la clase, esto podría funcionar

Equipo 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha,

Sakura- SI, SI LO LOGRE

Naruto- Una de esas fangirls que por babear pos Sasuke no entrenan como se debe y el ególatra, esto no va a funcionar

Sasuke- (Pensando: Uno de los hermanos de Kaiseki, bien me servirá de práctica para vencerlo y esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?)

Equipo 11 Kaiseki Uzumaki Ariasu Cho y Etsuko Gina

Ariasu- Yo quería que me tocara con Sasuke

Etsuko- Yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, no ese paria

Equipo 13: Daikon Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame

Daikon- La princesa Hyuga y uno de los mejores de nuestra clase, esto será interesante.

Todos los recién formados equipos se fueron por su cuenta para conocerse mejor, e septo uno.

Naruto- ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en el salón todo el rato?

Sakura- Ya cállate Naruto, Sasuke quiere quedarse y eso haremos

En otra parte de la academia

Ino- Muy bien escúchenme, la única forma en la que esto va funcionar es que yo de las ordenes y ustedes la obedezcan entienden.

Nori- ¿Quien te crees que eres?

Ino- Como dices

Shikamaru- (Pensando: Que aburrido, Ino no estará a gusto hasta salirse con la suya, Mikan no es dejada de nadie y este par de rubias son muy tercas no van a ceder esto no va terminar bien)

En un restaurante

Daikon- Esto será grandioso, ya que vamos a ser equipo que les parece si nos conocemos un poco más, ahora que lo pienso nunca he tenido una buena charla con ninguno de los 2

Shino- Tienes razón, pero no veo la necesidad de hablar, los actos de una persona dicen más de ella que las palabras

Daikon- Entiendo eres un hombre de acción y tu Hinata.

Hnata- Bueno, yo, mmm

Daikon- Esta bien, no te preocupes es normal tener algunos nervios el primer día

En una de las calles de la aldea de la hoja había 2 chicos uno de ellos llevaba sandalias ninja azules, pantalón café oscuro con un porta shuriken atada con vendas en una de las piernas, chamarra gris con una capucha que le hace parecer que tiene melena en su rostro se notan 2 marcas rojas y lleva a un pequeño perro sobre su cabeza, el otro viste las mismas sandalias ninja azules pantalones rojos con camisa negra de piel pálida con el pelo blanco y ojos rojos un albino y una chica rubia caminando

Kiba- Muy bien chicos recuerden que debemos ser los mejores, Mikan me alegra tener en mi equipo a una chica que no es miembro del club de admiradoras del Uchiha ese y tu chico listo más vale que no nos retrases.

Mikan- No seas grosero Kiba, sabes que Tetsu no tiene confianza en sí mismo y somos un equipo se supone que nos apoyemos los hunos a los otros y tal vez Tetsu no sea un prodigio del taijutsu, ni del ninjutsu o el genjutsu pero es un intelectual y la mente es la más importante herramienta con la cuenta un ninja además los intelectuales pueden ser ninjas extraordinarios, estrategias, información geográfica, política y cultural, conocimiento; en antídotos, venenos, medicina, elaboración de trampas y muchas cosas más puede aportar un intelectual a un equipo él puede ser nuestro soporte técnico

Tetsu- Gracias por el apoyo pero creo que estas exagerando Mikan, aun así gracias tratare de ser útil.

Kiba- Oigan este lugar no es para eso, tengan su cita en otra parte par de enamorados.

Mikan- Kiba no molestes o acaso estas celoso

Kiba- Ya quisieras

Tetsu- Esto será interesante.

En una tienda de ropa 2 chicas estaban comprando una tenía el cabello y los ojos cafés llevaba un vestido café, la otra tiene el cabello negro, ojos verdes y usaba un vestido azul y 1 un joven muy tranquilo observaba,

Chicas- Se me ve bien esto, que tal esto, eso es muy hermoso, Sasuke es muy guapo.

Kaiseki- (Pensando- Si logro que ellas se conviertan en verdaderos kunoichis hasta yo quedare impresionado con mis habilidades para manipular a la gente, sin embargo no debería ser tan difícil una tiene talento para el genjutsu y la otra sabe mucho de plantas con la inspiración apropiada podrán ser buenas asesinas)

Hunas horas más tarde todos los equipos se reunieron en el mismo salón y partieron con sus respectivos mentores e septo por el equipo 10.

Naruto- ¿Dónde está nuestro sensei? Todos los demás ya tuvieron una aventura o se abran ido de misión y a nosotros no han hecho esperar 3 horas.

Sakura- Ya cállate Naruto, mira a Sasuke el es paciente y toma la situación con madures envés de hacer un berrinche como tú.

Naruto-(Pensando: No puedo creer que estuviera a punto de declarármele a Sakura, Kaiseki tenía razón soy demasiado bueno para esa fangirl, me regaña como si fuera mi superior, no me reconoce y soy de los mejores 10 de la clase además por babear por Sasuke a descuidado mucho su entrenamiento pese a que este solo la ignora, la trata como si fuera una plaga y ella sigue a sus pies ¿es que no tiene dignidad?)

Naruto- Sakura, me responderías una pregunta por favor

Sakura- (Extrañada) Claro que quieres saber.

Naruto- Por que las chicas prefieren a Sasuke y no a mi hermano Kaiseki.

Sakura- Eso es muy obvio Naruto, tu hermano se graduó como el primero de nuestra clase y mucha gente opina que se parece al cuarto Hokage el tiene mucho a su favor además ser inteligente y sensible, lástima que sea Uzumaki

Naruto- ¿Disculpa que quieres decir?

Sakura- Ustedes siempre visten de ese horrible tono chillón naranja, pasan todo el rato juntos y se aíslan del resto, tu eres un bufón y realmente no aguanto a las creídas de tus hermanas que se creen las mejores kunoichis de la clase, Daikon está obsesionado con perfeccionar su taijutsu, hola un ninja usa chacra y su intelecto para ganar no sus puños y Kaiseki es tan aburrido, estudia, trabaja y va seguido a los templos en la aldea realmente toma demasiado enserio la religión.

Naruto- (Pensando: mi hermano Kaiseki tuvo que madurar rápido porque se volvió nuestro soporte así que no me extraña él se sacrifico por nosotros además a nosotros casi solo nos venden ropa naranja para que resaltemos, pero) ¿El va a los templos?

Sakura- Si, no lo sabías muchos pensaban que abandonaría la academia y se quedaría a ayudar en algún templo realmente es de los que rezan mucho ¿no lo sabías?

Naruto- Pues no, debido a su trabajo el pasa mucho tiempo por su cuenta y no vuelve hasta la noche aunque ahora que tendremos misiones ninja y podemos cobrar dinero él decidió dejar su trabajo en la herrería ninja, pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia ahora todos estaremos separados en diferentes equipos así que pasaremos menos tiempo juntos.

Sakura- Bueno supongo que será bueno realmente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos entiendo que son quintillizos pero parecen más siameses.

Naruto- Bueno dejemos el tema en paz

Eso la puerta se abre y entra un hombre vestido con las características ropas de un ninja de la hoja, sus rasgos más característicos eran una máscara que cubría su rostro y su badana que colocaba de forma diagonal que le cubría uno de sus ojos, solo era visible uno de sus ojos y su cabello parado con un tono gris blanco.-Muy bien vamos arriba

Ya arriba en un balcón de la academia el ninja- Muy bien preséntense

Naruto- ¿Qué nos presentemos?

El ninja- Si preséntense, díganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta lo que no les gusta, sus sueños para el futuro

Naruto- Pues usted primero digo, enséñenos para saber qué hacer.

Sakura- Si

El ninja- Bien mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis pasatiempos, bueno tengo muchos pasatiempos, lo que me gusta y lo que me disgusta no tengo ganas de hablarles de eso, en cuanto a mis planes para el futuro realmente no había pensado en eso, bien es su turno.

Naruto y Sakura- (Pensando: eso fue inútil solo nos dijo su nombre)

Naruto- Muy bien, yo primero, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de veras y lo que me gusta son el ramen que Iruka sensei me invite ramen y comparar diferentes tipos de ramen, pasar el tiempo con mis hermanos y entrenar para convertirme en un gran ninja y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage que haya habido jamás entonces la gente empezara a respetarme y a tratarme como alguien importante y lo que realmente me molesta son los 5 minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo el ramen, la gente que me hace menos a mí y a mis hermanos además de los creídos y quienes no toman la formación ninja enserio.

Kakashi-(Pensando: Creció de una forma muy peculiar, pero pudo ser peor) muy bien es el turno del miembro femenino de nuestro equipo.

Sakura- Muy bien, lo que me gusta (sonrojándose y volteando hacia Sasuke), el chico que me gusta, (ahora agarrándose el cabello sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke) mis sueño para el futuro es, ha (juntando sus manos y tratando de no gritar de la emoción). Lo que me desagrada es ese arrogante de Kaiseki que siempre hace ver mal a mi Sasuke

Kakashi- (Pensando: Este tipo de niñas no toman enserio el entrenamiento, solo se preocupan por los chicos y como verse bonitas para ellos, ese comentario realmente molesto a Naruto el trabajo en equipo ya empezó mal) Muy bien tu por ultimo.

Sasuke- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, (este comentario desalentó bastante a Sakura que esperaba una confesión de amor) y lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque será una realidad, voy a restaurar el clan Uchiha a su antigua gloria, demostrarle a Kaiseki que soy superior a él y a destruir a cierto hombre en particular.

Sakura- (Pensando- Sasuke es tan genial y sexi)

Naruto- (Pensando: Sasuke está peor de lo que pensaba, el solo tiene el honor de su destruido clan, supongo que puedo pasarl cosas por alto)

Kakashi- (Pensando: Eso fue…) Muy bien todos tienen personalidades y habilidades diferentes, ahora nuestra primera misión como equipo será un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Naruto- Entiendo quiere ver a qué nivel estamos.

Sakura- Nosotros ya hicimos esos ejercicios por eso nos graduamos ¿Por qué no podemos tener una misión real?

Kakashi- Hum, hum,

Naruto- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Kakashi- Es que la respuesta no les va a gustar, verán este es uno de esos exámenes en los que apruebas o te regresas, todos los reprobados serán devueltos a la academia.

Sakura- Un momento entonces que fue el examen de graduación, que fue todo eso.

Kakashi- Ese examen sirvió para filtrar a los candidatos que merecían la oportunidad de los que no servían, cada año solo hay 9 vacantes para genin que solo los mejores podrán ocupar el resto será devuelto a la academia.

Naruto- (Pensando: No, si repruebo mi sueño de ser Hokage tal vez nunca se cumpla y mis hermanos deben de andar en las mismas, entonces estoy compitiendo con mis hermanos por las vacantes de genin, no ellos también tiene sueños que quieren cumplir nos prometimos que todos seriamos grandes ninja y haríamos del clan Uzumaki una gran dinastía ninja)

Sakura- (Pensando: Sasuke sin duda aprobara y si yo repruebo nos separaran, es una prueba de amor nadie me alejara de mi Sasuke)

Kakashi- Muy bien veo que ya están entendiendo, mañana a las 7 en el campo de entrenamiento 9,

Esto dejo muy intranquilos a los tres jóvenes ninja, cada uno después se fue a su casa.

En el campo de entrenamiento de la academia había 2 rubias preparándose para pelear Nori Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru- Oigan recuerden que esto solo es una batalla de entrenamiento, así que no exageren aunque creo que igual van a exagerar.

Ambas están paradas una frente a otra, esperando el momento idóneo para comenzar la pelea, mientras afuera del campo de entrenamiento están un perezoso y su mejor amigo un gordo observando, sabiendo que esto iba a terminar mal.

Ino avienta un Kunai esperando que Nori lo esquive y la pueda atacar desprevenida sin embargo Nori no se molesta en esquivarlo y lo atrapa con su mano (lo agarra del mango) cuando faltaban solo 15 centímetros de su rostro, Ino se impresiona pues se da cuenta que en ningún momento su contrincante titubeo o la perdió de vista, baja el brazo y se sonríe lo que molesta a Ino quien inmediatamente lanza 3 shurikens que Nori le devuelve usando el kunai que antes había atrapado con movimiento como si quisiera cortar, Ino sorprendida esquiva sus propias shurikens y nota que Nori le ha lanzado el kunai que atrapo antes, Ino por reflejo agarra otro kunai y lo lanza para interceptar el que le lanzaron y acierta.

Ino- (Pensando: En esa posición no podía esquivar, si no hubiera interceptado el kunai)

Shikamaru- Esta batalla ya está definida.

Chouji- Así es.

Nori- Sorprendida, este es el resultado de haber entrenado como se debía en vez de andar babeando por el arrogante de Uchiha

Esto molesta mucho a Ino que corre hacia Nori que también corre hacia su adversario dando inicio a un choque taijutsu kunoichi, ambas rubias se reciben con patadas en el estomago, seguidas de un fiero intercambio de golpes, patas bloqueos que dura al menos 5 minutos y se separan.

Ino- Como puede ser esto posible, como te atreves a estar a mi nivel.

Nori- Llegue hasta aquí centrándome en mi entrenamiento, realmente estoy impresionada, hasta ahora has podido seguirme el paso no me esperaba eso de un miembro del club de porristas del Uchiha, solo mírate incluso te dejaste la cola de caballo hasta la cintura porque alguien corrió el rumor de que a ese arrogante le gustan las niñas de pelo largo, sabes lo triste es que ese tipo ignora a todas sus fangirls incluyéndote como si fueran una molestia ¿es que no tienes dignidad, como puedes comportarte así? Y te haces llamar kunoichi.

Ino- Tu como te atreves, Sasuke es mi primer y verdadero amor, no permitiré que hables mal de él y algún día lo conquistare, quien te crees que eres para juzgarme y hacerme menos yo soy un verdadero kunoichi, te demostrare que soy un verdadero ninja.

Entonces Ino toma un kunai y se corta su cabellera.

Nori- Se supone que debo impresionarme, solo estás haciendo el ridículo.

Ino- Ya basta no me humillaras mas, voy a obligarte a amordazarte tu misma y luego tendrás que rendirte o recibir la golpiza de tu vida.

Ino coloca sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante y coloca sus manos en una posición de manos juntando sus dedos para formar un espacio entre sus dedos con forma de romboide apuntando hacia su adversario.

Nori- Esto es un honor, el famoso arte ninja del clan Yamanaka, el jutsu de transferencia de mente, este jutsu te permite salirte de tu propio cuerpo y entrar en el cuerpo de tu adversario para controlarlo, pero que pasara si esquivo ese jutsu, yo había escuchado que ese jutsu solo se usa en objetivos paralizados por que es muy peligroso porque si fallas tardaras mucho tiempo en volver a tu propio cuerpo lo que lo que te dejara desprotegida o me equivoco

Shikamaru- Esto es malo están llevando esto demasiado lejos, solo espero que termine bien esto.

Ino- No me importa, no sabré si funcionara hasta que lo intente, HARTE NINJA JUTSU DE TRANSFERENCIA DE ENTES

Ino realiza su jutsu mientras Nori corre para esquivarlo y de repente se detiene

Shikamaru- Funciono o no.

Nori- Es una lástima, si me hubieras acertado seguramente me abrías vencido pero así está bien, aunque la llevamos demasiado lejos esta se supone que es una pelea de entrenamiento así yo gane y nos vemos mañana, no me puedo mover Ino ¿Cuándo fue qué?

Para sorpresa de todos hay una especie de cabello de Ino que está atado en el pie de Nori y termina debajo del pie de Ino.

Ino- Es una lástima, pero caíste en mi trampa, cuando corte mi cabello deslice una cuerda especial hecha con mi cabello y bañada con mi chacra, en cuanto a ese jutsu, solo eran posiciones de manos y ahora te tengo paralizada es momento para el verdadero (preparando posiciones de manos) jutsu de transferencia de mente.

Ino tiene éxito al meterse dentro de Nori pero se mete más de lo que quisiera en su mente y termina en una especie de paisaje mental como un bosque donde puede ver a Nori recostada en un árbol, pero esta comienza a reaccionar.

Nori- Que paso, este lugar (se asusta) que está pasando acaso estoy soñando, Ino que estás haciendo aquí, un momento que me hiciste.

Ino- Y cómo quieres que sepa, esta es tú cabeza y esto es tú culpa tú nos arrastraste al fondo de tu mente.

Nori- Esto es malo, tienes que sacarnos de aquí o…

Entonces se escucha un poderoso y familiar rugido.

Ino- ¿Qué es eso?

Nori- Desde la graduación he tenido pesadillas en las que me persigue un león en llamas y ahora no voy a despertar que vamos a hacer, ¿Qué tan malo es ser asesinado en un sueño?

Ino- Mucho y esto no es un sueño esto es tu subconsciente si nos matan aquí tu cerebro no notara la diferencia y morirás, bueno no importa es tu mente así que deberías de poder vencerlo.

Nori- Bien pero como hago eso.

Ino- Solo concéntrate

Nori- Muy bien, esta es mi mente así que yo mando aquí y tu ya déjame en paz

Repentinamente so oye una voz muy imponente riéndose y ablando de forma muy confiada.- Jajahahajaha, al fin me encaraste ya era hora que fueras valiente aunque necesitaste ayuda pero eso no te quita merito.

Entonces el león se posa delante de las rubias y se sienta Nori e Ino están muy intimidadas por la vestía aunque se mantienen firmes entonces el león habla- Descuida no quiero lastimarte y no soy una pesadilla o algún producto de tu imaginación yo soy tu poder, una parte de ti y tu socio hasta ahora no podíamos hablar porque mi presencia te intimidaba.

Nori- Tu me rujias y me perseguías, como se supone que no me asustara.

El león- Debías mostrar tu valor o no serias digna de mí.

Ino- Esto es confuso, mi papa me hablo de cómo las pesadillas u otros traumas que pueden tomar forma física pero se suponen que son violentos y los alter egos y otros desordenes tratan de dañar y someter, pero tu actúas como un amigo acaso eres un amigo imaginario o algo así.

El león- No joven invitada, yo soy una espada y he decidido que mi maestra Nori se ha ganado el derecho de blandirme por demostrar coraje y ahora es tiempo que regresen al mundo real.

Nori era llevada al hospital de la aldea de la hoja en los brazos de Chouji que corría alado de Shikamaru que llevaba a Ino en los suyo en eso las chicas despiertan y abofetean a sus compañeros de equipo por interpretar mal lo que estaban haciendo y les explican lo ocurrido para que no hablen del tema.

Ino- Esto es muy extraño a que se refería ese león al decir que él era una espada y qué clase de mente tienes, de verdad estás loca

Nori- Ya párale ¿hee?

Entonces Nori empieza a brillar y en su mano se forma una muy fina y hermosa espada samurái muy larga aunque de tamaño apropiado para ser husada por Nori era un poco más larga que un brazo de Nori y aparecieron ante ellos un grupo de cazadores especiales anbu.

En la oficina del Hokage

Tercer lord Hokage- Muy bien que paso esta vez.

Un medico ninja vestido de blanco- Como consecuencia de una batalla de entrenamiento que Nori Uzumaki libro contra Ino Yamanaka se despertó una especie de espada que se encontraba dentro de Nori Uzumaki, nunca vi nada igual es como una espada hecha con la carne, sangre, hueso y chacra de su dueño, es una parte integral de la chica, esta espada está viva, tiene mente propia y mantiene fuertes lasos con su dueña realmente nunca vi nada igual y no tengo ni idea de que capacidades pueda tener ella y sus hermanos están siendo revisados en este momento, no hemos encontrado nada irregular e septo que Kaiseki Uzumaki posee una especie de chacra extraño que tampoco entendemos, es solo una teoría pero creemos que este chacra podría ser una espada como la de su hermana formándose pero no tenemos pruebas.

Tercero- Muy bien déjenlos ir, mañana tendrán su examen y deben dormir bien.

Por las calles de la aldea de la hoja una niña rubia se dirigía sola a su casa.

Ino- ¿Qué paso hoy? Primero mi pelea con Nori la lleve muy lejos, en taijutsu es muy superior a mí, solo por que se como aguantar pero realmente quede mal parada de ese encuentro, además esos comentarios que dijo de mi, se que solo lo dijo para desconcentrarme aunque tenga esa opinión de mi, un momento ¿por qué la estoy defendiendo? Por su culpa termine encerrada en su mente y esa vestía casi me come, ese es el problema el jutsu de transferencia de mente se usa para espionaje pero me metí demasiado adentro de Nori, quiera o no ahora entiendo mejor a esa chica, pero es verdad. Sasuke por ti sacrifique mi amistad con Sakura, me trato de ver bonita para ti, incluso me trato de ver como tu crees que deben verse las chicas, con falda y cabellera larga y te dedico mucho de mi tiempo para apoyarte y animarte ¿realmente no valoras todo lo que hago por ti? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me correspondas?

Mientras tanto en un muy pequeño apartamento 2 hermanas compartían la cama mientras sus hermanos dormían en el suelo en bolsas para dormir.

Kaiseki-(Acostado) Hermanos mañana será un día muy importante para todos nosotros, se que están preocupados por el hecho de que solo hay 9 vacantes y que estamos compitiendo entre nosotros pero eso no es motivo para preocuparse mañana vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, demostraremos de lo que son capases los Uzumaki y por cierto les aconsejo que mañana no saboteen a sus compañeros de equipo ni los dejen meter la pata, todo lo contrario quiero que los ayuden y colaboren con ellos para completar lo mejor posible la misión, se supone que son nuestros compañeros de equipo eso significa que les debemos un poco de confianza y un verdadero ninja entiende que el trabajo en equipo es la clave para el éxito y si actuamos solos seguramente fracasaremos además terminaremos peleándonos con nuestros compañeros de equipo y nos desviaremos del verdadero objetivo, recuerden lo importante aquí no es que nos quedemos 5 de los 9 puestos, nuestro objetivo es que al menos uno de nosotros quede entre los 9 genin de este año y para eso no podemos darnos el lujo de ser elitistas ni confiados y mucho menos desaprovechar los recursos y personas a nuestro favor, descansen y suerte.

El resto de los hermanos- Buenas noches

Fin

Notas del autor

Primero que nada espero que les allá gustado este segundo capítulo, opiniones críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas y para aclarar las cosas, algo que quiero evitar en este fanfic son las exageradas diferencias de poder que he visto en algunos crossovers aquí los hermanos da Naruto mesclaran las artes ninja con otros elementos y esto los ara extraordinarios,

Decidí hacer a Nori un alma procedente de Bleach, esto fue una decisión muy difícil pues si bien necesito a un personaje que entienda mejor los poderes de Kaiseki había otras opciones como sacerdotisas y espiritistas que podían hacer esto pero al ser mis personajes aspirantes a ninjas no les interesa aprender ese tipo de cosas e septo a Kaiseki que como revele hoy le ha ocultado cosas a sus hermanos, considere hacer a Nori una sacerdotisa con un potencial cercano al de Kikyo (de Inuyasha) para que compensara su ignorancia con potencia pero entonces no tendría nada que mesclar con sus habilidades ninja o seria un personaje demasiado poderoso cosa que quiero evitar, finalmente decidí que hacerla una shinigami pero con ciertas diferencias para que sea más versátil y menos poderosa en resumen su espada funciona con chacra y usa chacra aun no decido si en algún momento le permito desarrollar presión espiritual.

Algo que olvide mencionar es que el Sasuke de mi fanfic es más oscuro debido a que él y Naruto nunca fueron amigos, Naruto en este universo siempre ha contado con sus hermanos y la popularidad de Sasuke siempre los ha mantenido alejados además del rencor que Sasuke le tiene a Kaiseki.

Aun me estoy decidiendo que será de Sakura e Ino, realmente me parecen personajes insignificantes por favor opinen acerca del destino de ellas realmente no sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas yo no las tome en cuenta al planear mi fanfic

En opiniones y correos que he recibido me han pedido incluir superhéroes y la serie de hellsing, esto podría parecer demasiado y realmente me preocupa exagerar y alejar a mi audiencia pero quiero complacer a mis fans y el jutsu de inmortalidad de Orochimaru comparte ciertas características con el vampirismo de Hellsing (en manga y en Hellsing Ultimate) así que él podría ayudar a que aparezca un vampiro a lo Hellsing sin forzar la historia aunque esta decisión no es definitiva aun, manden sus opiniones por favor, con respecto al superhéroe, podría ser factible en la historia correspondiente a los capítulos shippuden o sea después del viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto que no será con Jiraiya, recuerden que los hermanos de Naruto son almas procedentes de otras realidades así que ay un desastre cósmico de trasfondo (cuya explicación y causa ya está decidida de antes de empezar a escribir este fanfic) así que por favor manden opiniones que de verdad valoro y les recuerdo que aun no tomo decisiones definitivas sobre muchas cosas (vampiros, super héroes y fangirls sobretodo) así opinen me ayudarían mucho.


	3. Días de Alegría, la maldad asecha

**Recordatorio, No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ninguna de las series que utilizare, este fanfic es algo hecho por un fan para fans y no se hace con fines de lucro. Aprovecho para disculparme, cuando hice este fanfic asumí que solo lo leerían personas que ya han visto los animes de Naruto y Shaman King y montones mas por igual así que no me preocupe mucho por das descripciones detalladas así que para corregir este error he decidido que en vez de rehacer los primeros capítulos ser mas detallista en las descripciones a partir de ahora y perdón por la tardanza originalmente pensaba que podría sacar un capitulo semanal pero es imposible, voy a tener que publicar cada 15 o 20 días pero confío poder subir 2 capítulos al mes. Una última cosa para la lamina que lleva Naruto en la frente se le puede llamar banda o bandana ninja el decirles protectores de frente de frente es válido aunque yo prefiero bandana.**

Capitulo 3 Días de alegría, la maldad asecha

En un campo de entrenamiento estaban 3 jóvenes ninja esperando a su mentor, el cual no había llegado en 4 horas, habían sido citados a las 7 de la mañana, ya eran las 11 y no llegaba. En medio del trió Sasuke Uchiha un joven de piel blanca pálida de pelo negro lo suficientemente largo para llegarle a media mejilla peinado hacia los lados, camisa azul, pantalones cortos blancos, sandalias azules ninja tenia vendados sus pies desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas, entre su codo y la muñeca tiene tela de ropa que simula ser mangas pero al principio y fin de estas hay broches y en su espalda estampado un símbolo similar a una raqueta de tenis rojo, a su izquierda esta Sakura Haruno una joven de pelo rosado largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura ojos verdes su blanca piel se nota cuidada para verse bella, con un vestido estilo chino (esos vestidos que en la cintura se parten como taparrabos) rojo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con mangas cortas, en los hombros al igual que la espalda tiene estampado un circula blanco probablemente el símbolo de su clan, calzaba las mismas sandalias azules y a derecha de Sasuke un joven de piel blanca algo bronceado con tres marcas similares a bigotes de gato en cada mejilla pelo rubio parado le daba la imagen de tener picos, ajos azules, calzaba las mismas sandalias azules que sus compañeros y vestía pantalón y chamarra de color naranja con el cuello blanco y debajo una parte azul y en la espalda una espiral roja este trió de jóvenes todos llevaban una especie de bolsa atada con vendas en una de sus piernas arriba de la rodilla y todos por igual portan la misma bandana azul que tiene una placa de metal con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja grabado, los muchachos la llevaban en la frente mientras que la chica parecía usarla para sujetarse el cabello.

Sakura- ¡Como puede hacernos esto! Nos sita a una hora y llega tarde, que hay de mi, por llegar temprano no pude arreglarme el cabello.

Sakura entonces se cayó había visto que sus compañeros de equipo y a ellos parecían no importarles lo que dijera o siquiera querer notarla realmente se sintió fuera de lugar. En eso apareció Kakashi, que vestía el habitual atuendo de los ninja de la aldea de la hoja chaleco verde con bolsillos y con el emblema de una espiral roja estampado en la espalda, camisa y pantalones azul oscuro su portashuriken atado con vendas arriba de la rodilla, su cabello blanco estaba parado , cubre su rostro con una máscara que consiste en un pedazo de tela que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro, boca, nariz, su bandana (todas las bandas ninjas de la aldea de la hoja son iguales) acomodada de forma diagonal cubriendo una de sus ojos de tal forma que solo uno de sus ojos son visibles

Kakashi- Lamento la demora pero se me cruzo en camino un gato negro y tuve que rodear el camino, (Pensando: Sasuke y Naruto están muy serios y Sakura parece muy insegura) bien les explicare de que se trata la prueba (mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca dos cascabeles) es muy simple deben conseguir uno de estos cascabeles en 3 horas para aprobar o si no reprobaran y serán regresados devuelta a la academia, por cierto ven esa piedra de ahí dejare unos almuerzos para que puedan comer después del examen.

Kakashi se dirija hacia un piedra y acomoda unos almuerzos

Sakura- Un momento, solo hay 2 cascabeles y solo está poniendo 2 almuerzos arriba de la piedra.

Kakashi- Precisamente así al menos uno de ustedes reprobara la prueba y se quedara sin comer hasta que vuelva a casa.

Los 3 jóvenes ninja- (Pensando: Nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo)

Sakura: (Pensando: Desayunar yo ni siquiera cene, fue muy mala idea comenzar con la dieta anoche)

Kakashi- Muy bien vamos deben arrebatarme los cascabeles como sea está permitido el uso de cualquier estrategia o arma a su disposición también se permite el uso del shuriken y el kunai.

Sakura- Un momento esas armas son muy peligrosas

Kakashi- Si no me atacas con la intención de matar no lograran nada ¡a comenzar! Los tres son buenos ocultándose bien, a llegado la hora de comenzar

Kakashi mete su mano en su bolsillo trasero los jóvenes ninja piensan que sacara un arma pero en su lugar saca un libro anaranjado con el dibujo de un hombre persiguiendo a una chica y le abre para leerlo.

Kakashi- He dicho que comiencen y no se preocupen no importa mucho si leo o hago cualquier otra cosa con sus débiles ataques no lograran hacerme nada.

Naruto- ¿Qué hago? De veras quiero conseguir ese cascabel pero mi oponente es un jounin, no puedo ganarle por mi mismo y el trabajo en equipo no es una opción, Sasuke es muy arrogante para trabajar en equipo y Sakura es una inútil, no me queda más que arriesgarme es como dijo mi hermano, no puedo darme el lujo de ser elitista tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo si Sasuke o Sakura quieren aprobar tendrán que colaborar conmigo.

Entonces Naruto se aparece ante Kakashi que sigue leyendo su libro y con un semblante muy serio y preparándose para pelear.

Naruto- Sasuke, Sakura escúchenme bien porque se que están ahí, nuestro enemigo es un jounin un ninja de elite de ninguna forma uno solo de nosotros puede ganarle por si mismo, necesitamos trabajar en equipo para obtener esos cascabeles y ya que solo hay 2 el que quiera aprobar ayúdeme, voy a ir de frente y tratare de crear una apertura así que el que quiera aproveche para atacar por que yo voy con todo de veras.

Naruto corre hacia Kakashi y cuando está a un metro de el estira sus brazos y le sale un kunai disparado de cada brazo, uno va con poca potencia y lo agarra con su mano mientras el otro sale disparado hacia la cara de Kakashi, el jounin simplemente esquivo el kunai que se termino clavando en un árbol aunque solo la punta penetro el árbol, el siguiente ataque de Naruto fue un intento de acuchillar a Kakashi pero el atrapo la mano de Naruto que tenía el Kunai y arrojo a Naruto lejos sin ningún esfuerzo con su mano libre mientras seguía leyendo, mientras Naruto era arrojado canalizo su chacra en su kunai y lo aventó a hacia Kakashi que lo esquivo nuevamente, este igual que el anterior se clava en un árbol pero a diferencia del otro este penetra el árbol con la oja entera dejando afuera solo el mango, Naruto cae pesadamente pero se recupera y carga nuevamente contra Kakashi ahora mientras corre hace posiciones de mano y nuevamente estando a un metro.

Naruto- Balas de aire

Las balas aparentemente dieron en el blanco pero fue una ilusión Kakashi uso un jutsu de sustitución y desapareció.

Naruto-¿Dónde está? Por donde atacara, ho no teng..

Entonces una mano sale de la tierra y jala a Naruto para abajo

Kakashi- Arte ninja jutsu cazador de cabezas, según tengo entendido estas familiarizado con esta habilidad.

Sakura-(Pensando: Patético, Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia lo lograra)

Sasuke- (Pensando: Ahora.)

En eso Kakashi que estaba de pie todavía leyendo su libro hablando con naruto recibe varios shuriken y kunais

Naruto- Sasuke eres un tarado

Las filosas armas impactan a Kakashi y este empieza a caer pero de repente en vez de Kakashi ay un tronco con las armas clavadas, Sasuke entiende lo ocurrido y huye de su escondite hacia un lugar seguro.

Sasuke- (Pensando: a propósito descuido su espalda, era una trampa para averiguar dónde estaba escondido y caí redondito)

Sakura sale corriendo a buscar a Sasuke por el bosque.

Sakura- (asustada y preocupada) Sasuke donde estas, no, no me lo digas el sensei te atrapo no Sasuke.

En eso Sakura se detiene, ve a su amado Sasuke arrastrándose en el suelo cubierto de kunais, estrellas ninja y sangrando mucho y en eso oye su vos

Sasuke- Ayúdame.

Sakura- ¡HAAAAA!

Sakura que no puede soportar lo que ha visto se desmaya y Sasuke se desvanece en el aire y en la sima de un árbol cerca Kakashi sigue leyendo su libro.

Kakashi- Genjutsu, también conocido como el arte de las ilusiones Sakura ha leído mucho de este arte pero no sabe como detectarlo o siquiera diferenciarlo de lo real y no tiene ningún control emocional, tal vez me pase pero ella necesita aprender.

Kakashi salta de árbol en árbol en cae enfrente de Sasuke que parecía esperarlo.

Sasuke- El genjutsu es simplemente control mental no me extraña que Sakura haya caído con eso pero yo no soy como Sakura ni como Naruto.

Kakashi- Eso dilo cuando tengas un cascabel

Sasuke lanza un kunai que Kakashi esquiva pero sorpresivamente el cuchillo corta una soga oculta que desata una trampa y varios kunais salen disparados hacia Kakashi que realmente se sorprende salta hacia un lado para esquivarlos y cuando reacciona Sasuke ya está detrás del tratando de darle una patada voladora que atrapa, Sasuke suelta enseguida otra un golpe que también es atrapada por Kakashi, Sasuke mientras es sostenido tanto de su pie y su mano se reacomoda para poder agarrar con su mano libre los cascabeles en el bolsillo de Kakashi pero su mentor se aleja 5 metros dando un salto hacia atrás, enseguida Sasuke empieza a hacer posiciones de manos y

Sasuke- Gran bola de fuego (Sasuke lanza fuego de su boca y esta llamarada se vuelve una gran bola de fuego de un metro de diámetro que impacta contra Kakashi y desata una explosión pero al disiparse el humo no hay nada ni nadie).

Sasuke- Donde está, por donde atacara, ¡no, no caeré en ese truco de nuevo!

Sasuke sale corriendo y salta a la rama de un árbol pensando que Kakashi usara el jutsu cazador de cabezas nuevamente pero en vez de eso Kakashi se acerca por detrás a Sasuke.

Kakashi- Taijutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de muerte

Sasuke- ¡HAA!

Sasuke Uchiha ha sufrido una de las más devastadoras técnicas ninja jamás creadas consistente atacar el ano del enemigo metiendo 2 dedos de forma muy rápida y fuerte, en un joven virgen como Sasuke es aun más devastador pues Sasuke en agonía grita y salta como nunca en toda su vida a saltado mientras pone sus manos en su trasero y aterriza mal en un árbol resbalándose para caer dándose de golpes con las ramas del árbol, Sasuke va caminando de forma muy curiosa y en su cara se muestra que está muy enfadado.

Sakura- (Despertando y en el suelo) ¿Que paso? Yo estaba y ¡SASUKE!

Sakura sale corriendo desesperada y choca con Sasuke, luego se da cuenta de que Sasuke está bien y lo intenta abrazar.

Sakura- Sasuke (muy feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Sasuke- (Golpea a Sakura con el puño) Déjame en paz incompetente ridícula.

Sakura- (Llorando) Sasuke yo solo, yo solo estaba preocupada por ti

Sasuke- ¡No me importa! Solo eres un estorbo aléjate de mi

Kakashi-(Con una imponente vos que parece venir de todas partes) El tiempo se termino, reúnanse en el lugar donde deje los almuerzos.

En el lugar donde empezó el examen estaban los tres jóvenes ninja sentados en el suelo Sakura estaba llorando, Naruto tratando de meditar y Sasuke quería matar con su mirada a Kakashi.

Kakashi- Muy bien chicos he decidido cambiar de opinión solo Naruto será regresado a la academia.

Esto tranquilizo a Sasuke, emociona a Sakura y molesta claramente a Naruto que se autocontrol a pero se notaba que quería reclamarle a Kakashi.

Sakura- (Sorprendida y dejando de llorar) ¿En serio? Pero lo único que hice fue desmayarme me va a dar puntos por eso.

Kakashi- Así es solo a Naruto lo regresare a la academia ninja a ustedes 2 los voy a sacar permanentemente del programa ninja.

Esto deja perplejos a los tres y Sasuke alterado ataca a Kakashi quien lo somete inmediatamente y lo deja en una muy incómoda posición pues Kakashi está sentado en la espalda de Sasuke mientras le aplica una llave a uno de sus brasos y le presiona la cabeza con uno de sus pies.

Sakura- No lo pise, no puede tratarlo así como si fuera un insecto.

Kakashi- (Enojado) ¡No lo entendieron verdad, es algo tan básico, al menos Naruto se acerco pero ni siquiera les cruzo por la mente nunca entendieron el verdadero propósito de este examen!

Sakura- (Asustada y queriendo volver a llorar) Pues de que se trato el examen y porque Naruto es el único al que regresara a la academia usted no puede echarnos a mí y a Sasuke usted dijo.

Kakashi-(Igual de molesto) ¡Eso es porque ustedes no piensan como ninjas sino como niños mimados por que creen que los pusimos en equipos de 3 porque creen que haríamos eso, equipos no lo entendieron!

Naruto- Trabajo en equipo ese era el chiste.

Kakashi- Así es trabajo en equipo ese era el objetivo, las habilidades individuales son importantes pero el trabajo en equipo es la clave para el éxito de cualquier misión ninja, si hubieran venido en mi contra en grupo al menos hubieran obtenido un cascabel pero ahora ya es tarde.

Sakura- (Menos alterada que antes) Ya por favor deje ir a Sasuke y no es justo esto lo hiso con tres personas pero solo tenía 2 cascabeles aunque hubiéramos querido trabajar equipo hubiéramos terminado enfrentados, usted no nos puede echar y Sasuke es el ultimo de los Uchiha y yo me esforzado mucho por graduarme.

Kakashi- Yo quería enfrentarlos, un genin debe tener un instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo Naruto al menos entendió que por sí solo nunca podría obtener uno de los cascabeles y les pidió ayuda para obtenerlos, el ataco esperando darles una oportunidad para quitarme los cascabeles eso podría haber funcionado pero a ustedes no les importo, Sakura tuviste a Naruto frente a ti todo el tiempo y no lo ayudaste estabas pensando solo en Sasuke y tu Sasuke eres tan arrogante crees que los demás no te llegan ni a las rodillas no actuaste hasta que Naruto ya estaba derrotado tu ni siquiera consideraste ayudar a Naruto o hacer equipo con Sakura, quisiste hacer todo solo y por cierto déjame decirte que tu y Naruto están al mismo nivel no me extraña que nunca hayas podido vencer a Kaiseki Uzumaki realmente debe estar en un nivel muy superior al tuyo muy bien te dejare ir (deja que Sasuke se levante) Muy bien quiero que todos vean esa piedra de allá (señala un piedra con varios nombres grabados que por alguna razón no habían notado) esa piedra es un memorial que tiene grabados los nombres de varios héroes honrados en nuestra aldea.

Naruto- (Curioso) Disculpe ¿Qué hicieron esas personas?

Kakashi- Morir cumpliendo con su deber, en esa piedra están grabados los nombres de mis amigos mas cercanos y varias personas que significaron mucho para mí, escuchen les daré una oportunidad pero será mucho más difícil, tendrán una hora para arrebatarme un cascabel y Naruto puedes comer uno de esos almuerzos el resto no comerá, pero si te sorprendo dándoles a alguno de ellos también te echare del programa ninja tienen 20 minutos para descansar (Kakashi hace posiciones de manos y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Naruto- Sakura, Sasuke tomen un poco

Sakura- ¿Naruto qué haces? Si el sensei se da cuenta estarás en problemas

Naruto- Si tú y Sasuke están débiles tal vez no pueda con el sensei así que coman por favor.

Sakura toma un poco de comida mientras Sasuke observa con rencor pero antes de que Sakura de el primer bocado Kakashi aparece.

Kakashi- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN, LES DI OTRA OPORTUNIDAD Y ASI ME LO AGRADESEN!

Sakura- (Por primera vez mostrando algo de valor y confianza) Usted dijo que debíamos trabajar en equipo, Naruto solo nos ayudo porque somos uno.

Kakashi- Son uno, esa es su justificación entonces aprobaron, quiten esa mirada de desconfianza les explicare que ahora en realidad se comportaron como un equipo Naruto y Sakura todos los demás equipos que se me han asignado obedecieron mis órdenes al pie de la letra y cayeron en todas mis trampas no pensaban por si mismos ustedes son el primer equipo que apruebo, en el mundo ninja quienes rompen las reglas son escoria pero quienes abandonan a un camarada son peor que escoria y tu Sasuke ¿Por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de Naruto?

Sasuke- Naruto pidió ayuda porque es un cobarde, ella acepto la comida que le dio Naruto porque es una inútil yo soy el mejor y el más fuerte estuve a punto de conseguir un cascabel por mí mismo y por ello se que si no hubieran estorbado esos fracasados yo hubiera ganado.

Kakashi- E tomado la decisión de aprobar a este equipo, mañana tendremos nuestra primera mision pero Sasuke espero que recapacites esa actitud, nadie puede lograr todo por sí mismo el trabajo en equipo es fundamental para un ninja, en fin hasta mañana equipo descansen.

Todos se van por su cuenta, Sasuke va con una mirada bastante agresiva y apretando sus puños, Sakura va cabizbaja tuvo un día deprimente, Naruto va hacia su casa se le nota muy nervioso y Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

Por una calle Sakura camina.

Sakura- Logre pasar el examen ninja pero que importa, Sasuke me desprecia que haré, siempre pensé que a pesar de su actitud Sasuke me notaba y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba pero (llorando) ¡Ni siquiera l importo y fue muy grosero! ¿Es que no le gusto, acaso no soy bonita porque Sasuke no me corresponde?

Naruto fue a su casa, a ese pequeñísimo departamento que compartía con sus hermanos preguntándose cuantos habían conseguido pasar y quienes habían fallado, solo avía cupo para 3 equipos y su propio equipo avía ocupado uno de esos al abrir la puerta de su casa sus 4 hermanos sentados en el suelo y comiendo ramen en una pequeña mesa lo miraban muy seriamente excepto Kaiseki que siempre tenía esa expresión de nada pasa sin duda aprobó.

Daikon- ¿Cómo te fue Naruto?

Naruto- Yo aprobé deberás lo logre hermanos que tal ustedes.

Daikon, Kaiseki, Nori y Mikan- También aprobamos

Naruto- (Con una enorme sonrisa) Deberás, pero como Kakashi sensei dijo que solo había 9 vacantes.

Nori y Mikan- Eso solo es para alentar a los estudiantes a competir entre ellos pero se pueden graduar todos los que completen el ejercicio.

Kaiseki- Muy bien los 5 somos genin nuestro sueño de hacer de los Uzumaki un gran clan ninja está tomando forma y Naruto tu sueño de ser Hokage puede comenzar, debemos ahorrar nuestro sueldo de las misiones así que todos guardaremos en conjunto al menos el 10% para emergencias pero solo eso y recuerden que necesitaremos armas y equipo a partir de ahora así que no se lo gasten todo.

Naruto- (sonriendo y muy feliz) Hermano eres tan aburrido siempre sermoneándome como si fuera un niño pequeño pero no soy ningún niño y tú no eres mayor que yo así que ya relájate que pareces mi abuela más que mi hermano.

Los quintillizos se reían y se divertían todos por igual Naruto trato de divertir a sus hermanos varios chistes y les conto de su día con Konohamaru y como derroto a ese jounin pervertido de closet (Ebizu) está de sobra decir que se rieron a más no poder.

Mientras tanto en una sala de reuniones el tercer lord Hokage se reunía con varios líderes de clanes, jefes militares el consejo civil de la aldea de la hoja, los principales comerciantes de la aldea de la hoja y otras personalidades.

Esas personas- Tercero como permitió que esos monstruos se volvieran genin ha puesto a la aldea en peligro(dijo uno) Esto es intolerable ellos ya han matado a un ninja y los premia en vez de castigarlos (dijo otro) Admitió a 5 equipos se supone que solo serian 3 equipos como siempre (dijo algún otro) Esto es inadmisible. (Y quien sabe que tonterías mas)

Tercero- Les recuerdo que eso de 9 vacantes es solo el mínimo realmente se pueden convertir en genin todos los que demuestren tener la habilidad además nuestro presupuesto puede soportar sin ningún problema 5 equipos alfa el resto de los aspirantes de esa generación irán al programa omega como es la costumbre les aseguro que los hermanos Uzumaki no podrán progresar como sus compañeros sus respectivos senseis ya han recibido sus correspondientes instrucciones y los jefes de clan hablaran mañana con los mentores de sus hijos para discutir como desean proceder y en cuanto a Mizuki el era un traidor así que su muerte carece de importancia en cuanto a los Uzumaki hay que mantenerlos contentos así que el que sean genin es ganancia así que no se preocupen les aseguro que todo saldrá como debe ser.

Una semana después

En un bosque una sombra con ojos brillantes se mueve rápido y es perseguida por un trió de ninjas que a gran velocidad que se ocultan tras los arboles y usan radios para comunicarse.

Kakashi- Informe

Sasuke- Estamos a 5 metros del objetivo

Sakura- Estamos en posición y esperando señal

Naruto- Déjemelo yo puedo deberás

Kakashi- Bien ahora

Naruto salta y atrapa al gato que estaba persiguiendo y el gato empieza a arañar a Naruto en la cara.

Naruto- No, ho duele ya párale gato roñoso

Sasuke- Identificación por collar confirmada es Dora dora la gata mascota de la esposa del Daimiyo oriental.

Unos momentos después en la oficina del Hokage Kakashi y sus genin reportan haber cumplido exitosamente su misión y el gato atrapado recibe un muy aplastante abrazo por su dueña una mujer obesa vestida con un vestido muy caro de color rojo al estilo occidental

La esposa del Daimiyo Oriental- Ho mi bebe estaba tan preocupada

Naruto- Si se merece ser aplastado

Sakura- Ahora entiendo porque quería escapar.

Tercer Hokage- Muy bien para su siguiente misión tienen muchas opciones se necesita ayuda para cosechar verduras en una granja cercana y hace falta quien cuide al bebe del embajador.

Naruto- Tercero por favor como es posible que hacer de niñera y atrapar un gato sean misiones ninja hasta cuando aremos algo emocionante.

Tercero- Naruto parece que todavía no entiendes el privilegio que se te ha dado a nuestra aldea a diario llegan todo tipo de pedidos que van desde el cuidado de bebes hasta asesinatos y todas estas misiones son clasificadas y asignadas según su dificultad en A siendo la mas difícil B, C, D siendo el nivel D el más fácil igualmente los ninjas son clasificados según su experiencia y sus capacidades en Hokage para el mas fuerte seguido del nivel Jounin que la elite les siguen los chunin y hasta el final los genin como tu, por eso hasta que no adquieras más experiencia solo aras misiones nivel D.

Naruto- Muy bien pero no por ello estoy conforme.

Tercero- Supongo que será todo por hoy en fin hasta mañana.

Naruto- Si hasta mañana, así Sakura, Sasuke quieren venir conmigo, mis hermanos quieren festejar que somos genin y con lo que hemos ganado vamos a ir a ese puesto de helados en la aldea y después a los baños termales que opinan mis hermanos también invitaron a sus compañeros de equipo que les parece si todos los nuevos genin de la hoja pasan un buen rato juntos.

Sakura- Claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer Sasuke tu vas a ir verdad.

Sasuke- Esta bien hay una o dos cosas que necesito hablar con Kaiseki.

Naruto- (Con tono de resignación) Bien me alegra que vayas a pelearte con Kaiseki

Más tarde en una heladería de la aldea de la hoja los 16 nuevos ninja de la hoja estaban tomando un helado, ablando y pasando un buen rato como lo hacen los chicos de su edad, las chicas en una mesa, excepto Nori que le gano el piedra papel o tijera a su hermana y no tuvo que soportar al club de fangirls de Sasuke por lo que Nori compartió mesa con sus compañeros de equipo masculinos, los de su hermana y su hermano Naruto, y en la última mesa Daikon con Shino en silencio esperando el inminente desastre de dejar a Sasuke y Kaiseki estar en la misma habitación.

Mesa 1 de chicas

En una de las mesas de la heladería podemos ver a Sakura Haruno junto varias kunoichis de su generación, sentada a su derecha estaba una joven que vestía un vestido muy similar al suyo salvo por que el de ella era naranja y en vez de círculos blancos tenia espirales rojas pero igual vestia los mismos pantalones cortos o mayas (no se que sean) que Sakura su cabello rubio esta trenzado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta los hombros, ojos azules y su tono de piel es más claro que el de sus hermanos pero aun así se nota que esta bronceada ella es Mikan Uzumaki, a la izquierda de Sakura esta una joven muy tímida viste de pantalones azul oscuro como los del uniforme ninja oficial de la hoja una chamarra gruesa para frio color crema (creo que es color crema) su piel es blanca y pálida sus ojos son de un tono plateado, su cabello es corto pero bien peinado de un color entre el azul y el morado (según yo) ella es Hinata Hyuga y cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de 2 cosas, tiene mejor y más desarrollada figura que las demás chicas de su edad y que es demasiado tímida, en la misma mesa pero sentadas en el lado opuesto hay otras tres chicas la de en medio esta una rubia de ojos azules (el color de su cabello y ojos son más claros que los de los hermanos Uzumaki) su cabello esta recogido como si fuera una cola de caballo sin embargo es muy corto y donde debería empezar la cola de caballo esta una pequeña bolsa, vistiendo una mini falda y ombliguera purpura un atuendo que podría considerarse muy atrevido salvo por el hecho de que sus piernas están cubiertas por vendas de las rodillas para arriba y su puede ver que dichas vendas continúan hasta llegar debajo de la ombliguera, vestía las mismas pseudo mangas que Sasuke solo que con los broches purpura, ella era Ino Yamanaka, a la izquierda de Ino estaba otra chica ella tenía los ojos cafés, su cabello era café y largo llegándole a media espalda, vestía un vestido café de una pieza como el de Sakura y Mikan solo que debajo de la cintura seguía una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y en la espalda no tenía ningún estampado, su piel era clara ella era Ariazu Cho, al otro lado de Ino estaba sentada una joven de cabello negro largo peinado en una trenza sin embargo debido a que esta chica tiene mucho mas cabello que sus amigas su trenza es muy gruesa y le llega hasta debajo de la cintura, piel blanca pálida (su tono de piel era un intermedio de entre el tono normal de una persona y un albino) sus ojos eran verdes y vestía un vestido azul que de la cintura para arriba parecía una camisa con escote que mostraba una maya ninja debajo y de la cintura para abajo parecía una minifalda muy corta apenas debajo de lo que debe (ya saben que) y usaba los mismos pantalones cortos de malla (creo que eso son ya que nunca he visto que sakura tuviera bolsillos que no sean los de las armas) que las otras chicas ella es Etsuko Gina

Fangirls- Tu nuevo corte de pelo se te genial (dijo una) que envidia que estés en el mismo equipo que Sasuke (dijo otra) te imaginas estar en problemas y ser rescatada por Sasuke Uchiha o creo que me desmayo (dijo otra) vamos cuenta los detalles (continuaba una) este vestido me hace ver gorda (pregunto una) debería comer otro es que estoy a dieta (dice otra)

Mikan- (Pensando: Esto va para largo HAA Kaiseki me las vas a pagar)

Sakura-Si Sasuke es grandioso esta casi al nivel de Kakashi sensei y bueno es reservado como de costumbre pero estoy segura de que ahora me estima, digo somos compañeros de equipo entrenamos juntos, vamos a misiones juntos (Pensando: Pero Sasuke me rechaza y pareciera que no me nota) estoy segura de que lo conquistare si soy constante

Ino- Si como no, ni creas que me ganaras a Sasuke yo lo conquistare sé que soy todo lo que Sasuke considera atractivo en una chica.

Sakura- ¿Tu? Ino puerca tú jamás me vencerás.

Mikan- Chicas por favor no se comporten así, se supone que este es un rato para pasarlo bien entre chicas no para pelearse.

Etsuko- Bien, entonces dinos quien te gusta.

Mikan- ¿Qué?

Fangirls- Dinos, dinos, dinos,

En la mesa 2 de personas relativamente normales estaban Naruto sentado junto con su hermana Nori que era una copia de Mikan y al otro lado de Naruto estaba un joven de pantalones cafés chamarra gris con capucha llevaba a un pequeño perro en la cabeza se notaba que tenía el pelo negro corto aunque su capucha terminaba en una especie de afelpado que daba el aspecto de melena, igual que casi todos en la aldea era caucásico (piel blanca) tenía los ojos negros y en los cachetes tenia marcas rojas como colmillos que parecían ser tatuajes o pintura tribal de algún tipo él era Kiba Inuzuka. Enfrente pero en la misma mesa estaban sentados tres chicos, en medio un joven albino vestido de pantalón rojo y camisa negra muy simples su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para llegarle a las orejas y estaba alborotado él era Tetsu Aki, a un lado tenia a un joven obeso tenía unos pantalones cortos cafés, tenia vendadas las piernas de las rodillas para abajo, camisa amarilla con un kanji (letra japonesa) muy grande en rojo, arriba un saco verde, usa bufanda del codo a la muñeca tiene los brazos vendados, ojos negros, cabello marrón alborotado, con unas curiosas espirales rojas en los cachetes el es Chouji Akimichi y al otro lado de Tetsu esta otro chico vistiendo pantalones cafés (ha de ser moda) saco gris y debajo malla ninja, su cara muestra que esta aburrido ojos y cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo en cuyo final su pelo parado parecían picos.

Naruto- Este helado es genial deberás tráiganme otro.

Chouji- Hmm, necesito otros tres helados de chocolate con fresas y chispitas.

Kiba- De acuerdo pero este helado de mango y galleta también tiene lo suyo

Nori- HMMMOP

Tetsu- Nori no deberías hablar con la boca llena

Shikamaru- Que problemático,

En la mesa 3 Donde se espera el desastre

En un lado de la mesa están Kaiseki Uzumaki que viste exactamente igual a su hermano, de hecho lo confundirían con Naruto si no fuera porque su cabello es lo bastante largo para llegarle a los hombros es un poco más alto y no tiene esas marcas en la cara, a su lado se encuentra Daikon que es muy similar a sus hermanos su cabello se ve como el de Naruto y solo se diferencia por ser tan alto como Kaiseki y vestir de pantalones y chamarra completamente naranjas, enfrente se encuentran Sasuke y a su lado un muy silencioso chico un poco más alto que el con cabello café parado y abultado similar a un peinado afro, lleva lentes oscuros, pantalones cafés y una gabardina de color entre gris y azul pálido (no se de colores así que corríjanme si gustan)

Kaiseki- Aquí estamos todos los 16 nuevos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja todavía no puedo creer que al resto de nuestra generación los devolvieran a la academia.

Sasuke- (Tono arrogante y confiado) Eran débiles

Kaiseki- No los descartaría todavía, Sasuke sabias que en la aldea hay 2 diferentes programas ninja, el alfa en el que estamos nosotros de quienes se espera que seamos los líderes de la aldea y la elit ninja y el omega donde estarán nuestros compañeros, ellos serán los soldados de la aldea, haciendo todo tipos de tareas como ser guardias de seguridad de ahí, adema de ahí vienen los anbu y a los mejores anbu se les honra con el título de jounin

Sasuke- Muy interesante pero para mí siguen siendo perdedores

Una vez terminado su charla se fueron a los baños termales de la aldea de la hoja los chicos a su espacio y las chicas al suyo.

En el lado de las chicas

Ino -¿no puedo creerlo porque los esconden de esa forma?

Sakura- No es justo nosotras somos planas y ustedes que si tienen no las lucen.

Hinata- Es que yo mmm

Mikan- Pues no se Hinata pero yo y mi hermana no tenemos con quien hablar de estas cosas y solo se nos ocurrió húsar vendas para esconderlos

Nori- Nosotros no tenemos una madre con quien hablar de estas cosas

Las fangirls- Tener esas curvas y no lucirlas es un crimen (Dijo Ariazu) Es verdad mañana ay que tener un día de compras (Agrego Etzuco) Mientras no vayan tras Sasuke las ayudare a tener a sus pies a los chicos que quieran (Dijo audazmente Ino) Si mañana es día de chicas (finalizo Sakura)

Hinata que es muy tímida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, por otro lado Mikan y Nori que no sabían si esto era bueno o malo, por no tener a un ejemplo femenino que imitar además de convivir demasiado con sus hermanos ellas no eran muy femeninas aunque intentaban ser dulces flores cuando no hacían cosas de ninja (entrenamiento etc.) realmente querían hacer eso de pasar un día de chicas pero ¿con las fangirls?

En el lado de los hombres

Kaiseki- Y que tal la vida de genin Sasuke alguna misión emocionante.

Sasuke- Por supuesto que no al menos mi sensei me da entrenamiento extra, estoy ansioso por probar que tanto he mejorado.

Kaiseki- Que envidia mi sensei solo me da a mi equipo y a mi estrategia y formaciones para actuar como equipo repaso de lo visto en la academia y cuando le pido formación extra solo me dice que está ocupado, realmente me toco un inútil.

Sasuke- (Extrañado) Por que debería, tú no tienes ningún talento que desarrollar

Kaiseki- (su característico tono tranquilo) ¿Por qué dices eso? Porque no tengo gekkei genkai como tú o no provengo de un clan ninja con técnicas secretas como las del clan Nara o el clan Yamanaka, ¿Es eso Sasuke?

Sasuke- (Tono firme) Si, para ser un ninja hay que nacer como uno, tú no eres más que un chiste sin linaje intentando ser un ninja

Kaiseki- (Su tono tranquilo) ¿En realidad piensas eso?

Sasuke- Si

Kaiseki- No deberías ser tan elitista, después de todo el 3º y 4º lord Hokage además de Jariya de los sanin no eran de grandes linajes ninja.

Sasuke- Puede ser pero los grandes clanes ninja como el Uchiha descienden del legendario sabio de los 6 caminos así que no somos iguales, tal vez puedas volverte un gran ninja Kaiseki pero nunca tendrás el honor ni la gloria de los grandes clanes ninja ni siquiera clanes como el Yamanaka o el Aburame están en el mismo estatus que el Uchiha o el Hyuga

Charlaron muy amenamente aunque se notaba que buscan provocarse para pelear lo que no paso ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros de generación quienes esperaban una pelea que por alguna razón no empezaba.

Daikon-¿Por qué no están peleando?

Naruto- Desde el examen genin a Sasuke se le bajaron los humos un poco y Kaiseki siempre se dirige a todos de buena forma creo que han hecho a un lado sus diferencias

Tetsu- Ojala que si este día ha sido muy agradable.

Kiba- Creo que es aburrido, sus peleas eran lo mejor de la academia.

Todos pasaron un buen momento y más tarde se dirigieron a sus casas a dormir.

Al día siguiente Nori y Mikan Uzumaki salen a tener su día de chicas con las demás kunoichis mientras sus hermanos van a una tienda a comprar equipo ninja, mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, estaban ablando 2 personas uno llevaba el clásico uniforme ninja de la aldea de la hoja lo único peculiar de este hombre era que era moreno y tenía una cicatriz en la cara, su cabello café estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo como la de Shikamaru el era Iruka Umino que se de dirigía a un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica blanca con partes rojas, un sombrero rojo y blanco que tenía un velo blanco que le cubría la cabeza excepto el rostro el cual se notaba que era el de un hombre mayor, tenía manchas por la edad, barba blanca corta parecía de chivo su piel arrugada ojos negros.

Iruka- Aquí están los informes de la academia.

Tercero- Muy bien

Iruka- Disculpe pero como le va a Naruto y a sus hermanos.

Tercero- Ayer tuvieron un gran día y hoy están comprando.

Iruka- Es increíble cómo se están ganando a la gente.

Tercero- En verdad lo es.

Iruka- Recuerdo que casi en ningún establecimiento aceptaban a esos chicos, me alegra que ahora puedan moverse con más tranquilidad por la aldea

Tercero- Es verdad, esto ay que agradecerlo, la gente ahora esta mas dispuesta a aceptar a esos niños, desde que se volvieron genin la gente los ve diferente ni yo me lo explico pero ahora varias personas que lo están aceptando, realmente es algo hermoso.

Más tarde ya muy noche en la aldea de la hoja ya no había nadie en las calles pero en un templo Kaiseki Uzumaki estaba arrodillado ante una estatua de Buda que curiosamente tenia grabado el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja y por detrás se acercaban 3 hombres que vestían mantos negros gafas oscuras y sombreros, estaban muy asustados y andaban muy torpemente, obviamente no eran ninjas y no venían a rezar.

Kaiseki- Justo a tiempo caballeros, no es necesario que hablen yo ya lo se así que no se preocupen, no hare nada en su contra, tampoco los voy a chantajear de esa forma, ciertamente los chantajearía con eso que izo para obtener su fortuna pero no de esa forma ya lo debería de saber, si ya tengo toda la información que querían así que podrán seguir con sus planes y sinceramente gracias por permitir a mis hermanos el comprar en sus tiendas realmente nunca los había visto tan felices y si, si podrá hacer suya a la mujer que desea con lo que averigua tendrá que ser suya o ser ejecutada por alta traición y aquí tienen por lo que han venido junto con mis órdenes.

Kaiseki mete su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca un sobre y lo levanta uno de los hombres se acerca a tomar el sobre para tomarlo, su mano se acerca lenta y temblorosamente pero curiosamente sonreía, agarra el sobre y se aleja rápidamente como temiendo que le pase algo malo, entonces otro de los hombres se acerca mientras saca un maletín lo acomoda a un lado del joven y se aleja.

Kaiseki- Muy bien ya pueden retirarse.

Entonces los misteriosos hombres salen corriendo como si el mismo diablo los siguiera y cuando ya no pueden correr más descansan, todos están muy sudados y asustados aunque sonriendo muy nerviosamente.

-Maldita sea creí que ese monstruo nos iba a matar (dijo uno) no, no nos hará nada mientras le seamos útiles (dijo otro) ¿Qué pasara si cambia de opinión? ese monstruo es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo peor es que no podemos deshacernos de él ¿Por qué demonios aceptamos a esa monstruosidad en nuestras vidas? (agregaba histéricamente el último de ellos) cállate imbécil el podría estar escuchando. (Finalizo uno de ellos)

Esos hombres abrieron el sobre para sacar una hoja de papel que leyeron y partieron en tres partes, cada uno guardo uno de los pedazos y se fueron a sus casas pero muy asustados como temiendo que algo o alguien los siguiera.

Mientras en el templo Kaiseki abría el maletín y sacaba unos pergaminos.

Kaiseki- Con esto los antiguos secretos del chamanismo serán míos y con los exámenes chunin en camino nada podrá interponerse en mi camino.

En un deprimente y desolado lugar un cementerio repleto de huesos y esqueletos de antiguos monstruos muertos en las sombras se nota la silueta de una persona con una máscara y una armadura samurái cuyo color y detalles están ocultos por la oscuridad nada se hoye excepto por la voz de aquella figura.

-(Su vos es oscura misteriosa y femenina) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Puedo sentir una perturbación en el espacio y el tiempo algo está alterando el orden natural del mundo y de alguna forma me ha afectado ¿pero cómo y por qué? debo estar relacionado con lo que origina este caos, aunque esto me ha devuelto la vida y la juventud no puedo permitir que mi esencia sea manipulada sin que yo tenga el control ¡Encontrare el origen de esta perturbación y la controlare!

En la oscuridad ahora se pueden ver 2 ojos rojos con el centro negro y tres aspas negras girando alrededor.

En un calabozo muy similar a una prisión salvo por el hecho de que en vez de hombres peligrosos tras las rejas hay niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres jóvenes muy asustados y desesperanzados tienen miedo, están a la espera de que algo horrible les ocurra y saben que nadie vendrá a rescatarlos en eso por el pasillo aparecen la figura de un hombre con cabello negro largo y suelto hasta media espalda, piel de color blanco como el mármol (literalmente eso no parecía piel humana) ojos amarillos de serpiente sus pupilas eran de víbora y alrededor de sus ojos estaba pintado de purpura, vestido con pantalones y camisa de mangas largas de color negro porta shuriken como muchos ninjas, zapatos negros muy cómodos para correr, un chaleco blindado purpura muy similar a los usados por los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja solo que purpura y con un gran bolsillo enfrente para guardar armas como kunais y shuriken su conjunto está terminado con una bandana ninja con un símbolo de nota musical.

-(Vos maliciosa y alegre de un hombre cuyo tono es extrañamente y espeluznantemente seductor) Esto es muy interesante, que me estará pasando, tal vez un efecto no previsto de mi desarrollo de nuevos ninjutsus, ¡hahajaja! Sensei estoy tan ansioso por mostrarte esta inesperada sorpresa ¡jajajahaja!

Rie como un demente y para horror de sus prisioneros le salen 4 cuernos en la cabeza similares a colmillos, 2 de cada lado dos al final de la frente y el siguiente par solo a 5 centímetros ha tras del primer par.

En otro lugar en una cantina un hombre mayor de unos 50 años vestido de pantalón y camisa verde pasto con, su calzado eran unas waraji (Ver nota al final de pagina) con una especie de chaleco rojo, alrededor de su cuello y sus muñecas sobresalían malla ninja para protegerse de golpes y armas filosas, tenia marcas rojas que bajan en línea recta desde sus ojos, usaba una especie de bandana como las de los ninjas solo que esta era más grande, cubría una mayor extensión y de piedra con un kanji grabado tenia cabellera blanca alborotada y la arreglaba en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. El estaba bebiendo tranquilo cuando de repente.

-¿Un escalofrió? Puedo sentir que algo va mal, el chacra de la naturaleza fluye descontroladamente si huso el modo sabio podría ser peligroso y tal vez me haga falta tendré que preguntarle al gran zapo sabio.

Paga su cuenta y desaparece en una nube de humo.

En otro lugar en una caverna hay reunidos 9 siluetas trasparentes de color rojizo similares a fantasmas ablando

-¿Qué es tan importante para llamarnos de esa forma? (dijo uno) Estaba en medio de una buena pelea ¿por qué me interrumpieron? (dijo otro)

Habla de forma tranquila pero imponente el que parece ser el líder

-Esta reunión es para advertirles, algo o alguien está alterando el orden natural de la naturaleza, tal ves incluso controlándola, estén atentos pues este nuevo poder me es desconocido así como su origen y naturaleza así que tengan cuidado.

-Hera eso Jashin sama ya me lo había dicho esto es abra de aquellos que matan al destino

Ese comentario fue sorprendente pero nadie lo tomo enserio excepto por.

-Odio darle la razón Hidan pero él ha estado ablando de eso toda la semana según el 4 personas que no debían nacer nacieron y por ello el orden natural del mundo se está estropeando por que 4 personas sin destino se están metiendo con los destinos de todos los demás

-Podría ser eso pero de donde sacaste esa información

-Jashin sama me lo dijo él lo sabe todo

-Hace unos días a Hidan le dio un ataque de algo, se puso negro como cuando hace su ritual de maldición y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, después de 3 horas me arte y me metí en su mente para averiguar qué pasaba pero solo averigüe que Hidan no esta tan orate como creemos el realmente está conectado con su dios y fue espeluznante.

Los demás miembros de la junta se sorprendieron.

-No entiendo que tienen de especial esos 4

- Todos venimos a este mundo con un destino trazado y nuestro nacimiento mismo es parte del plan pero el nacimiento de ellos no era parte de ningún plan, por ello ellos no son parte del plan y al nacer ellos están estropeando el plan, no importa cuál era el designio ellos lo alteran con su sola existencia y provocaran que el mundo valla a otra dirección que no se suponía que fuera en otras palabras ellos realmente están matando el destino eso podría ser un problema si se suponía que nosotros triunfáramos.

-A mi parecer eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros o nuestro plan así que ignoraremos a esos individuos y seguiremos adelante y gracias Hidan tu información nos ha sido de enorme utilidad ay algo más que necesitemos saber.

Hidan- Jashin sama me ha dicho que los individuos cuya existencia es una alteración del horden natural del mundo como yo mismo, Orochimaru y Madara Uchiha incrementaremos nuestros poderes.

-Interesante gracias Hidan la reunión de hoy ha terminado.

**Notas de autor**

**En Japon se usan dos tipos de sandalias para no pisar el Tatami (piso de las viviendas u hoteles)  
Las de madera se denominan GETTA las de cuero liviano se denominan SETTA o zori, hay otro tipo de calzado que se utiliza mas en exteriores o para hacer trabajos,  
son llamados waraji.**

**Otra cosa no se mucho de colores así que si me quieren corregir en algo se los agradecería.**

**En el siguiente capítulo empiezan los exámenes chunin y con respecto al país de las olas esa aventura me parece innecesaria pero Haku y Zabuza saldrán más adelante.**


	4. Exámenes chunin el comienzo

**Notas del autos**

**Nota aclaratoria yo no soy dueño de Naruto ni de ninguna de las series aprovechadas para hacer este fanfic, esta historia es algo hecho por fans para fans sin fines de lucro**

**Aprovecho para disculparme por una serie de situaciones familiares y la escuela ocupe todo mi tiempo y no subí el capitulo que ha estado listo desde la semana pasada**

Capitulo 4 Exámenes chunin parte uno.

Un mes había pasado desde que todos los nuevos genin se habían reunido para festejar en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, todos los nuevos equipos de genin habían realizado varias misiones de nivel D, tales como pasear perros, ayudar a arreglar el jardín de algún cliente y recoger basura en diversa áreas de la aldea, los nuevos genin también habían dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a su entrenamiento como ninjas sin mencionar que se llevaban mejor entre sí, realmente eran buenos tiempos pero hoy algo de suma importancia iba a pasar.

En una de las calles de la aldea de la hoja Kakashi Hatake caminaba leyendo ese libro naranja seguido de su equipo de genin que hacían su habitual charla.

Sakura- (tono tímido) Sasuke quieres, no se pasar más tiempo juntos ya sabes mejorar como equipo.

Sasuke- No gracias y si quieres ser útil para el equipo deberías mejorar tu ninjutsu en vez de andar coqueteando, realmente no tienes ningún merito Naruto al menos es un buen oponente para mí en los entrenamientos tu no aportas nada.

Sakura- (Pensando: Es cierto no aporto nada al equipo y lo peor es que Sasuke prefiere a Naruto antes que a mí, ¡No, no perderé ante Naruto!)

Sakura se queda parada con la mirada en el suelo, cualquiera con algo de sensibilidad notaria que ese comentario la deprimió, después ve a Naruto con algo de enojo. Solo Kakashi es capaz de entender lo que pasa por la mente de la joven kunoichi y prefiere terminar el trabajo para evitar una escena

Kakashi- Muy bien creo que será todo por hoy tienen el resto del día libre que les aproveche.

Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo, Sasuke salta a un árbol cercano y se va muy rápido, Naruto solo se va caminando mientras Sakura sigue viendo con rencor a su nuevo rival.

Repentinamente una caja pintada para parecer piedra con hoyos para los ojos en su parte frontal empieza a perseguir a Naruto, este al principio solo camina un poco más rápido, luego empieza a correr mientras la caja lo sigue a alta velocidad y después de alguna manera Naruto termina detrás de la caja con una sonrisa.

Naruto- Hola Konohamaru cuanto tiempo.

Entonces se oye una vos proveniente de la caja.

-Incluso descubriste que era yo, realmente eres un ninja fenomenal.

Repentinamente la falsa piedra explota y salen enormes humaredas de diferentes colores, verde, rosa, azul y algunos más, entre tanto humo aparecen 2 niños y una niña asfixiándose por tanto humo. Todos usaban sandalias azules ninjas y goggles verdes el de en medio Konohamaru viste pantalones grises con parches cafés en la rodillas, camisa amarilla con el emblema de la hoja en rojo, una enorme bufanda azul, su cabello parado como el de Naruto y sus ojos son de color marrón a su lado se encuentra Udon un niño con lentes, usaba pantalones cafés y camisa azul marino su cabello café peinado hacia los lados y ojos negros, completando el trió y al otro lado de Konohamaru se encuentra Moegi el miembro femenino del equipo vistiendo un pantalón café, una blusa rosa larga y arriba una pequeña camisa roja, ojos negros, parecía tener un rubor rojo en las mejillas y su cabello pelirrojo era de un tono muy similar a la zanahoria estaba atada en dos colas de caballo que se erguían en su cabeza.

Konohamaru- Creo que usamos demasiado humo.

Entonces los 3 niños hacen el intento de dar una heroica presentación.

Konohamaru- Soy el futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja soy el único e inigualable Konohamaru

Udon-Soy Udon me gustan las matemáticas

Moegi-Conóceme soy Moegi la atrevida Kunoichi de preescolar

Juntos los tres- Somos el equipo Konohamaru

Naruto- (muy feliz y sonriendo) Que hay.

Konohamaru- Oye jefe prometiste que jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros

Naruto- Es que he estado muy ocupado deberás tengo muchas misiones que hacer aunque hasta ahora ninguna ha sido emocionante.

Sakura- (Aun deprimida y viendo con rencor a Naruto) Un ninja jugando a los ninjas que bizarro y supuestamente soy inferior a él.

Konohamaru- (Acercándose a Naruto) Oye jefe eres muy astuto, esa chica es tu novia verdad.

Naruto- (Tomando con humor el comentario) Sakura, ella es bonita pero no es lo que estoy buscando en una chica.

Este comentario molesto a Sakura pero parece que Naruto no lo noto.

Konohamaru- ¿Por qué dices eso? Jefe que tipo de chicas te gustan.

Naruto- Veras Konohamaru Sakura es miembro del club de fans de Sasuke y no pienso conformarme con las sobras de alguien mas además Sakura se pasa todo el rato coqueteando con Sasuke y no entrena como es debido así nunca será un verdadero ninja y yo quiero convertirme en el siguiente Hokage, necesito a una poderosa kunoichi respaldándome no a una fangirl.

Sakura oye esto y se molesta bastante.

Sakura-(Molesta y gritando) ¡Naruto! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, tú no eres más que un mediocre un don nadie y eres demasiado débil tu eres quien nunca será un ninja de verdad!

Naruto-(Con un tono frio y neutral) No desperdiciare mi tiempo contigo eres demasiado poca cosa

Naruto se va caminando tranquilamente y Sakura corre tras él para golpearlo y cuando lo ataca atraviesa a Naruto como si fuera un fantasma ¿un clon ilusorio? Como los del examen de graduación ¿Cuándo fue qué?

Entonces Sakura voltea y se da cuenta que está sola, Naruto y sus pequeños amigos se han ido. Sakura apretaba sus puños con rabia, bajaba su cabeza con resignación.

Sakura- (Enojada) Naruto, tu como te atreves a humillarme de esa forma (Pensando: Soy un verdadero ninja, estoy locamente enamorada de Sasuke y no me harás menos Naruto.)

En otra parte Naruto aparece en las ramas de un árbol con Konohamaru agarrándose de su cuello y llevando a sus amigos en los brazos.

Los niños- Naruto eres genial (Dice Udon) Si engañaste a esa chica enojona (agrega Moegi) Pero que miedo ¿Por qué te ataco jefe no son compañeros de equipo? (Finaliza Konohamaru)

Naruto-(regresando a su tono alegre de costumbre) Ella se enojo por que dije la verdad y no le gusto, mira que no reconocer el jutsu de clonación a estas alturas en fin chicos nos vemos más tarde tengo que entrenar con mis hermanos.

Naruto y los pequeños ninjas de preescolar se separan, pero en el mismo árbol se ven a 3 ninjas muy curiosos que llevan bandanas con el símbolo de una nota musical sandalias ninja negras muy similares a zapatos pero dejaban ver los dedos, pantalones grises con estampado de camuflaje negro y bufandas purpura con estampado de camuflaje de color similar,

En medio del trió y sentado en la rama del árbol estaba un joven de camisa de color morado, por su posición encorvada y la paja que lleva en la espalda parece jorobado y su rostro está cubierto de vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, a la derecha del y parado otro que lleva una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas con varios kanjis rojos grabados en ella, malla ninja de armadura cubría sus brazos hasta la muñeca , llevaba una banda en su estomago, sus cabello parado y sus ojos eran de color oscuro y su protector de frente era de un diseño especial que cubría no solo su frente sino además partes de su rostro a los lados de su cara, parada a su izquierda el miembro femenino del equipo ella llevaba una pequeña falda gris con estampado de camuflaje negro arriba de su pantalón, chaleco verde claro, muñequeras negras, ojos negros grandes y su cabellera negra larga, lacia peinada hacia atrás le llegaba hasta los tobillos y estaba atado con un moño purpura ella tenía una silueta femenina bien proporcionada para una chica de su edad (un año mayor que los nuevos genin) no demasiado pero se notaba y se veía bien.

Los ninjas- ¿Qué opinas Dosu(dice uno) Nada importante son solo los clásicos perdedores de siempre pero a esos chicos del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki hay que mantenerlos en la mira.

En el mismo árbol había un joven pelirrojo de mirada siniestra que nadie noto.

Más tarde Naruto en su departamento se encuentra con sus hermanos que estaban en el piso en posición de loto cualquiera pensaría que meditaban sin embargo tenían una hoja adherida a su frente y en sus manos una pequeña hoja que se partía poco a poco Naruto saca dos hojas de su pantalón e imita a sus hermanos huna hora más tarde todos se relajan.

Daikon- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Naruto- Igual de aburrido ¿hasta cuándo tendré una misión emocionante?

Mikan y Nori- Ten paciencia y Kaiseki que es tan importante que no querías hablar hasta que llegara Naruto

Kaiseki- Los exámenes chunin

Naruto- ¿Los del festival?

Kaiseki- Correcto este año serán más temprano y debemos decidir si participaremos o no y de participar cual será nuestra estrategia.

Nori y Mikan- (Emocionadas) Tenemos el chance de ser chunin no podemos pasar por alto la oportunidad hay que entrar

Daikon- Estoy de acuerdo no hay nada que pensar esto nos pondrá un paso más cerca de nuestro sueño

Naruto- De veras ay que hacerlo seremos chunin y al fin tendremos misiones emocionantes.

Kaiseki- Me alegra que quieran participar pero antes deben considerar algunas cosas antes de decidir si realmente queremos participar.

Naruto- ¿Qué cosas? No entiendo de veras que quieres decir.

Daikon- Explícate.

Kaiseki- Los exámenes chunin no son solo el torneo y el festival que hacen 2 veces al año en alguna de las aldeas ninja, los exámenes chunin son muy peligrosos en más de un sentido, he investigado muchos han muerto en los exámenes chunin, otros se han quedado trabados de por vida además este es un evento publico en donde se juega el orgullo de la aldea si un genin falla no pasa la gran cosa pero si hace el ridículo y avergüenza a la aldea el castigo puede ser muy severo incluso lo pueden sacar del programa ninja además es una oportunidad muy buena para que los ninjas de otras aldeas se deshagan de posibles amenazas muchos ninjas extranjeros podrían asistir con la misión de eliminar ninjas extranjeros antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza para sus aldeas en vez de aprobar, el examen chunin es una gran oportunidad pero también es una trampa mortal.

Este comentario dejo a todos algo alterados.

Kaiseki- Piénsenlo bien y por cierto para los exámenes chunin hacen falta equipos de tres así que regularmente asisten los equipos capitaneados por jounin aunque no es obligatorio que sean los equipos oficiales aunque es lo preferible, en caso de que nuestros compañeros de equipo no quieran entrar tenemos la opción de inscribirnos juntos que les parecería ser un equipo familiar en los exámenes chunin.

Los demás- Si eso sería genial de veras demostraríamos nuestra fuerza.

Kaiseki- Sin embargo esto lo aremos solo como último recurso si nuestros compañeros de equipo quieren entrar les debemos algo de camaradería.

Daikon- ¿Pero que pasara si nuestros senseis no nos dejan participar?

Kaiseki- Necesitamos una recomendación de nuestros mentores para entrar pero una vez que tengamos su recomendación con qué equipo entrar es decisión nuestra así que esperaremos hasta el último momento para decidir ¿Qué opinan?

Los demás- Estamos de acuerdo.

En otro sitio un salón en el edificio del Hokage el tercer lord Hokage estaba sentado en un escritorio y en frente de pie había varios ninjas de la aldea de la hoja que llevaban el uniforme estándar de la aldea de la hoja.

Tercero- Imagino que viendo aquí a sus camaradas ya sabrán por qué han sido convocados

Kakashi- Tan pronto creí que tendríamos más tiempo

Iruka- (Pensando: No hace falta decir que es apresurado los exámenes chunin son peligrosos para cualquiera y los nuevos genin solo han hecho misiones nivel D simplemente no están preparados)

Tercero- Ahora quiero sus recomendaciones quienes están listos para ascender al siguiente nivel.

En eso pasaron al frente 5 ninjas uno de ellos era Kakashi Hatake, a su lado otro jounin de ojos marrones cabello negro corto y barba de candado con el típico atuendo ninja de la aldea de la hoja salvo por vendas que usaba debajo de los hombros, brazaletes en ambas muñecas y una faja con el kanji del fuego que sobresalía, también él era Asuma Sarutobi y a su lado avanzaba una kunoichi de cabello negro largo ojos rojos, su maquillaje consiste en labial rojo y sombra de ojos morado ella en lugar de vestir el atuendo ninja oficial viste una especie de conjunto de malla de armadura roja en la derecha se le nota la manga de una camisa roja el resto parece estar cubierto por lo que parecen ser vendas de tela muy grandes que cubren su cuerpo pero en sus manos y sus muslos lleva vendas de verdad lleva su bandana en la frente y usa las mismas sandalias azules que los demás ella era Kurenai Yūhi

Tambien avanzo un jounin vistiendo el atuendo oficial ninja de la aldea de la hoja mas una funda de espada en su espalda sostenida por una cuerda que estaba acomodada en forma diagonal en su chaleco incluyendo un pañuelo oscuro que cubría su cabello pero dejaba a la vista unos mechones marrones tenia ojeras oscuras y tenía aspecto de estar enfermo y parecía tener tos él era Hayate Gekko

Completando el quinteto había otro hombre con el atuendo jounin oficial llevaba un pañuelo que no dejaba ver su cabello y usaba lentes oscuros

Estos 5 ninjas pasaron frente al Hokage para entregarle unos papeles y después regresaron a donde estaban.

Iruka- Un momento lord Hokage conozco a los jóvenes recomendados fueron antes mis estudiantes y son prometedores ninjas pero es muy pronto para ellos los exámenes chunin podrían destruirlos y según se solo han hecho misiones nivel D

Tercero- Iruka tu punto es válido y será tomado en cuenta pero realmente me interesa saber lo que esta generación puede lograr entre ellos hay varios prodigios y otros ninjas con potencial que sería bueno poner a prueba para ver si son capases de volverse dignos ninjas así que lo más seguro es que participen.

A muchos esto no les gustaba sin embargo el Hokage había decidido.

Ya era muy tarde en la aldea de la hoja estaba anocheciendo y en las ruinas de una parte de la aldea de la hoja que parecía un pueblo fantasma, las casas se veían viejas y mal cuidadas, algunas estaban muy dañadas y quien fuera experto podría darse cuenta que el sitio fue usado como campo de batalla el rasgo más importante es un símbolo similar a una raqueta de tenis que esta por todas partes en una de esas destartaladas calles se encuentra Kaiseki Uzumaki quien sonríe al ver a Sasuke Uchiha que se acerca a él.

Sasuke- (Muy enojado) ¿Por qué me has llamado aquí?

Kaiseki- Descuida Sasuke no estoy aquí para faltarle el respeto a tu difunta familia y tampoco quiero pelear contigo así que relájate por favor

Sasuke- ¡Dime qué quieres!

Kaiseki- Como es posible que sepas paso algún tiempo en los templos de la aldea de la hoja leyendo antiguos textos de sacerdotes, diversos monjes y chamanes simplemente me pareció apropiado aprovechar todo lo que he aprendido para ayudarte a ver la verdad ¿por cierto ya despertaste tu sharingan verdad? Es necesario para que no me tomes por un charlatán.

Sasuke- (Pensando: ¿Qué es esta horrible sensación? Yo, yo tengo miedo esta terrible sensación es Kaiseki es tan agresivo esto es ira tan intensa es casi palpable nunca en mi vida sentí nada tan horrible, es una sensación tan aplastante siento que voy a ser aplastado por un gigante ¿Este es Kaiseki?

Sasuke estaba a punto de conocer al verdadero Kaiseki que se escondía detrás de una tranquila sonrisa y Sasuke tenía miedo, Kaiseki por su parte mostraba la misma sonrisa sádica que cuando mato a Mizuki…

Ya era otro día y como de costumbre Naruto Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando a Kakashi como siempre aunque había algo mal con Sasuke, estaba muy molesto, Naruto había preferido dejarlo en paz mientras se tranquilizaba. Pero Sakura…

Sakura- (Sonando dulce y gentil) Sasuke, estas bien, te noto algo tenso que tal si después vamos a algún sitio yo podría ya sabes

Sasuke-(Enojado) ¡Cállate inútil!

Esto dejo muy impactados a sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba de mal humor pero no creía que estuviera tan enojado como para desquitarse con Sakura a quien solía ignorar por otro lado Sakura estaba muy herida ella solo quería ayudar a Sasuke y el otra vez le había gritado hubiera hecho una escena pero repentinamente llego Kakashi.

Kakashi- Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza peo ahora realmente le tengo una noticia que los va a emocionar los he recomendado para los exámenes chunin (Pensando: Curioso ¿Qué tendrá tan molesto a Sasuke? El generalmente se guarda sus emociones pero tal parece que no puede contenerse ahora y Sakura parece muy afligida a ella realmente no le interesa ser ninja solo quiere coquetear con Sasuke, que Naruto ignore a este par no ayuda en nada ¿Hice bien al recomendarlos para el examen chunin? En fin ya es muy tarde para lamentarse.)

Kakashi saca 3 boletas que sus genin toman y comienza a explicar.

Kakashi- El examen se llevaba a cabo en 15 días a partir de ahora en la academia ninja en la sección restringida no es obligatorio si no se sienten listos pueden esperar el del año entrante. (ver nota del autor)

Naruto- Pero sensei los exámenes chunin son en equipos de 3 si uno de nosotros no va entonces el reto no podrá participar ¿o sí?

Este comentario llamo la atención de todos

Kakashi- Tienes razón Naruto los exámenes chunin son en equipos de 3 integrantes sin excepciones.

Naruto- Sin excepciones pero mi hermana esta en un equipo de 4 integrantes

Kakashi- Entonces un miembro del equipo tendrá que esperar a la siguiente oportunidad Naruto, nunca han dejado participar a un equipo de 4

Sakura- Pero sensei usted dijo que era decisión nuestra.

Kakashi- Y así es, es una decisión que afecta al equipo si alguno de ustedes decide no participar los otros no podrán.

Naruto- Pero sensei una vez con la recomendación nosotros podemos elegir con quien hacer equipo no es obligatorio ir con nuestros compañeros de equipo oficiales verdad.

Kakashi- En eso también tienes razón Naruto antes de entrar al salón del examen se inscribirán como equipo y puede con cualquiera que haya sido recomendado pero Naruto ¿Cómo sabes esto?

Naruto- Kaiseki me lo dijo de echo mis hermanos y yo acordamos que si nuestros compañeros de equipo no quieren participar hacer un equipo de hermanos para los exámenes chunin.

Kakashi- (Pensando: ¿Cómo supo eso? Debo recordar que Kaiseki es un investigador de primera quien sabe que estrategias tenga ya preparadas pero como se dio cuenta ¿Kaiseki por si solo ha descifrado el sistema de comunicación entre los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja? ¿Cómo obtuvo tanta información acerca de los exámenes chunin? ¿Se lo habrá dicho lord Hokage?) Esa es una idea muy interesante Naruto sin embargo te recomendaría que reconsideraras ir con Sakura y Sasuke sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar el trabajo en equipo en fin eso es todo piénsenlo.

Naruto- ¿Van a participar?

Sasuke- Sin duda será una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba mis habilidades, Naruto crees que podríamos incluir en nuestro equipo a una de tus hermanas realmente seria de ayuda.

Sakura- ¿Nori? Pero Sasuke yo soy tu compañera de equipo

Sasuke- Si puedo elegir a mis compañeros de equipo prefiero a una verdadera Kunoichi y no a una inútil

Naruto- Claro si quieres vamos a mi casa a preguntarle haber como quedo con su equipo (Pensando: ¿Qué hago? Sakura es mi compañera de equipo pero la familia es primero y de seguro ella haría que nos retrasáramos)

Sasuke y Naruto se van y dejan sola a Sakura sola

Sakura- Pero Sasuke yo tu Sasuke, Naruto tu hemm(Se pone de rodillas y empieza a llorar)

Oculto pero cerca se encuentre Kakashi viendo desde una azotea.

Kakashi- Yo realmente estoy decepcionado, he fracasado como maestro a esos 2 no les importa el equipo ni Sakura, solo piensan en enaltecer a sus propias familias, Sasuke ¿Cómo piensas restablecer el clan Uchiha si haces a un lado y tratas como basura a la gente que te quiere? Una familia requiere de amor ¿Naruto como quieres convertirte en Hokage si solo usas como objetos a los que deberían ser tus amigos y aliados? Un digno líder vive para su gente y no los trata como objetos tú y tus hermanos quieren hacer de su familia una gran clan ninja ¿Cómo lo harán si tratan como escoria a todo el mundo? Una gran clan ninja lo es por su servicio a la aldea ese camino en busca de la gloria personal sin considerar a los demás solo traerá fracaso y resentimiento Naruto realmente no lo entiendes verdad y Sakura hasta cuando dejaras esa actitud, tú podrías ser un gran y poderoso ninja tienes un intelecto y una destreza que muchos envidiarían virtualmente no debería haber ningún ninjutsu que no pudieras dominar es una pena que te detengas tu misma de esa forma.

En el pequeño departamento de los Uzumaki los quintillizos y un muy peculiar invitado estaban tomando un té.

Kaiseki- ¿Ya tienen todas sus recomendaciones para los exámenes chunin?

El resto- Si

Kaiseki- Muy bien díganme como estuvieron los equipos.

Daikon- Shino se mostro muy confiado en poder aprobar pero me preocupa Hinata hable con ella y parece querer mejorar así que supongo que no puedo pedir más.

Naruto- Sasuke y yo queremos participar aunque queremos que Nori complete nuestro equipo aunque no se que opine ella.

Nori- Por mí no hay ningún problema Ino y los chicos ya decidieron hacer equipo para el examen chunin.

Mikan- Kiba realmente se emociono con el examen y Tetsu parece querer aceptar el reto esto se ve bien.

Kaiseki- Muy interesante mis compañeras de equipo han mejorado mucho desde el examen de graduación y parecen tener suficiente confianza en ellas mismas como para aprobar los exámenes chunin entonces un equipo estará compuesto por Naruto, Sasuke y Nori, por mi parte mi equipo se ve lo bastante fuerte y confiado como para afrontar los exámenes chunin así que ahora ay que entrenar Sasuke deberías d entrenar con Naruto y con Nori para los exámenes chunin.

Sasuke- Bien pero no me des ordenes no soy ninguno de tus hermanos.

Kaiseki- Como gustes considéralo un consejo no una orden.

No era muy tarde así que los quintillizos se fueron a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea, trabajaban realmente duro Daikon y Naruto tenían una pelea de práctica para mejorar su taijutsu Nori y Mikan aventaban sus armas a muñecos de paja acomodados en diferentes partes algunos cerca otros lejos y parecían siempre acertar mientras tanto Kaiseki meditaba en posición de loto y cada media hora cambiaban de actividades Mikan y Nori practicaban su taijutsu mientras Naruto y Daikon afinaban su puntería y sorprendente mente Kaiseki uso el jutsu de clones y se puso a pelear consigo mismo de una forma extraordinaria usando su chacra en mejorar sus habilidades y físicas y manipulándolo perfectamente a través de todo su cuerpo Kaiseki mostraba un nivel superior al de todos sus hermanos

Naruto- ¿Kaiseki como haces eso?

Kaiseki- Ya te lo he dicho Naruto, todo es cuestión de chacra.

Daikon- Cada vez que inventas un nuevo ninjutsu te zafas diciendo eso para no compartir el secreto.

Kaiseki- ¿Por qué me acusas acaso no escribí todo en un pergamino para que lo leyeras cuando quisieras?

Nori y Mikan- Es verdad pero no es suficiente el jutsu de marioneta humana no lo podemos hacer.

Kaiseki- Eso es porque aun no entienden el chacra tienen el talento y grandes reservas de chacra pero les falta el conocimiento deberían de leer mas.

Naruto- Bien explícanos por que yo de veras no entiendo ya podemos hacer el jutsu clones de sombras pero no el de la marioneta humana.

Kaiseki- Como sabrás el chacra es la energía resultante de mesclar energía física y energía espiritual eso es el chacra y el ninjutsu es básicamente la manipulación del chacra para provocar un efecto deseado mediante señales de manos, hasta ahora hemos mejorado notablemente nuestro control de chacra haciendo diversos ejercicios como adherir una hoja a nuestra frente, partir una hoja usando solo nuestro chacra de viento, escalar arboles adhiriendo nuestros pies a la madera con chacra, caminar sobre el agua y mas pero la manipulación del mismo es una historia diferente y hacer bien las posiciones de mano no siempre basta hace falta húsar la mente visualiza lo que quieres y concentrarte cuando utilizo el nijutsu de la marioneta humana me arriesgo mucho porque requiere de mucho chacra y hacer que los hilos ninja se adhieran en los lugares correctos requiere de mucha precisión si un solo hilo falla el jutsu es fácilmente anulado, hacer fluir apropiadamente mi chacra adentro del cuerpo del enemigo es muy difícil además de agotador y requiere de un conocimiento detallado del cuerpo humano si no hago fluir mi chacra por las partes correctas del sistema nervioso y la red de chacra este simplemente no sirve. Si cometo el mas mínimo error abre desperdiciado una enorme cantidad de chacra y quedare vulnerable a un ataque así que como veras ese jutsu lo tengo contemplado como algo que debe usarse con cuidado porque podría volverse en mi contra. Si el jutsu sale mal es porque simplemente saben demasiado poco de anatomía

Esta respuesta dejo perplejos a los hermanos de Kaiseki ellos ya habían intentado el jutsu pero hasta ahora nunca habían considerado que era contraproducente y peligroso realizarlo además de que era mucho más complicado de lo que creían.

Naruto- Y por que últimamente meditas más que antes tu control de chacra ya es perfecto.

Kaiseki- Eso es algo que estoy perfeccionando veras estoy tratando de sincronizarme con la naturaleza

Naruto- ¿Sincronizarte?

Kaiseki- Así es, veras se me ocurrió que el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego, en su forma Natural tiene chacra o que deben tenerlo, entonces porque simplemente manipularlos con mi chacra cuando la propia naturaleza puede darme su chacra para hacerme más poderoso y de parte hacer jutsus sin agotar mi chacra.

Los hermanos de Kaiseki- Eso es genial me puedes enseñar a hacer eso, es la más genial idea de todos los tiempos (y otras 30 alabanzas que entre tanto grito no se puede identificar quien dijo que)

Kaiseki- Este arte ninja y otros que estoy inventando se basan en la mescla de antiguos artes chamanicos con el ninjtsu moderno.

Mikan y Nori- ¿Chamanes?

Daikon- Por eso pasas tanto tiempo en los templos verdad.

Kaiseki- Entre otras razones

Naruto- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Kaiseki- Es muy probable que pienses que estoy loco por lo que te voy a decir pero yo tengo una conexión especial con el mundo espiritual pensaba que era mi imaginación pero gracias a esto tengo muchas facilidades es por eso que soy tan bueno.

Daikon- Porque nunca dijiste nada

Kaiseki- Porque pensaba que estaba loco pero esto realmente funciona y de hecho he estado trabando en algo para ayudar a Naruto con su problema zorro.

Esto sorprendió mucho a los hermanos Uzumaki.

Naruto- ¿Ayudarme con el zorro?

Kaiseki- Así es veras estoy desarrollando un ritual que emplea tanto jutsu como ritos chamanicos y si lo hago bien podre doblegar el espirito del zorro y obligarlo a obedecerte.

Naruto- Pero eso es imposible el zorro es muy poderoso ni siquiera el cuarto pudo y tubo que morir peleando.

Kaiseki- Descuida solo es un ritual de purificación más un pequeño sello que estoy inventando si fallo el zorro no se perturbara espero terminarlo antes de los exámenes chunin, eso pondría a tu disposición una ilimitada cantidad de chacra lo que te haría imparable y ablando de potencias Daikon hasta cuando seguirás usando esas pesas deberías aprovechar el tiempo para saber de que eres capaz sin tus pesas.

Daikon- Es verdad me he acostumbrado a hacer mi día y mi entrenamiento diario con pesas que todas juntan da 50 kilos pero me pregunto si es suficiente, tal vez debería de aumentar el peso

Kaiseki- No hay tiempo para eso, acostúmbrate a pelear sin tus pesas para mejorar tus reflejos, si usas tu verdadera velocidad sin estar debidamente preparado tus reflejos serán lentos así como tus reacciones y no podrás sacar partido de tu ventaja ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la otra ves que peleamos?

Daikon- Tienes razón como siempre, sabes es realmente hartan te tener un hermano que lo sabe todo

Mikan, Nori y Naruto- Es verdad a beses eres irritante.

Kaiseki- Gracias pero no es momento de alagarme

Los 15 días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los equipos entrenaban fuertemente tanto así que los quintillizos Uzumaki solo se veían de noche antes de dormir un día por la mañana los quintillizos estaban desayunando un guisado se miran con determinación no hacen falta las palabras ellos estarán compitiendo entre ellos en el examen chunin pero lo darán todo para aprobar aun si terminan enfrentándose para demostrar lo mucho que les importa alcanzar sus sueños y la meta que como hermanos han jurado alcanzar, todos salen a reunirse con sus equipos, Sasuke, Naruto y Mikan iban al edificio indicado para presentar el examen chunin al entrar en el pasillo vieron a un joven vestido de leotardo verde siendo golpeado al tratar de entrar en un salón su compañera de equipo le ayuda a levantarse y pide que los dejen pasar los 2 jóvenes que les impiden el paso contestan

-Les estamos haciendo un favor los exámenes chunin son sumamente difíciles y la mayoría no solo no lograra pasar sino que se quedaran trabados de por vida y los más débiles terminaran locos o morirán por la presión a la que serán puestos.

Entonces Sasuke se acerca y arrogantemente dice.

Sasuke- No me impresionan y retiren ese genjutsu barato que cualquiera puede ver a través de él.

Esos chicos- Así que notaste el genjutsu.

Naruto- Vámonos Sasuke estamos demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo con ellos

Sasuke mira arrogantemente y accede a la petición de Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke y Nori siguen su camino por el pasillo por el cual llegan a un amplio salón y se disponen a ir por su camino y se encuentran con los demás equipos genin.

Ino se lanza a Sasuke y lo abrasa mientras Sasuke se queja.

Ino- Sasuke extrañe tanto tu atractiva seriedad.

Naruto y Nori- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

Kaiseki- Decidí esperar a mi querida familia Daikon y Mikan me apoyaron e improvisadamente Ino quiso esperar a Sasuke

Repentinamente se oyó una vos

-Esperen

Los 5 equipos ninjas voltean y ven al mismo chico de leotardo verde

-Soy Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja y quiero una pelea contigo Uchiha Sasuke, todo el mundo se la pasa ablando de lo grandioso que es el clan Uchiha y quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Sasuke- Sabes de mi clan y aun así quieres pelear conmigo, debes estar aun más loco de lo que te ves, bueno si se pudiera, quieres aprender de mi clan bien yo te enseñare a la mala.

Nori- Sasuke no tenemos tiempo los exámenes chunin están por comenzar

Sasuke- Descuida no me tomara ni 5 segundos acabar con él.

Naruto- As lo que gustes pero no tardes.

Sasuke y Rock Lee aprovechan el amplio espacio y se preparan para pelear.

Rock Lee- (Pensando: Perdóneme Guy sensei pero voy a tener que usar ese jutsu)

Sasuke corre hacia su oponente se pone de lado y gira su cuerpo para lanzar su patada a toda velocidad pero es bloquea y Rock Lee utiliza una técnica de taijutsu y gira su cuerpo en giros enteros para lanzar golpes y patadas que Sasuke apenas bloquea pero al final de alguna forma Rock Lee alcanza a golpear a Sasuke aunque ya tenía preparada su defensa para el golpe, por la fuerza de la patada Sasuke es derribado y mientras se levanta Sasuke sonríe.

Ino- (Pensando: ¿Cómo si Sasuke tenía puesta ya su defensa, fue un ninjutsu?

Sasuke- Bien quería probar esto de todas formas.

Sasuke mira fijamente a su adversario y repentinamente los ojos de Sasuke se vuelven rojos con un centro negro y 2 curiosas marcas negras similares a un circulo con cola como una aspa cuyo movimiento delata que las pupilas se Sasuke están girando y Sasuke corre hacia su adversario.

Ino- (Pensando: Eso es el sharingan ¿cuándo lo aprendió? Uno nunca sabe que esperar de Sasuke el es tan sorprendente se fortalece día con día como se espera de un Uchiha el jamás perdería ante alguien como ese payaso y menos ante Kaiseki, Sasuke lo vencerá en estos exámenes.)

Sorprendentemente Sasuke recibe un golpe muy fuerte por parte de Rock Lee que lo deja tendido en el suelo

Ino- ¡Que! ¿Cómo paso eso?

Rock Lee- Ahora lo ves Uchiha mi técnica no es genjutso ni ninjutsu es puro taijutsu, son solo artes marciales justas

Sasuke intenta tacar a Rock Lee pero este simplemente desaparece y reaparece unos metros delante de Sasuke

Rock Lee- Al ver cómo te adelantabas a mis ataque puedo entender al fin cómo funciona el sharingan, tu lees los movimientos de tu adversario así como su chacra tu sabes que ara tu oponente casi antes de que el mismo lo sepa pero eso no puede funcionar contra mi

Sasuke- Que quieres decir

Rock Lee- Aunque tu ojos sean tan rápidos como para estar un paso delante de mi tu eres demasiado lento para detenerme, yo no disfrazo mis movimientos pues no lo necesito admítelo Uchiha tu sharingan es la peor combinación ante mi taijutsu extremo. Sabes Sasuke hay 2 clases de ninjas los que como tu nacen con un talento natural como tú y no tiene que esforzarse y los que como yo debemos trabajar toda la vida.

Sasuke intenta pelear contra Rock Lee pero el chico en ataca demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, un rodillazo en el estomago un golpe en la mandíbula un gancho al hígado y el castigo continua Rock Lee utiliza a Sasuke como su saco de golpear y finaliza con una patada alta que manda a bolar a Sasuke y mientras el Uchiha está en el aire Rock Lee aparece detrás del.

Sasuke- Sombra de hoja que baila

Rock Lee- Que buen ojo ahora mira el trabajo duro vence al talento natural.

Las vendas en los brazos de Rock Lee parecían cobrar vida mientras por sí mismas se desenredaban y buscan a Sasuke pero un reguilete lanzado como arma clava las vendas a una pared y Rock se arrodilla ante una tortuga. Sasuke cae pero Ino lo atrapa.

Ino- (Pensando: Sasuke ni siquiera pudo caer bien está conmocionado)

Rock Lee- Señor, usted estaba observándome.

Tortuga- Así es Lee y sabes que esa técnica está prohibida.

Rock Lee- Pero señor era una pelea y usted entiende fue el momento y..

Tortuga- ¡Suficiente, un ninja jamás revela sus técnicas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario es una regla básica y no vas a zafarte con un montón de excusas patéticas.

Todos los 15 novatos estaban perplejos.

Naruto- Eso de allí es una tortuga de verdad.

Kaiseki- Si Naruto si es una tortuga.

Naruto- ¿Entonces una tortuga puede ser sensei?

Kaiseki- Realmente no lo sé.

Sasuke- (Pensando con mucha rabia: ¡Como pude perder ante ese anormal!

Tortuga- Suficiente aparece Guy sensei

Sorpresivamente se levanta una nube de humo y aparece una versión en adulto de Lee solo que con chaleco ninja oficial de la hoja.

Los 15 novatos- Haa / Es mas anormal que Lee / así que de ahí se inspiro es el mismo aspecto y el mismo peinado / esas cejas son inmensas casi parecen tener vida propia.

Rock Lee- ¡Como se atreven Guy sensei es uno de los más grandiosos hombres que haya habido jamás.

Guy- Deja que se te resbale las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras y por cierto chicos como esta Kakashi sensei.

Naruto- ¿Usted conoce a Kakashi sensei?

Guy- Yo siempre lo he considerado mi rival, en fin Lee te distrajiste de los exámenes chunin y rompiste las reglas eso merece una reprimenda.

Guy le da a Lee un golpe en la mandíbula que lo derriba y mientras Lee se levanta Guy dice

Guy- (Llorando y en tono melodramático) Lo lamento Lee pero tú me obligaste o Lee estas en una etapa difícil eres demasiado grande para ser un niño y muy joven para ser un hombre.

Rock Lee- (Llorando y mismo tono melodramático) Guy sensei usted es tan bueno conmigo lo siento

Entonces el paisaje cambia a un glorioso atardecer en una playa mientras los cejudos se abrazan y los 15 espectadores miran perplejos sin entender si estaban en un genjutsu o algo en verdad raro estaba pasando.

El dúo de cejudos- Guy sensei/Lee

Guy- Bien ya todo está bien Lee acompaña a estos distinguidos jóvenes a la sala del examen.

Lee- Si Guy sensei

Guy y la tortuga desaparecen en una nube de humo y Lee mira a los novatos.

Lee- Sasuke ay algo que debes saber vine a probar mis habilidades pero no era contigo sino contra un ninja de altura de mi propio equipo Neji Hyuga, solo eras practica pero ahora eres un objetivo y a ti también Kaiseki Uzumaki.

Naruto- Oye que tienes con mi hermano.

Lee- Kaiseki Uzumaki es famoso por ser el más fuerte ninja de su generación, por nunca haber perdido una pelea en toda su vida y es reconocido como un prodigio a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún clan ninja también deseo medirme con él.

Lee se va con un salto y el los 15 novatos se quedan pensativos excepto Kaiseki que nunca cambio su expresión tan tranquila.

Kaiseki- Muy bien ya vámonos si no nos apresuramos nos perderemos los exámenes o es que ya se acobardaron.

Kiba- Quien es un cobarde, yo no pienso quedarme atrás mientras tú te vuelves chunin así que no empieces.

Sasuke- Bien vayamos.

Ino- ¿Un momento que donde está Sakura? Y que hace aquí Nori, si viniste a echar porras es mejor que te largues y busques a Sakura.

Sasuke- Remplazamos a Sakura con Nori.

Ino- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Naruto tú hiciste esto!

Sasuke- En realidad fue mi idea, Nori no tenia equipo y es mucho mejor que Sakura.

Ino- Pero Sasuke, Sakura es tu compañera de equipo como puedes preferir a esa odiosa de Nori que ni siquiera reconoce lo grandioso que eres.

Sasuke- Nori y Mikan se toman las cosas con seriedad y no pierden el tiempo coqueteando realmente prefiero en mi equipo a cualquiera de ellas.

Ino-(Con los sentimientos heridos) Pero Sasuke yo siempre te he apoyado y he estado ahí para ti.

Sasuke- Tu y el resto de esas chicas que no me dejan en paz son una molestia.

Ino- (Pensando: Molestia, Sasuke piensa que soy una molestia y prefiere a Nori y Mikan que nunca han hecho nada para gustarle ni se le han acercado)

Los 15 novatos van a inscribirse al examen chunin y después del papeleo entran a una salón enorme donde ven a cientos de aspirantes a chunin como ellos y por las bandanas que llevan se nota que son de diversas aldeas ninja, ellos se ponen a buscar asientos cuando un joven vestido de morado, cabello blanco con cola de caballo y anteojos se les acerca y todos detienen su paso.

-Permítanme presentarme soy Kabuto Yakushin

Naruto- ¿Qué quieres?

Kabuto- Solo conocerlos más afondo, verán ustedes son 15 de los 16 novatos recién graduados de la academia que 5 equipos salgan de la academia en vez de los 3 habituales es algo muy inusual además que en 5 años no ha habido novatos en los exámenes chunin tenerlos a los 15 aquí realmente me parece algo muy inusual e interesante.

Ino- (Enfadada) Quien te crees que eres metete en tus asuntos y déjanos en paz.

Kabuto- Por favor tranquilícense, reconozco que tal vez fui grosero al aparecérmeles de esa forma pero para compensar que les parece que les comparta un poco de lo que he aprendido de los exámenes chunin.

Kaiseki- Eso suena razonable yo digo que lo escuchemos al fin que nada perdemos.

Todos aceptaron de mala gana pero no había de otra a los hermanos de Kaiseki se les notaba que apoyaban a su hermano así no que no iban a ceder y tal vez sea útil

Kabuto- Bien me volveré a presentar soy Kabuto Yakushin y esta es la séptima vez que presento los exámenes chunin.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

Naruto- Valla a estas alturas debes ser un experto ahora si quiero escuchar unos consejos

Shikamaru- Un experto que nunca ha pasado, que aburrido eso de que estos exámenes son muy difíciles parece es cierto.

Kabuto saca una carta de color naranja con un kanji

Kabuto- Miren esto

Daikon- ¿Qué es esto?

Kabuto- Son mis info tarjetas ninja, verán yo he codificado todo lo que he aprendido sin embargo a simple vista parecen en blanco (voltea la tarjeta y revela que el otro lado está en blanco) pero no quiero que cualquiera vea esto (Kabuto canaliza su chacra en la carta y en esta aparece un mapa)

Naruto- ¿Un mapa?

Kabuto- Así es; hoja, arena, nube, niebla, roca, hierba, cascada, lluvia, y sonido son las diferentes aldeas ninja que participan en este año y cada una ha enviado a lo mejor de lo mejor que tienen.

Sin embargo la aldea oculta entre el sonido es un misterio son un pequeño pueblo que se acaba de formar son unos completos desconocidos

Daikon- (Emocionado notándosele en su cara y su tono de voz) Entonces piensas que esta será una competencia reñida.

Kabuto- Si, en todos mis años asistiendo a los exámenes chunin nunca he visto un grupo tan vasto ni con un potencial tan grande.

Mikan se fija que Naruto está temblando

Mikan –(Pensando: Bien, esa bien estar algo de miedo es nuestra primera vez pero sería mucho mejor si Naruto no estuviera temblando enfrente de mí, pobre nunca le afecta nada)

Sorpresivamente Naruto voltea a la multitud, levanta el brazo para apuntarles con el dedo y grita de forma hozada

Naruto- Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes deberás

Mika- (Pensando: ¿Naruto eres valiente o eres tonto?)

Ino- ¡Que le pasa a tu hermano (dirigiéndose a Mikan) acaso quiere que nos maten a todos!

Kiba-(Tono burlesco) Podrías repetir eso creo que no te oyeron.

Shikamaru- Que problemático.

Kaiseki- Naruto creo que acabas de herir los sentimientos los demás aspirantes, sabes más que enfadados me parecen que están muy nerviosos y presionados.

Naruto- Es que me emocione demasiado vamos a ser chunin deberás.

Daikon- Ahora todos ellos de seguro querrán matarnos.

Sasuke- Tienes información individual de cada participante.

Kabuto- No te puedo prometer que la información sea perfecta o completa pero debo tener algo de todos los candidatos presentes claro que esto los incluye a ustedes.

Sasuke- Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja y de paso quisiera averiguar si alguna vez ha habido un clan llamado Uzumaki.

Kabuto- Lo primero será muy fácil, lo segundo será un poco complicado.

Kabuto coloca su mazo de cartas en la palma de su mano rápidamente usa su mano libre que pasa por el mazo y en su mano sostiene 2 cartas.

Kabuto- Aquí están quieres saber los secretos.

Sasuke- Muéstrame.

Kabuto canaliza su chacra y las cartas revelan sus secretos que el explica.

Kabuto- Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja es un año mayor que ustedes, sus compañeros de equipo son Ten ten y Neji Hyuga, el año pasado llamo mucho la atención como genin sin embargo por alguna razón no participo en ninguno de los 2 exámenes chunin que se celebraron ese año, en los últimos 11 meses su taijutsu a mejorado radicalmente aunque sus habilidades en ninjutsu y genjutsu están muy débiles, en cuanto al clan Uzumaki me extraña que no lo sepas; hace mucho en un pequeño país fronterizo en el país del fuego llamado Uzukagure vivía un clan llamado Uzumaki estos ninjas eran parientes lejanos del clan senju al que pertenecía el primer lord hokage de la aldea de la hoja de ahí que en todas partes de la aldea este presente el símbolo del remolino como muestra de amistad y aprecio asía el clan Uzumaki de ellos se sabe que sus características físicas eran pelirrojos, con enormes reservas de chacra y maestros de la técnica de sellado sin embargo durante una guerra ninja su país fue destruido por varias aldeas y los sobrevivientes fueron cazados, supongo que piensas que los hermanos Uzumaki aquí presentes tienen que ver con ese clan pero es poco probable el ultimo Uzumaki que vivió en la aldea d la hoja era una mujer llamada Kushina Uzumaki que murió durante el ataque del zorro de 9 colas investigue y nadie sabía que estuviera embarazada tampoco estaba cazada así que personalmente pienso que estos chicos (refiriéndose a los quintillizos) son solo Uzumaki de apellido sería muy difícil que fueran sus hijos.

Esto dejo perplejos a los Uzumaki hubieran dicho algo pero sorpresivamente un ninja del sonido de camisa amarilla salto muy alto y arrojo un par de kunais que Kabuto esquivo pero sorpresivamente apareció otro ninja del sonido con el rostro vendado que intento golpearlo pero Kabuto lo volvió a esquivar aunque el golpe realmente fallo por milímetros en su rostro sin embargo los lentes de Kabuto se rompieron.

Sasuke- ¿Qué fue eso? Yo lo vi todo el alcanzo a esquivar el ataque.

Shikamaru-MM, Debió estar más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Kabuto- Entiendo es algún tipo de ataque, agghh..

Sorpresivamente Kabuto se pone de rodillas y vomita.

Ninjas del sonido- No es tan rudo (dice uno) anota esto en tus ridículas tarjetas los ninjas de la aldea del sonido se convertirán en chunin(finaliza otro).

Todos se impresionan y repentinamente en una explosión de humo varios ninja de la aldea de la hoja vestidos de gris aparecen al frente del grupo esta un imponente hombre que viste de pantalón y camisa gris como el resto sin embargo también lleva una gabardina negra abierta es más alto, de semblante serio y con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, lleva un pañuelo que su cráneo y su mirada es muy seria con solo aparecer a echo que todos se queden quietos y le pongan atención y todos los aspirantes al unisonó se preguntan ¿es respeto o le tengo miedo?.

-Escúchenme bien degenerados cara de niño yo soy Hibiki Molino el encargado de este examen y a partir de ahora su peor pesadilla y ustedes los aspirantes de la aldea del sonido quieren ser expulsados antes de comenzar la prueba.

-Discúlpenos señor, es que es nuestra primera vez y nos emocionamos

Ibiki- Esta estrictamente prohibido que los aspirantes pelen entre sí sin permiso y aun con permiso queda prohibido el uso de la fuerza letal.

Ninja del sonido- Prohibido el uso de la fuerza letal que aburrido.

Ibiki- Muy bien prepárense para su examen escrito

Ibiki saca un montón do hojas de su gabardina y todos entienden que será un examen escrito y más de uno reacciona

Varios aspirantes- ¡NO, QUE NO SEA ESCRITO!

Fin del capitulo

**Notas del autor**

**Primero que nada quisiera disculparme, este capítulo lo termino hace unas semana pero por cierto asunto familiar se me olvido subirlo.**

**Entro otras cosas gracias o quienes siguen mi historia, aunque no comenten saber que hay personas pendientes de este fanfic me pone de buen humor.**

**Otra cosa el examen chunin forzosamente tendría que hacerse en la academia ninja, al menos la parte escrita pero en una sección especial al menos esa es mi opinión.**

**En fin quisiera opiniones sobre diversas ideas que tengo, durante la serie de Naruto toda la historia pasa en el continente ninja y nunca se menciona nada de los demás continentes sería bueno aprovechar esto ya que deja mucho espacio para ser creativo pero ¿No será ya demasiado? La idea de darle a Naruto tantos hermanos fue para que hicieran pedazos el canon, pero con estilo y aportando nuevos elementos y complementen la serie y lograr que la historia evolucione básicamente que provoquen una revolución en el mundo ninja pero no la de la profecía**

**Opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	5. Grandes batallas y secretos

Notas del autor

No soy dueño de ninguna de las series aprovechadas para hacer este fanfic, este es una obra sin fines de lucro de fans para fans.

Exámenes chunin 2ª parte: Grandes batallas, secretos ocultos.

Ibiki Molino- Escúchenme porque solo lo diré una vez y no respondo preguntas, a todos se les asignara un numero el cual indicara donde se sentaran, por lo que durante la prueba estarán separados de sus compañeros de equipo, tendrán 2 horas para resolver el examen el cual será un examen escrito de 10 preguntas, 9 están en la hoja del examen y la decima se les dará 15 minutos antes de que se termine el tiempo limite a diferencia de lo que algunos están acostumbrados en este examen empezaran con una calificación perfecta de 10 puntos y harán su examen en base a un sistema de reducción de puntos, perderán un punto cada vez que respondan mal una preguntan o dejen sin responder una pregunta además se les quitaran 2 puntos cada vez que se les sorprenda copiando por lo que si alguien es sorprendido copiando 5 veces será expulsado junto con sus compañeros de equipo y por ultimo serán calificados como equipo y si alguno de los integrantes del equipo deja en blanco el examen completo o tiene todas las respuestas mal todo el equipo reprobara este examen está diseñado para ser muy demandante y la mayoría no podrá con el así que si quieren ser llamados shinobi muéstrenos de lo que es capaz un shinobi extraordinario.

Los ninjas detrás de Ibiki se acomodan alrededor de los aspirantes y dan instrucciones para que se acomoden, esto tarda solo 5 minutos y el examen inicia oficialmente y los 15 novatos responden de forma muy diferente al desafío.

Sasuke- (Pensando: Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, estas preguntas son demasiado avanzadas, este examen es muy extraño hacen más escándalo por si hacemos trampa que por si reprobamos tendría más sentido que nos expulsaran si nos atrapan a la primera es como si quisieran que hiciéramos trampa ¡eso es! Ahora todo tiene sentido las preguntas difíciles el sistema de reducción de puntos y toda esa seguridad, ellos quieren que ágamos trampa sin que ellos se den cuenta, me pregunto cuántos ya se habrán dado cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen, muy bien si el objetivo es copiar la siguiente cuestión es ¿a quién le copeo? Que veo ese chico parece estar contestando sin problemas usando mi sharingan copiare sus movimientos con el lápiz, ¿espera que eso? Kaiseki se está tomando la siesta)

Por toda el aula los aspirantes hacen todo lo que pueden para responder el examen o robar las respuestas, vemos que Kaiseki y sus compañeras de equipo ya terminaron de responder sus exámenes, los hermanos y hermanas de Kaiseki están contestando sus exámenes con problemas pero lo hacen igual Hinata Hyuga y el resto de los aspirantes trata de copiar a toda costa. Pero por toda el aula están expulsando aspirantes por haber sido sorprendidos copiando 5 veces

Ino- Nunca creí extrañar a esa mente de marquesina de Sakura ella podría contestar este examen afortunadamente Kaiseki es igual de erudito.

La joven kunoichi rubia estira sus brazos en dirección de Kaiseki y sus dedos se acomodan para formar una mira en forma de diamante entre sus ojos y su objetivo.

Ino- (Pensando: Jutsu de transferencia de mente)

El cuerpo de Ino se desploma sobre su banca y pareciera que Ino decidió dormir debido a que ella estaba sentada nadie parece notarlo

Shikamaru- Esto no me gusta, la última vez que Ino uso su jutsu con un Uzumaki todo salió mal.

En el salón se puede ver a Kiba escuchando atentamente los ladridos de su pequeño perro Akamaru acomodado en su cabeza, Shino hace caso a sus insectos, Tetsu hace lo posible por contestar mientras Ino sigue desmayada sobre su pupitre que lleve ahí hora y media está preocupando a sus compañeros de equipo que parecen haberse olvidado del examen.

Entonces la fuerte vos de Ibiki Molino se escucha

Ibiki- Escúchenme bien faltan 15 minutos para que se termine el tiempo así que voy darles de forma oral la decima pregunta para la cual habrá reglas especiales, la primera es que son libres de escoger contestar o no la decima pregunta, pero todos los que escojan no participar independientemente de sus anteriores respuestas reprueban pero podrán volverlo a intentar, pero los que decidan contestar la decima pregunta y la fallen ¡Perderán la posibilidad de volver a presentar este examen por siempre jamás!

Hubo varias protestas sin embargo no duraron mucho y aunque muchos se fueron más sumados a los que habían sido expulsados por ser atrapados copiando el grupo se había reducido a menos de la mitad inesperadamente Shikamaru y Chouji decidieron renunciar al examen para llevar a Ino a la enfermería pues cualquiera que fuera la decima pregunta no era justo para Ino no poder responderla por estar noqueada. Sin embargo un grupo de aspirantes que quedo no tenían dudas estaba decididos a superar esta prueba.

Ibiki Molino- (cambiando su tono de vos a uno más tranquilo y sonriendo) Muy bien todos ustedes aprobaron felicitaciones y mucha suerte en la siguiente etapa de su examen.

Ariazu- Un momento que paso con la decima pregunta.

Ibiki- Nunca hubo una decima pregunta o al menos no escrita, de hecho su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta correcta a la decima pregunta

Etsuko- Entonces las otras 9 preguntas solo fueron para perder el tiempo

Ibiki se quita el pañuelo que cubre su cráneo y revela varios tipos de cicatrices, quemaduras, tuercas además de otros pedazos de metal que le pusieron al rojo vivo, cortadas etc etc. Esto impresiona mucho a los aspirantes

Ibiki- Claro que no esas preguntas tuvieron un propósito muy importante, medir sus habilidades para recolectar información bajo situaciones adversas. Por sus caras veo que no entendieron así que se los explicare con una misión hipotética: supongamos que tienen que robar un pergamino de una fortaleza enemiga, no saben el numero de enemigos que enfrentaran y peor creen que podrían estar esperándolos así que podrían caer en una trampa aquí están las cuestiones a considerar, que tan confiable es la información obtenida pues la información obtenida del enemigo no es confiable de hecho la información errónea o falsa es peor que la desinformación, obtener información de forma eficiente y discreta es fundamental en el mundo ninja pues digamos que en la misión hipotética obtuvieron un plano del castillo que permite idear un plan de ataque que podría asegurar el éxito de la misión pero el mapa mismo podría ser una trampa o estar equivocado por lo que hacer un plan de ataque con el mapa solo conduciría a la ruina del equipo y en lo que respecta a la decima pregunta también se las explicare con la misma misión hipotética la pregunta es puedo tomar el riesgo, prefiero huir para vivir otro día la respuesta es no, en sus carreras como ninja enfrentaran varias misiones que parecerán suicidios pero un ninja no puede elegir que misiones tomar cualquiera que decida abandonar su sagrado honor y a sus camaradas no merece ser llamado ninja y no aprobara este examen mientras yo sea el encargado.

Todos los aspirantes ahora veían con respeto y admiración a Ibiki Molino realmente era un ninja admirable, sorpresivamente un bulto color negro entra rápidamente rompiendo una ventana y se desenvuelve revelando una lona cuyas esquinas quedan clavadas por kunais y que da frente a los aspirantes a chunin con un montos de kanjis en blanco y en medio una mujer que viste un ajustado traje de malla ninja de armadura que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos, una falda naranja oscura, usa espinilleras de un tono similar al marfil, también usa un abrigo de color marrón abierto que cubre con censura sus atributos femeninos, lleva un colgante que parece ser un colmillo de serpiente sus ojos son castaño claro y cabello violeta se lo arregla como una cola de caballo similar a la de Shikamaru y en su frente lleva su bandana de la aldea de la hoja.

-Muy bien soy Anko Mitarachi y soy la encargada de la segunda prueba del examen chunin, ahora síganme

Ibiki- Te adelantaste Anko

Los aspirantes al escuchar la vos de su anterior examinador detrás de la lona pueden notar la incomodidad en su nueva examinadora y se dan cuenta que es una gritona impulsiva.

Kaiseki- Me recuerda a Naruto jajaja el siguiente examen será muy divertido.

Anko- Así que pasaron 19 equipos, Ibiki tu realmente no pierdes tu toque, muy bien gusanos escúchenme bien esta fue la parte fácil del examen y después de mi prueba cuando menos la mitad de ustedes abran fallado.

Este comentario impresiono a los aspirantes a chunin que después de haber sido presionados por Ibiki no se sentían muy reconfortados sobre el hecho de que les dijeran que esa había sido la parte fácil y que en la siguiente la mitad reprobaría. Entonces Anko saca unos papeles y los sostiene en alto con su mano.

Anko- Estas son cartas de consentimiento necesito que las lean en ellas explican a detalle en qué consistirá su siguiente prueba y que las firmen (a partir de aquí usa un tono burlón) o de lo contrario será mi culpa si alguno de ustedes muere, en fin para los que tengan las agallas nos vemos mañana para su siguiente prueba.

Anko acomoda las cartas en un puesto vacio y se sale por la ventana, los ninjas que estaban de vigilantes desaparesen en una nube de humo, Ibiki quita la lona y pasa a recoger los exámenes para después irse. Los aspirantes pasan a recoger cada uno una carta y se van excepto 6 equipos de la aldea de la hoja. Uno estaba compuesto por Kaiseki Uzumaki, Ariasu Cho y Etsuko Gina, el siguiente equipo estaba compuesto por Naruto Uzumaki, su hermana Nori Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el tercer equipo estaba compuesto por Daikon Uzumaki, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga, el cuarto equipo estaba compuesto por Mikan Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka y Tetsu Aki, el quinto equipo estaba compuesto por Kabuto y 2 chicos vestidos igual que el solo que ellos cubrían su cabello con un pañuelo además uno llevaba gafas oscuras mientras el otro usa lentes normales y ambos llevan una especie de mascaras ninjas similares a un velo que oculta su rostro, el último equipo consiste en Rock Lee acompañado por una kunoichi ojos marrones cabello castaño arreglado en un moño al estilo chino, viste una blusa rosa sin mangas al estilo chino, pantalones azules oscuros y sandalias ninja azules ella sin duda es Ten ten y completando el trió Neji Hyuga sus ojos blancos como plata, su cabello es castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, se peina echándose su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarra las puntas del pelo con una liga color beige. Lleva la frente vendada, encima de esas vendas lleva colocado el protector de la aldea de la hoja, del cual cuelgan dos tiras negras largas. Lleva una camisa beige, con bolsillos en las mangas, adelante y atrás, y el cuello doblado hacia adentro, una bermuda negra, calzado ninja azul y vendas en sus extremidades derechas.

Kaiseki- Muy bien ¿Alguien gustaría leer su carta en vos alta para todos los aquí presentes?

Daikon- Yo lo hare, la segunda etapa del examen de selección chunin se llevara a cabo en el área de entrenamiento 44 designada bosque de la muerte en el cual se llevara a cabo un examen de supervivencia que durara 5 días, a cada equipo se le asignara un pergamino, a la mitad de los equipos se les dará un pergamino de la tierra y a la otra mitad un pergamino del cielo la forma de aprobar el examen es llegar a la torre situada al centro del bosque de la muerte antes de que se cumplan los 5 días con ambos pergaminos el del cielo y el de la tierra con el equipo completo por ello este examen se reprueba si no se obtienen ambos pergaminos, si no se llega a la torre antes del tiempo límite, si algún miembro del equipo muere además si algún aspirante abre algún pergamino será descalificado junto con su equipo.

Kaiseki- Solo aprobaron 19 equipos, eso significa que solo pueden aprobar 9 equipos, 10 reprobaran incluso mas además habrá un pergamino extra ¿será del cielo o de la tierra? Ibiki tenía razón obtener información es fundamental pelear a lo tonto contra un equipo con el mismo tipo de pergamino seria un riesgo innecesario con posibles complicaciones secundarias y una pérdida de tiempo.

Naruto- (Tono afligido y preocupado) ¿Qué aremos? Una cosa es buscar un puntaje alto en un examen pero ahora pelearemos entre nosotros.

Kabuto- Esto es realmente un problema para ustedes tener tantos hermanos en el mismo examen ¿Qué harán? Algún plan familiar para que sus equipos aprueben o abiertamente pelearan entre ustedes.

Neji- Si ustedes pretenden hacerse llamar ninjas les tengo un consejo déjense de sentimentalismos en el mundo ninja dejarse llevar por sus emociones solo lleva al fracaso y a la debilidad

Kaiseki- Tolero tu presencia la de tu equipo y al equipo de Kabuto por cortesía no me provoques, en cuanto a las batallas lo preferible será esperar a que llegue el momento de la batalla para decidir, esta situación es algo inusual si al menos tuviéramos experiencia en misiones nive sabríamos como actuar pero somos novatos, cualquier plan que ágamos probablemente no funcionara o empeorara las cosas, dudo mucho que tu equipo o el de Kabuto nos de consejos o acaso estoy equivocado.

Kabuto- Una observación realista no tratas de ocultar lo que pudieras planear por qué no puedes planear nada, los ninjas de tu generación solo han hecho misiones nivel D podrías acordar cooperar entre ustedes pero ¿como coordinarían esfuerzos? El área del examen será un extenso bosque como lo indica el mapa en la carta de aceptación ¿Cómo se comunicarían? Aun si acordaran reunirse en un punto para elaborar un plan sería una opción lógica pero el toparse con enemigos en el camino seria un riesgo, un grupo tan grande llamaría demasiado la atención y podrían caer en una emboscada, Kaiseki realmente me impresiona lo astuto que eres te diste cuenta que no puedes elaborar un plan de hacerlo podrías empeorar las cosas eres un ninja admirable.

Kaiseki- Gracias pero he ahí el problema, básicamente la única opción es aventarse de frente y hacer lo mejor posible.

Neji- O tal vez ni siquiera intentarlo, ustedes no pueden ganar

Kaiseki- ¿Dices eso porque somos novatos?

Neji- No, lo digo porque son unos don nadie.

Kaiseki- Según tengo entendido el clan Hyuga está dividido en ramas y mientras que Hinata es la princesa heredera de la rama principal tú como miembro de la rama secundaria no pasas de ser su sirviente verdad.

Neji- (molesto) Estas en la cierto es el destino con el que nací y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, igualmente ustedes solo pueden soñar con sobresalir y ser grandes ninjas pero nunca lo serán ustedes son solo peones y nunca pasaran de ser peones.

Kaiseki- Así que tú crees un poco más de la cuenta en el destino, entiendo estas frustrado y amargado lastima en fin ve a lloriquear a otra parte si no vas a decir nada útil o interesante.

Neji- Tu no hay nada que puedas hacer para alterar tu destino te lo demostrare en los exámenes.

Neji se fue teniendo una expresión de pocos amigos sus compañeros de equipo se despidieron de forma cortes.

Naruto- Ese tipo es un creído me alegro que lo hayas puesto en su lugar

Daikon- Tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar pero estoy de acuerdo.

Nori- No hay nada que discutir lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros y esperar que al menos uno de nosotros pase esta prueba.

Kabuto- Algo muy admirable sin embargo hay otro peligro del que quisiera advertirles, los recolectores

Mikan- ¿Recolectores?

Kabuto- Son ninjas que reúnen juegos extras de pergaminos para evitar que ninjas de otras aldeas pasen o ayudar a equipos de su misma aldea ha veces estos pergaminos son usados como soborno o algún otro fin oscuro.

Sasuke- MMM entonces tienes miedo, es eso

Kabuto- Por supuesto que lo tengo y sería bueno contar con el apoyo de alguno de ustedes.

Sasuke- Esto es exasperante estas rubias hacen su conferencia como si los demás no estuviéramos aquí.

Kiba- Deja de andar fastidiando Sasuke no ves que están muy preocupados son hermanos y van a ser enemigos en este examen no habíamos hablado por lo delicado de la situación.

Sasuke- Y que importa que sean hermanos un verdadero ninja destruye a su enemigo sin importar de quien se trate.

Kaiseki- Hay algo de razón en lo que dices sin embargo ahora no hay tiempo para esto necesitamos prepararnos para el examen de supervivencia y por cierto Hinata te importaría que habláramos en privado.

Esto llamo la atención de todos, sobretodo de Hinata pues ella era muy tímida y realmente no era cercana a nadie excepto sus compañeros de equipo

Fuera del edificio Neji y su equipo pensaban a la sombra de un árbol.

Ten ten- ¿Qué traes en mente? Porque dejaste el asunto así acaso vas a retar al novato estrella.

Neji- Uchiha no me interesa pero Kaiseki Uzumaki realmente me intimida.

Rock Lee- De que hablas se que tiene fama de ser muy fuerte pero no es para tanto.

Neji- Usando mi byakugan puedo ver como son las personas realmente incluso hay ocasiones en que se mas de alguien que el mismo sin embargo cuando trate de ver quien era Kaiseki solo pude apreciar una inmensa tranquilidad sentí que me absorbía y luego pude percibir que él veía a través de mi descubriendo todos mis secretos y juzgándome como se gusga a un pequeño insecto en la palma de la mano realmente el no es alguien ordinario trate de provocarlo para ver a través de esa mascara y aunque sus hermanos si se enfadaron aun ellos solo sintieron desprecio y me vieron como alguien que no valía la pena jamás percibí ese tipo de reacción sus miradas fueron frías como si negaran mi existencia esos quintillos son realmente un enigma.

Al día siguiente los 19 equipos de aspirantes estaban esperando enfrente de un frondoso bosque cercado que tenía un aspecto siniestro y de pie Anko Mitarashi y atrás de ella bastante más cerca del bosque una especie de puesto cubierto por una lona negra en el que se nota que esta alguien sentado.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anko- Muy bien ahora vallan a ese puesto detrás de mi ahí entregaran su carta de consentimiento y recibirán su rollo y dentro de 2 horas comenzara el segundo examen así que dense prisa, esta área de entrenamiento cuenta con 44 entradas junto con su rollo se les indicara cual es la entrada que les corresponde.

De a uno por uno los equipos fueron pasando y recogiendo sus rollos que nadie mas que el propio equipo podían ver gracias a la lona que cubría, ya pasados todos los equipo estos rodearon la cerca para posicionarse en sus respectivas entradas curiosamente en cada entrada había un ninja con el atuendo oficial de la hoja haciendo guardia y esperando la hora para abrir la entrada mientras que los aspirantes esperaban enfrente de sus entradas para el comienzo de la prueba. En una de esas entradas Sasuke, Naruto y Nori esperaban

Sasuke- (Pensando: Nadie sabe que pergamino tiene el otro, es como Ibiki lo dijo la información es fundamental y estaremos ahí encerrados por 5 días rodeado de enemigos y no me puedo fiar de mi propio equipo, si nos encontramos con alguno de sus hermanos tal vez me traicionen para asegurarse de que apruebe su examen y no importa qué cosa me espero nada será mas terrible que Kaiseki aun me estremezco de recordar cuando se me rebelo como es realmente UN DEMONIO solo eso puede ser.)

En las otras entradas podemos ver escenas similares ninjas con el atuendo oficial de la aldea de la hoja con un equipo de genin aspirantes a ser chunin en una está el equipo de Mikan, Kiba y Tetsu en otra el equipo de Daikon, Shino y Hinata, en otra puerta Kaiseki acompañado de Ariasu y Etsuko, también podemos ver en otras puertas a los ansiosos equipos de Kabuto, de los ninjas del sonido, se divisa a un equipo que se adivina es de la aldea de la hierba discutiendo que deben ir por los novatos por que serán presa fácil esto sale de la boca de una kunoichi poco agraciada de cabellera negra larga usa su bandana en la frente con el emblema de la hierba un dibujo que se asemeja a un poco de césped ella viste un vestido similar al de Sakura solo que amarillo y debajo usa pantalón y camisa de mangas largas verdes oscuros y sandalias ninjas negras y por último a un equipo de la aldea de la arena en medio un joven de piel pálida con cabello corto puntiagudo de color rojo ladrillo él no tiene cejas ni pestañas sus ojos son de color turquesa clara parece no tener pupilas, tiene los parpados ennegrecidos dando la impresión de que usa maquillaje y tiene tatuado el kanji del amor en el lado izquierdo de su frente que es visible debido a que el único arreglo que tiene el pelo es para hacer el kanji visible, su ropa consiste en un traje negro de cuerpo entero de mangas cortas con cuello abierto, lleva una banda de tela blanca en su hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, una banda ancha de cuero sobre su otro hombro estas bandas sostienen una vasija en forma de calabaza y en su banda de tela llevaba su bandana de la aldea de la arena y usaba sandalias ninja de color negro. A un lado esta una kunoichi, tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos verdes azulado su vestimenta consta de un vestido corto color beige de mangas cortas con una cinta roja en la cintura sobre una camisa de rejilla y lleva rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda. Al otro lado esta un joven con un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y su bandana en la frente el rostro lo tiene pintado con línea moradas en un diseño triangular lleva guantes en su espalda un bulto cubierto por vendas que en la parte de arriba lleva lo que parece ser una peluca de cabello café.

En todas las puertas donde hay un equipo de aspirantes los ninja que cuidan revisan su reloj al ver que ya va siendo la hora abren la puerta y en el momento exacto dan la orden de empezar en vos alta y todos los equipos ninja comienzan algunos corriendo por el suelo, otros saltando entre los arboles pero todos avanzando decididos a ganar.

En una parte del bosque Daikon y Shino esperan a Hinata que hace posiciones de manos y repentinamente sus ojos plateados se abren y se notan las venas

En otro sitio Mikan Kiba y Tetsu corren a alta velocidad

Kiba- Muy bien como lo acordamos vamos a avanzar hacia la torre todo lo que podamos el día de hoy y mañana nos vamos tras un equipo que haya detectado con mi olfato.

Kaiseki y su equipo se mueven con velocidad y decisión no hace falta hablar saben lo que tienen que hacer y pobre del alma tras la que vallan pues Kaiseki Uzumaki muestra ira en su rostro, el va tras su presa y sus compañeras de equipo están seguras de que no hay fuerza en la tierra que salve al pobre que sentirá la furia del Uzumaki.

Naruto, Sasuke y Nori avanzan por un par de horas y se ponen a descansar.

Naruto- Disculpen vuelvo en un momento (Naruto se aleja y se va tras un árbol)

Nori- Sasuke acompáñalo

Sasuke gruñe y ve con enojo a Nori

Nori- Lo podrían emboscar el va a bajar la guardia mientras hace su asunto.

Sasuke- El se puede cuidar solo y tú eres su hermana por qué no lo acompañas tu.

Nori se sonroja y trata de sonar calmada

Nori- Como se te ocurre decir eso.

Sasuke- (Solo gruñe)

Nori- (Ligeramente molesta) Realmente eres un insensible y un patán nunca me ha cabido en la cabeza que ven esas fangirls en ti, yo jamás he visto nada que valga la pena en ti.

Sasuke- (Molesto) Como te atreves yo soy el heredero del clan Uchiha.

Este par se ve con rencor y pareciera que van a pelear pero solo gruñen y voltean a ver al otro lado. Naruto vuelve y repentinamente se desata un fuerte viento o más bien una fuerte presión que pareciera un huracán, todos tratan da hacerse a un lado y evitan lo peor de una especie de golpe o explosión muy potente y los tres quedan tirados en el suelo los jóvenes ninja tratan de levantarse y en eso una serpiente gigante café claro con rayas negras se les aparece y los ataca los jóvenes ninja esquivan las envestidas pero la serpiente trata de atraparlos rodeándolos con su cuerpo en eso la serpiente lanza una mordida pero Nori da un gan salto hacia la serpiente en su mano se materializa una espada de un mandoble manda lo que parece ser una cuchilla de aire que decapita a la serpiente que cae sin vida y Nori aterriza de forma elegante pero esta alerta espera un ataque enemigo.

-Jujujuju Muy impresionante

Al escuchar la vos los jóvenes ninja miran a la rama de un árbol y ven a una Kunoichi de la hierba (la que quería ir tras los novatos) ella salta y aterriza de pie enfrente de los jóvenes ninja de la hoja y entonces sed de sangre y miedo a la muerte es todo lo que pueden percibir nuestro héroes.

Naruto- (Pensando con miedo: Eso fue horrible, tengo que huir o me matara de veras pero ni siquiera me puedo mover)

Nori- (Pensando y sintiendo miedo: ¿Qué fue eso? Vi mi muerte en sus ojos, eso no fue un genjutsu su sed desangre es casi palpable ¿Qué es ella? Yo no puedo pelear contra eso debo escapar, ni siquiera puedo huir estoy paralizada de miedo Naruto y Sasuke están igual)

Sasuke- (Pensando: Esta horrible sensación es tan intensa como la que transmite Kaiseki, pero es diferente esta chica transmite un gusto por matar y hacerme su presa, maldita sea nunca creí querer tanto que ese monstruo estuviera por aquí).

Nori- (Pensando con miedo: Debo huir o si no me matara, no me puedo mover)

Nuestro 3 jóvenes ninjas están aterrorizados a tal grado que ni siquiera pueden espaciar en eso Nori empieza a llorar las lagrimas salen

Ninja de la hierba – Que decepcionante esperaba una mejor presa.

La ninja de la hierba que en todo momento estuvo viendo a Sasuke lanza 3 kunais a sabiendas de que sus víctimas no se moverán y recibirán en su frente las armas al ser incapaces de moverse pero en un momento todo cambia para Nori.

Nori reacciona y se da cuenta de que ya no está en el bosque de la muerte si no en ese bosque con el que antes soñaba y escucha un familiar rugido.

Nori- (Nerviosa) Eres tu verdad

El león- Eres una cobarde

La imponente y acusadora vos resuena por todo el bosque.

Nori- (Sorprendida y llorando de nuevo) Pero no puedo hacer nada ese monstruo es demasiado para mí ni Kaiseki podría con el

El león- Esa no es excusa vas a dejar a tu hermano morir, y que hay de Sasuke es gracias a ese par que entraste en los exámenes chunin y los vas a abandonar

Nori- Pero no puedo ganar, esa ninja me matara y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Leon- Esa cobardía es inaceptable pelea, invoca mi poder y pelea.

Nori- ¿Tu poder?

Leon- No tienes ni idea de cuán grande es mi poder solo has explorado la punta del iceberg encuéntrame y di mi nombre así invocaras mi poder.

Nori- ¿Cómo te encuentro?

Leon- Concéntrate y siénteme.

Nori se concentro y entonces pudo ver un listón rojo, ella lo sujeto y sintió que ese listón la ayudaría lo sujeto con fuerza y en eso nuevamente ese enorme león con melena de fuego apareció ante ella sus ojos sus colmillos sus garras, toda su gloria.

Los kunais que lanzo la ninja de la hierba a iban a medio camino cuando Nori fue corriendo hacia ellos y los desvio con su espada, entonces se puso en posición de combate ella miraba con determinación a su oponente ella estaba decidida a pelear

Nori- Naruto, Sasuke huyan yo la derrotare y los alcanzare más tarde

Ninja de la hierba- Pensar que fuiste capaz de superar el miedo con solo fuerza de voluntad, tal parece que serás una mejor presa de lo esperado.

Naruto- Hermana…

Sasuke- ¿Cómo es esto posible? (Pensando: mientras que yo estaba paralizado ella tuvo el valor de superar el miedo)

Antes de que los aun asustados Sasuke y Naruto puedan moverse el combate inicia Nori utiliza su espada para amplificar su chacra de viento y lanza varios mandobles que generan más navajas de aire el ninja de la hierba se mueve a gran velocidad y esquiva las navajas de viento mientras avanza hacia Nori rodeándola pero Nori no la deja acercarse cada vez que la ninja de la hierba encuentra un camino ya esta una navaja de viento esperándola, la ninja de la hierba se desliza y retuerce como una serpiente para esquivar más fácilmente y aprovechar el terreno pero no puede acercarse, intenta atacar a Naruto pero es bloqueada por lluvia de najas de viento que la fuerzan a retroceder.

Ninja de la hierba- Eres precisa y anticipas mis movimientos, no puedes verme pero si puedes sentirme, quien diría que fueras un ninja del tipo sensor y tus habilidades de kenjutsu son excelentes entre más me atacas mas perfeccionas tu técnica realmente eres impresionante

La ninja de la hierba ase unas posiciones de manos y escupe una llamarada que al chocar contra las navajas de aire las absorbe y se asía mas intenta y se acercaba a Nori la cual grito

Nori- swirl fire

Un resplandor carmesí y una columna de fuego se levanto inmediatamente después que a base de poder puro deshizo la llamarada que la habían lanzado

Nori estaba parada en el mismo lugar pero ahora su pose era diferente apuntaba su espada hacia su enemigo y su espada ya no era una catana negra, su hoja se había vuelto naranja además era de doble filo estilo occidental parecía la hoja de una espada de esgrima por su finura y la empuñadura era verde seguía siendo de estilo oriental.

Nori- (Ablando en vos baja para sí misma) Puedo sentirla, nuestra fuerza hagámoslo

Nori canaliza su chacra de viento en su espada de fuego y de un mandoble genera un tornado de fuego, su oponente ase posiciones de manos y apunta hacia el tornado entones el tornado de fuego que avanzaba rápidamente de repente se frena por chocar con una sutil pero muy poderosa técnica de viento pero el tornado sale victorioso del choque y sigue avanzando la kunoichi lo esquiva saltando hacia un lado y sorpresivamente es atacada por Nori y apenas logra esquivar la espada de la rubia.

Ninja de la hierba- (Con una mirada ansiosa) Ejecuto una técnica de combinación elemental, es muy poderosa o es cosa de esa espada creo que tendré que averiguarlo.

La ninja de la hierba abre su boca mas allá de lo que debería ser posible mete su mano y lentamente saca una espada que parece ser una jian (ver nota al final del capítulo) y empieza un duelo con espadas, Nori lanza ataques rápidos y poderosos pero son bloqueados por su adversario más hábil que parece estar jugando con ella, si Nori intenta dar una estocada aquella Kunoichi esquiva o desvía su ataque con la espada, si Nori intentaba dar un corte en algún ángulo su espada simplemente era bloqueada por la hoja de su adversario, las espadas chocaban y lentamente la kunoichi de la hierba empieza a atacar poco a poco causando pequeños rasguños, Nori canaliza su chacra y desata una explosión de fuego desde su espada sin embargo su adversario percibió sus intenciones y salió ilesa del ataque para después aparecer arriba de Nori y lanzar un mandoble muy poderoso el cual Nori bloquea pero la fuerza detrás del ataque es tanta que Nori la reciente por todo su cuerpo ella trata de seguir adelante pero ese ataque realmente la afecto.

Ninja de la hierba- Ya veo, (Pensando: esa espada es especial no sé de donde la saco pero realmente es extraordinaria y esa mocosa realmente tiene potencial mejoro tu técnica con la espada mientras peleábamos)

Naruto y Sasuke estaban avergonzados de si mismos y enojados consigo mismos, mostrando cada uno una mirada de gran determinación

Naruto- Mi hermana está peleando sola mientras me escondo detrás de ella, un verdadero ninja no se acobarda ni abandona a sus camaradas arte ninja Jutsu clones de sombras

Sasuke- Esa chica tuvo el valor de enfrentar a ese demonio mientras que yo estaba paralizado del miedo, Nori Uzumaki.

En ese momento Sasuke recuerda el peor momento de su vida y ve una figura oscura cuyo único rasgo notable es que tiene el sharingan en sus ojos.

Sasuke- No viviré con miedo Nori Uzumaki gracias.

Repentinamente el campo de batalla donde una confiada ninja de la hierba choca espadas contra una decidida y cansada Nori Uzumaki, ay un fuerte cambio pues repentinamente aparecen cientos de clones de Naruto Uzumaki y se puede ver a un decidido Sasuke Uchiha mostrando su charingan de forma orgullosa.

Ninja de la hierba- (Aun confiada pero sorprendida) Esos no son clones ilusorios son copias solidas ¿cómo es que un genin maneja el jutsu clones de sombras? Lo más sorprendente es el gran número de clones y no podemos olvidar a ese chico al que le hierve su sangre Uchiha este equipo realmente es especial.

Todos los clones de Naruto empuñan un kunai y se lanzan al ataque contra la ninja de la hierba que pacientemente espera a todos los clones para derrotarlos de uno por uno, los clones atacan en gran numero y con ferocidad pero ese ninja esta a un nivel totalmente diferente aunque lo ataquen desde diferentes frentes al mismo tiempo contraataca demasiado rápido tanto que pareciera que sus contra ataques fueran simultáneos, cuando ataca con su espada corta el kunai y llega al clon, se retuerce de formas que deberían ser imposibles para escapar de la gran multitud de enemigos, una patada un golpe un espadazo cuando estos clones reciben un ataque se desvanecen y su número se reduce rápidamente y cuando parece que Naruto lleva las de ganar al atrapar a su adversario con una multitud de sus clones encima de ella de tal manera que pareciera un domo, la ninja de la hierba en base a poder puro quita de encima a sus adversarios y los manda a estrellarse contra los arboles alrededor mientras el que parece ser el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki que fue aventado también y está siendo arrojado al ras del suelo da una maro meta y salta para darle a Sasuke una cuchilla que termina en un aro de metal en vez de un mango.

Naruto- Aun no me rindo Sasuke toma esto.

Sasuke atrapa la cuchilla jira su cuerpo y cuando termina el giro revela que la cuchilla es en realidad un tipo de shuriken.

Sasuke- Shuriken molino de viento, molino de viento endemoniado.

Arroja la shuriken hacia la ninja de la hierba la cual simplemente atrapa la shuriken con la mano pero sorprendentemente ay otra shuriken de molino de viento que había estado oculta en la sombra de la primera.

Ninja de la hierba- El jutsu de sombra shuriken muy impresionante.

La ninja de la hierba simplemente salta y esquiva la shuriken que apuntaba a sus rodillas entonces la shuriken se transforma en Naruto y le avienta un kunai que lleva atado un papel que tiene una compleja escritura en kanji, la ninja de la hierba esquivo el kunai moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado de forma antinatural pero cuando el kunai estaba cerca naruto izo una posición de manos e izo estallar el papel atado al kunai, parecia que habían derrotado a la ninja pero de repente le llovieron kunais a Naruto y por un momento parecía que los había recibido pero afortunadamente donde antes estaba Naruto ahora solo había un tronco con varios kunai clavados y cerca de ahí Sasuke y Naruto.

Nori- (Sorprendida) Sasuke debió darse cuenta de que la shuriken que le lanzo ese clon era realmente Naruto y saco su propia shuriken para lanzar la shuriken de tal forma que ocultara a Naruto y todo para abrir una brecha en la defensa del enemigo que de algún modo escapo con un jutsu de sustitución y contraataco a Naruto pero Sasuke que había estado observando todo el tiempo con su sharingan se dio cuenta y salvo a Naruto con un jutsu de sustitución, esos 2 trabajaron en equipo perfectamente y sin necesidad de hablar entre si, se que son compañeros de equipo habitualmente pero eso fue sorprendente.

La ninja de la hierba aparece enfrente de sus adversarios y sonríe mientras ve a los jóvenes ninja.

Ninja de la hierba- Ese movimiento no estuvo nada mal, realmente me están entreteniendo muy bien sigamos con la diversión jutsu de invocación..

Una gigantesca serpiente igual a la anterior apareció e inmediatamente fue decapitada por Nori que se coloco con sus nuevos y temporales compañeros de equipo y cuando parecía que los tres habían a lanzar un ataque junto Sasuke se adelanto.

Sasuke- Nori, Naruto déjenme el resto a mí.

Naruto- Pero Sasuke esa mujer víbora es demasiado para cualquiera de nosotros.

Sasuke- Si lo es, pero tengo que probarme ante este enemigo Naruto tu y Nori han demostrado su valía como ninjas de la hoja yo no puedo quedarme atrás, además Naruto tu hermana esta exhausta y ya no puede pelear lo mejor será que la cuides.

Sasuke avanza a toda velocidad hacia su adversario que lo espera ansiosamente curiosamente ya no porta su espada e inesperadamente empieza a moverse tremendamente rápido alrededor de Sasuke quien esquiva kunais y diversos ataques además de que Sasuke trataba de atacar lanzando bolas de fuego hacia su adversario.

Ninja de la hierba- (Con una vos que hace eco que se puede escuchar alrededor) Eres certero con tus llamas y te anticipas a mis movimientos tu puedes verme verdad se nota que eres su hermano.

Empieza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Sasuke tiene que retroceder y mantenerse a la defensiva mientras la pelea es llevada a las ramas de los arboles en un momento dado Sasuke se esconde y reaparece rápidamente a unos metros de su rival junta sus manos mientras mira fijamente a su adversario entonces todo se vuelve oscuridad para la ninja de la hierba.

Ninja de la hierba- Un genjutsu especial de sharingan como pudo dominar un jutsu así tan rápido ¡Desvanecimiento!

La ninja de la hierba desase el genjutsu y a Sasuke le da una fuerte patada y sale volando contra un árbol y al estrellarse se desvanece

Ninja de la hierba- ¿Un clon de sombra?

Entonces Sasuke por la espalda a la ninja de la hierba con una patada y mientras ella cae Sasuke la sujeta de las piernas y acomoda sus pies en los brazos de su oponente para asegurarse de que su enemigo caiga de cabeza con fuerza y lo logra, Sasuke después de la caída salta y observa como el cuerpo de su oponente se retuerce y se vuelve barro.

Sasuke- Sustitución

En eso le empiezan a llover Shuriken y Kunais a Sasuke quien escapa a duras penas solo para recibir de lleno los golpes de la kunoichi de la hierba y terminar estrellándose de espaldas contra un árbol.

Ninja de la hierba- Tienes gran maestría con el sharingan…

La ninja de la hierba no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo por que le explotaron en la espalda unas pequeñas bombas que le puso Sasuke en algún momento, sorpresivamente Sasuke lanzo 3 shuriken con finos hilos que iban desde las estrellas de metal hasta sus manos y boca, por como iban se notaba que Sasuke controlaba la dirección a voluntad.

Ninja de la hierba- Un triple ataque de viento endemoniado shuriken.

Entonces como si de una trampa se tratara los hilos atrapan a la ninja de la hierba y la amarraban a un árbol, Sasuke aun sosteniendo los hilos usa sus manos para hacer posiciones de manos entonces

Sasuke- ¡Arte ninja jutsu llama de dragón!

Una silueta con la forma de una cabeza de dragón echa de llamas rodea a Sasuke y después Sasuke lanza una llamarada extraordinaria digna de un dragón que le da de lleno a la atada ninja de la hierba que grita de dolor mientras es quemada, después de realizar el jutsu Sasuke queda exhausto y sus compañeros de equipo aparecen a su lado para felicitarlo.

Naruto- Sasuke eso fue increíble de veras

Nori- Le ganaste supongo que no eres tan tonto como yo creía

Lamentablemente ese momento es interrumpido por una risa, primero parece ser la vos de la ninja de la hierba pero poco a poco la vos cambia a la de un hombre y su risa ahora suena simplemente maligna y seductora, el ninja de la hierba rompe los hilos que lo ataban junta sus manos y ase un jutsu de parálisis que impide el movimiento de sus jóvenes adversarios quienes ahora se dan cuenta de que lo queda del rostro de ese ninja parase una máscara quemada y la parte que corresponde a un ojo revela piel blanca como el mármol parpados purpura y ojos amarillos de víbora con una línea fina por lo que se puede notar que hay un rostro debajo de ese rostro, sorpresivamente Nori rompe el ninjutsu y desata de su espada una llamarada tan poderosa como la que uso Sasuke en su jutsu llama de dragón desafortunadamente ese ninja se movió a una velocidad increíble pues cuando Nori lanzo su ataque este ninja pareciera que su hubiera desaparecido para reaparecer enfrente de Nori para darle un rodillazo en el estomago con gran fuerza tanta que Nori soltó su espada y quedo inconsciente tirada en el suelo entonces el ninja de la hierba vio la espada de Nori que había vuelto a ser una katana y la agarro e inmediatamente la espada le quemo la mano y desapareció.

Ninja de la hierba- Entiendo solo tú puedes usar esa espada bien.

Naruto-(Pensando: Maldición ese bastarda va a matar a mi hermana y no puedo hacer nada, maldición MALDICION) ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Todos se sorprendieron, los ojos de Naruto se pusieron rojos las líneas que tenia en la cara como marca de nacimiento se hicieron más notorias y sus dientes empezaban a parecer colmillos Naruto se libero del jutsu que lo paralizaba y ataco al ninja de la hierba a puño limpio el cual esquivaba los ataque pero se veía sorprendido la potencia detrás de esos golpes era tremenda, el ninja de la hierba hiso distancia y nuevamente convoco a una serpiente la cual recibió los golpes de Naruto que eran tan poderosos que estaba haciendo retroceder a la serpiente entonces Naruto fue sujetado por lo que parecía ser una lengua de serpiente que lo levanto esa lengua era la del ninja de la hierba.

Ninja de la hierba- Ese poder esa mirada de fuego, así que tu eres el de las 9 colas

Usando su lengua le levanta la chamarra a Naruto revelando el estomago del chico el cual tenía una especie de espiral con kanjis arriba y abajo, Naruto le gritaba pero él lo ignoro.

Ninja de la hierba- Entiendo cada vez que su ira explota un poco del chacra de la bestia sale y revela el sello que la mantiene prisionera, que interesante infancia abras tenido.

Entonces concentra su chacra en una de sus manos en la cual empiezan a aparecer llamas negras en la punta de sus dedos que clava en el dibujo que tiene Naruto en su estomago, lo hace con suficiente fuerza para que Naruto piense que fue un golpe después Naruto se desmaya y en el dibujo en su estomago ahora se notan 5 marcas adicionales donde antes estuvieron los dedos de la ninja de la hierba.

Ninja de la hierba- Algún día el chacra del niño y el de la bestia serán uno hasta entonces solo eres un estorbo.

Entonces el ninja de la hierba usa su anormal lengua para aventar a Naruto y el rubio se estrella en un árbol y cae al suelo de forma pesada.

Sasuke- Maldición porque yo no puedo zafarme de este jutsu.

Ninja de la hierba- Sasuke no te desanimes aunque tus compañeros de equipo te eclipsaron hoy te aseguro que pronto serás mas poderoso, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Orochimaru y nos volveremos a ver después de que apruebes estos exámenes con la más alta calificación de todas después de derrotar a los ninjas del sonido que me sirven.

Entonces el falso ninja de la hierba se arranca su máscara y revela un rostro que recuerda al de una serpiente, pasa su mano por su bandana y el emblema cambio al de la aldea del sonido y alarga su cuello de forma antinatural mientras su cabeza se dirige hacia Sasuke el cual gracias a su sharingan puede ver como el rostro de Orochimaru es cambiado por lo que parece ser una máscara demoniaca blanca de un dragón con ojos rojos, entonces Orochimaro muerde a Sasuke en el cuello y Sasuke siente un terrible dolor grita en agonía y se desmaya.

Orochimaru- Este equipo es muy especial pero esa niña ¿es una amenaza o una interesante anomalía?

Después Orochimaru simplemente desaparece.

En otro lugar del bosque de la muerte Etsuko Gina quita del cadáver de Dozu Kinuta una especie de protector de brazo con agujeros mientras que Ariasu Cho esculca en los bolsillos de Kim unos cascabeles, después van por el cadáver de Zaku y todo el botín es guardado en un rollo gracias a las técnicas de sellado.

Ariazu- (Tono frio y neutral) Nuestra misión está completa ahora solo debemos esperar a Kaiseki en el punto de encuentro que el eligió.

Etsuko- (Mismo tono neutral frio sin emociones) Espero que cuando nos reunamos con el este de mejor humor no sé por qué se enfado tanto pero siento pena de quien sea su presa.

Cambiando a otro lugar del bosque de la muerte encontramos a Kaiseki Uzumaki sentado en posición de loto como si nada pasara con esa misma expresión de tranquilidad mientras revisa las infotarjetas ninja de Kabuto detrás de el están los cadáveres de Kabuto y de su equipo quienes pareciera que simplemente los partieron en 2 con una espada mientras que el cadáver de Kabuto esta encadenado a un árbol y decapitado.

Kaiseki- Con que Orochimaru, bueno no estaba en mis planes pelear contra un ninja nivel kage tan pronto pero si aprovecho esta situación adelantare mis planes enormemente, ahora debo decidir quién sobrevivirá a la siguiente guerra y quien morirá, Orochimaru sin duda serás un oponente excepcional no se si pensar que eres lo peor o lo mejor que podría pasarle a mis planes.

Cambiando de lugar nuevamente nos encontramos al equipo de la aldea de la arena que están en frente de un equipo de la aldea de la lluvia que vestían enormes sombreros similares a paraguas y vestían lo que parecían ser trajes de buceo

El ninja de la arena que viste de negro y tiene la cara pintada es Kankuro quien se dirige a Gaara el joven pelirrojo mientras la kunoichi rubia Temari observa, se nota que Gaara es el más joven sus compañeros de equipo son mayores que él se nota fácilmente.

Kankuro- Oye Gaara no crees que antes de pelear con estos deberíamos averiguar qué tipo de pergamino tienen digo si tienen el mismo tipo de pergamino que nosotros esta pelea seria una pérdida de tiempo.

Gaara- No me importa, esos 3 van a morir

Kankuro- (Pensando: Esto es malo, no solo estoy atrapado en medio de quien sabe cuantas vestías come hombres y ninjas que quieren matarme, lo peor es que voy a estar 5 días metido aquí con Gaara)

El ninja de la lluvia parado en medio de sus compañeros que parece ser el mas fuerte realiza un jutsu muy impresionante que le permite manipular miles de sembon que utiliza para atacar desde dotas las direcciones al pelirrojo ninja de la arena, el ataque es tan potente que cuando chocan las agujas se levanta una gran nube de humo y se oye un gran estruendo como si hubiera habido una explosión pero para sorpresa de todos todas las agujas fueron detenidas por una esfera de arena que se abre para revelar al pelirrojo intacto, el cual levanta su mano en la dirección de su oponente sus dedos están en posición como si fuera a agarrar algo.

Gaara- Ataúd de arena.

Entonces sale arena de bajo de su oponente y lo cubre por completo a excepción del rostro lo que deja al ninja de la lluvia, atrapado y sin poder defenderse.

Gaara- Solo tendría que cubrir con arena tu cara para matarte pero eso sería muy fácil muy aburrido tengo una idea mejor ágamos llover sangre.

Entonces Gaara levanta un poco la mano que apunta a su adversario y el ninja de la lluvia es elevado por el ataúd de arena que se pone a levitar a una gran altura, el ninja de la lluvia esta aterrado y mira hacia Gaara que lo mira con expresión que muestra rabia y sed de sangre.

Gaara- Entierra de arena

Gaara cierra su puño y la arena simplemente aplasta al ninja de la lluvia, los demás ninjas de la lluvia miran aterrorizados a Gaara entregan su pergamino y le ruegan a Gaara que los perdone, pero Gaara simplemente apunta sus manos hacia los ninjas de la lluvia que sufren el mismo destino de su líder.

Kankuro- Bien es un pergamino del cielo tuvimos suerte con esto podemos entrar a la torre.

Gaara- No aun no estoy satisfecho necesito más sangre.

Kankuro- Mira Gaara se que este examen fácil para ti pero es muy peligroso para Temari y para mí.

Gaara- Tienes miedo, cobarde.

Kankuro- ¡Mira Gaara a veces tienes que hacer lo que te dice tu hermano mayor!

Gaara- Es una lástima que yo no te vea como mi hermano mayor.

Temari- Gaara por favor tranquilízate hazlo como un favor por tu hermana mayor.

Gaara- Bien por ahora.

Kankuro- (Pensando: Es por esto que odio a los chiquillos)

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bosque de la muerte se encuentra Anko Mitarashi comiendo a su espalda se puede observar la reja que limita al bosque de la muerte ella lanza un palillo que se clava en un árbol que con todos los otros palillos que aventó Anko se forma el emblema de la aldea de la hoja lo que hace sonreír a Anko, repentinamente aparecen 2 ninjas vistiendo el atuendo oficial de la aldea de la hoja.

Anko- Que ocurre

Ninja- Encontramos unos cadáveres de camino aquí

Anko- Estoy comiendo

Ninja- Esto es urgente encontramos algo extraño en sus cuerpos.

Anko- Aparte de que están muertos

El ninja saca unas fotos y se las entrega a Anko quien se altera al ver esas fotos, no pierde la calma ni se sobresalta pero su mirada refleja que el estado de esos cadáveres la ha perturbado, en la imagen se aprecia que los cadáveres no tienen nada donde deberían estar sus rostros.

Ninja- No entendemos que les paso a sus rostros simplemente no están.

Anko- Quienes eran estos ninjas (Pensando: sin duda este es su jutsu)

Ninja- Encontramos sus tarjetas de identificación eran ninjas de la hierba que venían a presentar los exámenes chunin.

El ninja saca las identificaciones y se las entrega a Anko que al mirarlas su mirada se agrava mientras ve al mismo equipo genin de la hierba que participa en los exámenes chunin en las tarjetas se ve el rostro de la misma falsa kunoichi al que se enfrentaron Naruto, Sasuke y Nori.

Anko- Que uno le avise a Lord Hokage y que otro avise a los anbu para que envíen un escuadrón al bosque de la muerte.

Entonces Anko sale corriendo hacia el bosque de la muerte salta la cerca muy fácilmente aterriza en la rama de un árbol y empieza a saltar entre las ramas a alta velocidad

Anko- (Pensando: Ese es su jutsu nadie más podría ser pero por que tuvo que aparecer ahora, en fin preguntar no resolverá nada todos los aspirantes corren peligro debo apresurarme.

Fin

Notas del autor

La espada **Jian** (en chino: 劍) es el arma blanca de hoja recta por excelencia del pueblo chino. Moderadamente larga, de doble filo y prácticamente sin cruz, viene siendo empleada históricamente desde el II milenio a. C. Los **Jian** son blandidos a una mano, pero existen versiones a dos manos. Es una de las cuatro grandes armas de las Artes Marciales de China.

Información obtenida de wikipedia

Muy bien al fin termine este capítulo, publicare cada mes debido a que no puedo agarrar un mejor ritmo de trabajo y estoy a punto de entrar de lleno a un proyecto de la universidad en fin, quisiera opiniones y sugerencias les aseguro que las tomare en cuenta sin embargo aviso que pronto revelare las habilidades especiales de Mikan y Daikon en la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin o en la invasión aun no lo decido.

Y para melina tu petición de aprovechar la serie de hellsing estoy a punto de concedértela solo espera un poco y el vampirismo le dará un interesante toque a este fanfic.


	6. sobrevive al bosque de la muerte

Capitulo 6 Exámenes chunin sobrevive al bosque de la muerte, el siguiente reto espera

**Nota de autor no soy dueño de ninguna de las series aprovechadas para hacer este fanfic, ni busco cualquier lucro este es un trabajo de un fan para fans**

En el bosque de la muerte Anko buscaba frenéticamente mientras el anochecer del primer día de los exámenes chunin llegaba.

Anko- ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para tener que pelear en la obscuridad!

Repentinamente la kunoichi siente la presencia que busca y encuentra a su enemigo y salta a la rama de un árbol donde aquel hombre semejante a una serpiente está sentado como si nada pasara sin embargo Anko se da cuenta que ha propósito se ha dejado hallar y esto le preocupa más.

Orochimaru- Anko ha pasado tanto tiempo

Anko- No hay tiempo para las reminiscencias encabezas a los más buscados y no hay nadie más calificada para derrotarte, después de todo tu me enseñaste todo no es así sensei.

Orochimaru- No todo

Anko salta a la misma rama en la que esta Orochimaru y se prepara para pelear pero enseguida la lengua d Orochimaru salió de su boca era enorme y mas que lengua parecía una especie de tentáculo pues era tan gruesa como un brazo y tan larga como una cuerda se movía como una serpiente y fue tras Anko que salto para esquivarla pero su brazo fue atrapado y fue devuelta a la rama de golpe, pero Anko logro adsorber el impacto y a pesar de que termino de rodillas y con un brazo sujetado con fuerza por la lengua de Orochimaru usando su brazo libre concentro su chacra

Anko- Arte ninja jutsu de serpientes de la sombra.

Entonces cuatro serpientes salen de la manga de Anko tras Orochimaru y lo envuelven entonces Anko con gran esfuerzo mueve su brazo libre para atrás mientras las serpientes se acortan para permitir a Anko azotar a Orochimaru contra un árbol, Anko rápidamente va tras Orochimaru, agarra la mano de Orochimaru con su propia mano y clava ambas manos al árbol con un Kunai posteriormente sujeta la otra mano de su enemigo con su mano y utiliza sus dedos para completar posiciones de manos con ambas manos.

Anko- Muy Bien este es el fin para ti y para mi todo acabo.

Orochimaru- Solo para ti.

Sorprendentemente Orochimaru aparece atrás de Anko y enfrente de ella lo que creía era Orochimaru resulto ser un muñeco de barro.

Anko- Sustitución cuando haaa

Repentinamente Anko empieza a sentir un terrible dolor en su espalda muy cerca del hombro, nuevamente la kunoichi queda de rodillas mientras un braso lo usa para apoyarse el otro lo usa para cubrir la parte que le duele.

Anko- Ha que has venido

Orochimaru- Estoy profundamente herido, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y ni siquiera me saludas.

Anko- No me digas que vas a asesinar al Hokage.

Orochimaru- Aun no, todavía no tengo tantos seguidores como para atreverme.

Anko- A que has venido.

Orochimaru- He escuchado algunas cosas interesantes de esta aldea y pensé que podía sacarle provecho, mmm con que todavía te molesta esa marca de maldición, sabes acabe de aplicarle a un joven una variante de esa marca que te puse.

Anko- El chico morirá antes que servirte.

Orochimaru- Es probable que eso pase pero de hecho pienso que podría sobrevivir así como tú lo hiciste pero como te dije es una variante de la técnica original de hecho es una versión recienten mente inventada así que yo diría que sus posibilidades son de 9 contra 1.

Anko- Se nota que tienes interés en este chico quien es.

Orochimaru- (Acariciando el rostro de Anko) ¿Estas celosa? No puedes perdonarme el que te haya usado y luego echo a un lado verdad, en fin quiero que los exámenes chunin prosigan necesito ver cómo le va al chico me interesa su gran potencial no por nada es el heredero de las extraordinarias habilidades del clan Uchiha y su condición física es excelente muy bien el podría ser lo que he estado buscando además tres de mis seguidores también están participando necesito saber hasta dónde pueden llegar, y recuerda si ocurre algo que interfiera con mi diversión quemare esta aldea hasta los cimientos.

Anko descansa en un árbol tratando de recuperarse para actuar con prontitud pero no será fácil.

En otra sección del bosque un equipo de genin compuesto por Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Daikon Uzumaki están discutiendo en un claro del bosque.

Daikon- Si al final todos nos vamos a reunir en la torre digo que vallamos para la torre y esperemos a quien se deje emboscar.

Repentinamente Daikon dejo de hablar voltea a mirar alrededor como buscando algo mientras que él y su equipo eran observados por otro equipo genin que los observaban desde lo alto de un árbol estaban vestidos de rojo.

Genin rojos- Ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia (dijo uno) pero son ninja tan mediocres que no pueden precisar nuestra posición (dijo otro) son presa fácil (finalizo el ultimo)

Repentinamente enormes sanguijuelas del tamaño de ratas atacan en manada a los genin rojos que apenas y alcanzan a matar a unas cuantas con sus armas, con varias sanguijuelas en el cuerpo tratan de escapar y saltan para aterrizar en el suelo e inmediatamente se activa una trampa y quedan encerrados en una red mientras gritan presas del pánico, cerca de estas pobres victimas se acerca el equipo de novatos.

Daikon- Shino esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu conocimiento y Hinata tu byakugan nos fue útil al detectar el pergamino que necesitamos ahora solo tendremos que evitar a los demás equipos y avanzar hasta la torre aprobaremos el examen el primer día y en verdad gracias chicos realmente estoy algo apenado ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo y yo solo coloque esa trampa.

Shino- No hace falta disculparse somos un equipo además estamos perdiendo el tiempo avancemos y evitemos peleas como sugeriste.

Mientras Daikon y sus compañeros de equipo avanzaban hacia la torre en otro lado del bosque Neji Hyuga y sus compañeros de equipo descansaban en el bosque.

Neji- Muy bien nos separaremos y regresaremos aquí en una hora sin importar que nos encontremos a un enemigo o no.

Los jóvenes ninjas se dispersan para explorar el bosque.

Más tarde cuando la noche ya ha caído en el bosque de la muerte Anko camina por el bosque termina en una especie de prado con grandes rocas y varios tigres anormalmente grandes que le rugen con ferocidad, Anko al principio observa a las vestías con una mirada de irritación pues para ella son una molestia en vez de una amenaza como a cualquier otro jounin pero repentinamente Anko vuelve a sentir un terrible dolor en el cuello, queda de rodillas y sin poder defenderse pareciera que será la presa de los tigres pero empieza a notar que las fieras no se mueven y rugen como enfadados.

Anko- Un jutsu de parálisis.

Repentinamente 2 hombres vestidos con armaduras ligeras blancas y ropa negra aparecen.

Anko- Hasta que deciden aparecer inútiles anbu.

Anbus- No seas grosera (dice uno) ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía te duele la marca de maldición? (dice el otro)

Anko- No hay tiempo de explicar necesito que me lleven a la torre en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

Anbus- ¿Anko en que estas pensando? (dice uno) sabes que a la menor señal de intrusos hay que dar la alarma y cancelar el examen (dice otro)

Anko- Ahora no puedo explicarles pero por favor necesito que lord Hokage venga a la torre para que pueda hablar con él.

En otra parte del bosque un arrogante Kiba se jactaba de haber venció fácilmente al equipo contra el que habían luchado recibiendo ladridos de aprobación de Akamaru mientras sus compañeros de equipo solo asentían mientras avanzaban por el bosque.

Tetsu- Pero esos chicos tenían el mimo tipo de pergamino que nosotros ahora tendremos que tener otra pelea.

Kiba- Y que con eso, puedo derrotar a docenas de oponentes como esos.

Mikan- Kiba entiende por favor es como si hubiéramos desperdiciado este día

Ya en la noche en el interior de la torre en el bosque de la muerte Daikon Uzumaki y sus compañeros de equipo se pasean y por los rasguños y manchas en sus ropas se nota que tuvieron un camino difícil.

Daikon- Tal parece que fuimos los primeros, (Pensando: esta vez le gane a Kaiseki)

En eso se topan con el equipo de la arena e intercambian miradas, el equipo de la aldea de la arena continua con su camino mientras ven de forma arrogante a Shino, Hinata y Daikon dando a entender que no los consideran amenazas mientras que Gaara irradia una gran sed de sangre.

Daikon- ¿Notaron eso?

Shino- Si sus deseos de matar son muy fuertes mis insectos me dicen que son muy fuertes sobretodo el pelirrojo.

En una sala del mismo edificio Anko descansa en un sillón viejo mientras los anbu están de pie, en eso llega un ninja con el uniforme oficial de la hoja.

Ninja- Disculpe aquí están las grabaciones relevantes del primer día.

El ninja procede a encender la televisión y a poner lo que parece ser una cinta de video y todos pueden ver a Gaara.

Anko- ¿Esa es la grabación correcta?

El ninja con uniforme estándar- Si lo es, termino exitosamente el examen a solo unas horas de haberlo comenzado jamás había ocurrido nada ni remotamente cercano.

Anko- Es mucho más que eso mira detenidamente.

Ambus- Sorprendente (dice uno) realmente es interesante (finaliza el otro)

Ninja estándar- No entiendo, que se supone que debo ver.

Anko- Precisamente lo que no está ahí, el no muestra tener el mas mínimo rasguño y su ropa no tiene rastros de suciedad es como si este examen solo hubiera sido un paseo por el parque para él.

Ninja estándar- Ya entiendo, pero esto es impresionante, yo no podría, siendo franco ningún chunin podría hacer todo el recorrido del bosque de la muerte sin un rasguño al menos.

Anko- este espeso bosque cuenta con bestias come hombres, plantas venenosas y los demás aspirantes ¿Cómo evadió todo eso?

Anbu- Debe tener una habilidad especial.

En el bosque de la muerte la noche cayo y paso en la mañana podemos observar como debajo de las raíces podemos ver a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha inconscientes siendo cuidados por Nori Uzumaki quien cuida de sus compañeros de equipo, usa trapos húmedos para bajarles la fiebre y vigila que nadie se acerque, está cansada y lastimada pero no permitirá que nadie se acerque a su equipo.

En otra parte del bosque Kiba Inuzuka olfatea como un perro en busca de adversarios mientras sus compañeros de equipo van tras él, después Kiba se detiene y se para.

Mikan- ¿Qué encontraste?

Kiba- Sangre, algunos equipos han sido aniquilados.

Tetsu- ¡Pero es el segundo día!

Mikan- ¿Pero ya habrá equipos que terminaron el examen?

Tetsu- No lo creo nadie sabe qué tipo de pergamino tienen los demás equipos además de que es muy difícil moverse por este bosque.

Mikan- En perspectiva si el equipo que vencimos ayer hubiese tenido el pergamino de la tierra ahora ya habríamos terminado el examen, la suerte también es un factor a considerar pero ¿Qué hacer?

Kiba- Según Akamaru hay un equipo cerca de aquí como a 2 kilómetros

Mikan- Perfecto solo tendremos que sorprenderlos y tal vez obtengamos el pergamino que necesitamos.

Mikan, Kiba y Tetsu avanzan sigilosamente entre los arboles buscando a sus, en un claro del bosque, ay hay tres siluetas alrededor de una fogata, los jóvenes ninja rodean a su objetivos y saltan a la batalla, pero sus objetivos resultan ser muñecos.

Mikan, Kiba y Tetu- ¡Es una trampa!

Kaiseki- No se preocupen yo y mi equipo no les aremos nada

Los sorprendidos ninja voltean a un arbusto del que sale Kaiseki Uzumaki y sus compañeras de equipo detrás del.

Kaiseki- Pero si es mi hermana quien hubiera pensado que nos toparíamos.

Mikan no podría estar más incomoda y sus compañeros de equipo igual saben muy bien que los hermanos Uzumaki son muy unidos así que se preocupan de cómo actuara Mikan además Kaiseki siempre ha sido el más fuerte de su generación por mucho además de las compañeras de equipo de Kaiseki se ven muy diferentes de antes, ya no son las fangirl de Sasuke de hecho ya no persiguen a Sasuke y su presencia es diferente, son frías y parecieran dispuestas a matar realmente es una situación difícil.

Kaiseki- Por cierto ¿Cuál pergamino están buscando?

Mikan- El de la tierra

Kaiseki- Lastima, tenemos un pergamino del cielo de sobra pensaba regalártelo pero sería inútil

Kiba-(Tono de burla) Así que también venciste a un equipo que tenía el mismo tipo de pergamino que tu, tal parece que hasta a ti este examen se está volviendo un reto

Kaiseki- No realmente

Kaiseki busca en su bolsillo y saca 1 pergamino de la tierra y 2 del cielo

Kaiseki-Lastima quería descansar aunque sea un poco el día de hoy, pero entonces nos encontraron ya que no te puedo ayudar lo mejor será que me vaya a la torre.

Kaiseki y sus compañeras de equipo se despiden y empiezan a caminar pero sorpresivamente Kiba saca un kunai se pone en guardia y Kaiseki se voltea percibiendo la intención de Kiba y escuchando los ladridos de Akamaru.

Kiba- Dame tu pergamino de la tierra

Mikan- Kiba que ases

Tetsu- Mikan se que es tu hermano pero esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de aprobar este examen ahora mismo todos somos enemigos y aunque realmente me agrada Kaiseki que es un ninja prodigio y alguien agradable a diferencia del engreído de Uchiha no podemos tentarnos el corazón.

Kaiseki- Realmente me interesa saber de lo que son capases ustedes así que por mí no hay ningún problema pero Kiba, un ninja es el maestro del engaño y el sigilo ni siquiera intestaste tomarme por sorpresa y atacarme por la espalda para vencerme tomaste posición de batalla y te pusiste a gruñir con tu perro la batalla no ha comenzado y ya te equivocaste, esa es una mala manera de empezar una pelea

Kiba- Mira quién habla, pudiste acabarnos cuando atacamos a esos muñecos pero en vez de eso saludaste amablemente a tu hermana, tu también te equivocaste a sí que no me des sermones como si supieras mas.

Ariazu y Etsuko- No seas engreído dice (Ariazu) Kaiseki no los considera una amenaza por ello maneja así la situación (finaliza Etsuko)

Tetsu- No me extraña Kaiseki siempre ha sido el más fuerte y por mucho pero siempre he querido saber de lo que soy capas así que aunque lleve las de perder voy a esforzarme al máximo en esta pelea.

Kaiseki- Mikan tus compañeros de equipo ya han tomado una decisión y por respeto a ellos voy a aceptar su desafío, te pregunto ¿también pelearas?

Mikan- Sabes mi gran hermano a pesar de que nunca hemos sabido quien es mayor y quien es menor yo, Nori, Naruto y Daikon siempre te hemos visto como nuestro líder y el mayor, siempre he dependido de ti ya es hora de ser mas independiente y ya no ser simplemente tu hermana pequeña que necesita que la cuides, bien por cierto ¿Hasta cuando desharás ese genjutsu? Estas muy equivocado si piensas que perderé contra una táctica tan obvia.

Kaiseki- Tu primero

Entonces se hoye la vos de Mikan gritando liberación y las ilusiones que estaban platicando entre si se disuelven y el mundo se distorsiona como si se viera atreves de un caleidoscopio.

En unos arbustos escondidos

Tetsu- Un genjutso sobrepuesto en otro genjutsu, sin duda tu hermano es un genio

Mikan- No es tiempo de alabar a mi hermano hay que buscar una forma de vencerlo

Kiba- ¿Qué ocurre Akamaru?

Solo unos minutos después Ariasu y Etsuko hallan a unos inconscientes Kiba, Tetsu y Mikan en el suelo.

Ariasu- Que se supone que les ágamos.

Etsuko- Solo amordázalos para que no puedan seguirnos cuando despierten

Cuando se acercan a los dormidos ninjas, sorpresivamente las kunoichis se detienen al darse cuenta que ambas tienen un kunai en sus gargantas a sus espaldas están Mikan y Tetsu cada uno cuidando que no hagan ningún movimiento y Kiba camina casualmente hacia donde sabe que se esconde Kaiseki.

Kiba- Tenemos a tus compañeras de equipo creo que ganamos, así que danos el pergamino.

Kaiseki- ¿Por qué las recataría? Ellas han mejorado bastante.

Repentinamente las cabelleras de Ariazu y Etsuko cobran vida y como si de tentáculos se trataran aprisionan a Mikan y Tetsu que no pueden liberarse pero para su sorpresa son levantados por los cabellos y aventados con fuerza contra los arboles, después los cabellos de ambas chicas fueron tras Kiba y Akamaru que las podían esquivar pero poco a poco los estaban rodeando por los cabellos, solo unos cuantos de los tentáculos los atacaban los otros se posicionaban para no dejarlos ir entonces en un esfuerzo coordinado Akamaru usando sus colmillos y garras corta los cabellos para mantenerlos a raya mientras Kiba ase posiciones de manos para concentrar su chacra, sus dientes empiezan a parecer colmillos, sus uñas se vuelven garras y sus ojos muestran la fiereza de un depredador.

Kiba- Arte ninja jutsu de mimetismo animal

Kiba corrió a una extraordinaria velocidad abriéndose paso con sus garras atravesando los cabellos de sus adversarios, taclea a Ariaso y le conecta n potente codazo en el estomago a Etsuko pero entonces sus adversarios son remplazados por troncos

Kiba- ¿Sustitución?

Kaiseki- Simplemente maravilloso, tu poder y velocidad están a la altura del famoso clan Inuzuka si mis compañeras de equipo no estuvieran informadas acerca de las famosas técnicas de tu clan no habrían alcanzado a realizar la sustitución, en fin tu siguiente adversario seré yo o ¿acaso te rendirás?

Kaiseki salta y aterriza enfrente de Kiba y detrás de Kaiseki aparecen sus compañeras de equipo.

Kiba respira hondo, voltea a ver a su perro que le devuelve la mirada y ambos dirigen sus miradas con fiereza a hacia sus oponentes.

Kiba- ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Mikan- Que tal si trabajamos en equipo chico rudo o necesitas que te muelan a golpes para demostrar lo rudo que eres.

Kiba voltea para ver a sus 2 compañeros de equipo a sus espaldas para apoyarlo.

Tetsu- Si peleamos como equipo podremos vencer Kiba.

Los equipos están frente a frente, se miraban con decisión y la fiereza era evidente, sin embargo lo que se sentía en el aire era determinación, valor, confianza pues en este bosque de la muerte 6 jóvenes ninja pelearan con honor y valor para alcanzar sus sueños. Kiba toma 2 píldoras una la arroja a la boca de Akamaru mientras el toma la otra, entonces Akamaru se torna rojo, su tamaño aumenta y el antes adorable can parece una vestía salvaje, la forma en que muestra los dientes y su feroz aspecto sin embargo el cambio más notable es su ladrido que ahora es un gran rugido, mientras que Kiba come la otra pastilla, el efecto es inmediato el aspecto de Kiba cambia a uno más animal muy similar al aspecto que toma cuando realiza su jutsu de mimetismo animal pero ahora su ferocidad es más grande que nunca y su mirada refleja cierta locura y sed de sangre, a continuación Kiba y Akamaru atacan a toda velocidad a Kaiseki quien apenas y puede esquivar los golpes, patadas, embestidas y zarpazos de sus adversarios quienes tratan de atacarlos por separado un golpe frontal, un patada por detrás, un zarpazo desde arriba, una tacleada desde la derecha Kaiseki apenas y logra esquivar los ataques solo para bloquear con sus brasos una inesperada patada cuya fuerza es tan grande que manda a volar a Kaiseki.

Mientras tanto con los compañeros de equipo Ariasu y Etsuko sacan sus kunais y atacan a Tetsu y a Mikan quienes contraatacan con sus propios kunais, los cuchillos chocan y con gran habilidad pelean los ninjas rápidamente las cabelleras de las kunoichi enemigas cobran vida y atrapan a sus enemigos pero una nube de humo rebela unos troncos en lugar de sus adversarios quienes aparecen unos metros alejados de ellos.

Mikan- ¿En realidad creen que volveré a caer en esa patética trampa?

Tetsu- Pues yo casi caigo si no fuera porque te seguí me hubieran derrotado.

Ariasu- Son unos insensatos

Etsuko- Mikan sabes mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz Kaiseki, sabes muy bien que Kiba no podrá con él.

Mikan- Kaiseki es un prodigio sin duda, pero no es invencible y gracias a Rock Lee se nos ocurrió una idea.

Ante ese comentario las kunoichi se sorprenden y recordaron como Sasuke quien gracias a su sharingan era capaz de predecir los movimientos de Rock Lee sin embargo debido a la extremadamente alta velocidad de Lee, Sasuke no podía bloquear sus ataques a pesar de conocerlos de antemano.

Ariasu- Kiba no está atacando a lo tonto.

Etsuko- Trata de abrumar a Kaiseki con su velocidad.

Entonces las kunoichis se ponen a reír

Ariasu- Sasuke perdió por que es ególatra y terco insistió en demostrar que era más fuerte y rápido cuando era obvio que no lo era, Kaiseki pensara en una forma de contraatacar.

Etsuko- Dime cual es esa gran estrategia que han pensado, da igual sabes que no funcionara.

Mikan- De hecho es más bien unas ideas para una estrategia que una estrategia real.

Tetsu- No hemos podido hacer un buen plan, solo se nos ocurrió dejar que Kiba lo diera todo contra Kaiseki y después de que lo desgastara pudiéramos derribarlo con trabajo en equipo entre los 3 pero no contábamos con que ustedes mejoraran tanto, esto ha complicado las cosas ahora debemos vencerlas para poder ir a apoyar a Kiba o de lo contrario Kaiseki vencerá a Kiba y vendrá a apoyarlas eso sería el fin de la pelea.

Entonces Mikan saca un rollo he invoca una espada estilo oriental y toma una posición de batalla similar a la de un samurái lo mas distintivo es la espada que brilla con el chacra de Mikan quien muestra en su mirada una gran determinación

Mikan-(Con vos juguetona pero decidida) Tetsu yo y las otras chicas vamos a pasar un momento intimo arreglándonos el cabello, así que por favor ve con los chicos.

Tetsu- Pero que dices no puedo dejarte sola

Mikan- (Con el mismo tono juguetón pero decidido) Acaso eres de esos pervertidos que espían a las señoritas en sus momentos privados, ya vete por favor.

En eso Mikan corre asía sus adversarios y una desesperada pero gran batalla comienza, con gran habilidad con la espada, su poder y velocidad Mikan se abre paso a través de las cabelleras de sus adversarios además de esquivar o bloquear todos los ataques de kunais y shuriken de sus adversarios pero nada logra evitar que alcance a sus adversarios e inicie una feroz batalla mientras tanto Tetsu observa

Tetsu-(Pensando: Mikan y Kiba están peleando mientras que yo no puedo ayudar, si me quedo a pelear Mikan y yo terminaremos en una pelea de 2 contra 2, eso solo terminaría conmigo siendo derrotado y dejando a Mikan sola contra esas 2, Kiba está solo contra el más grande prodigio que haya habido jamás en esta aldea, va a perder, nuestra única oportunidad de ganar esta en que yo y Kiba derrotemos a Kaiseki de alguna manera o si no Kaiseki vencerá a Kiba y vendrá a ayudar a sus compañeras de equipo, soy un inútil, si tan solo tuviera más poder.)

Rápidamente Tetsu corre hacia donde están peleando Kiba y Kaiseki su rostro muestra rabia

En otra parte del bosque Kaiseki y Kiba pelean, Kiba acompañado de su perro Akamaru que se transformo para verse igual que su amo, Kaiseki esquiva y bloquea los ataques de sus adversarios con gran habilidad, Kaiseki no habla, no se altera, su rostro muestra una mirada fría y calculadora, está superado en fuerza y velocidad pero eso no le importa pues sabe que debe retroceder mientras observa detalladamente a sus oponentes para predecir sus ataques solo así uno puede defenderse de un adversario mucho más rápido y fuerte, no pierde la oportunidad para cubrirse con un árbol o tratar de desorientar a su oponente usa el medio que lo roda a su favor y si no puede evitar el golpe se asegura de bloquearlo y dejarse aventar por la fuerza del impacto para poder absorber el impacto y salir ileso del ataque.

Kiba-(sonriendo y sintiendo una gran emoción) (Pensando: Bien tengo acorralado a Kaiseki solo tengo que seguir presionándolo para ganarle, si como no en la academia intente superarlo solo con mi fuerza y velocidad pero en todas las ocasiones me gano porque era más listo, aun recuerdo la vez que se quito a último momento para que me estrellara de cabeza con la pared, eso realmente me dolió pero el problema no es que este tipo sea un prodigio el verdadero problema es que él piensa como un verdadero ninja sabe que puede perder así que se asegura de no cometer errores.)

En la copa de un árbol Tetsu observaba la batalla y la analizaba cuidadosamente.

Tetsu- (Pensando: Esto es tan humillante, Kiba y Mikan están peleando dando lo mejor de sí mismos mientras que yo me escondo, no debo enfadarme, muy bien tengo que ayudar a Kiba así que tengo que analizar la batalla, Kiba está dándolo todo y por la gran velocidad que tiene diría que está usando todo su chacra para presionar a Kaiseki quien está a la defensiva sin embargo esto es extraño pese a que estaba acorralado Kaiseki está tranquilo, el simplemente se mantiene tranquilo y concentrado en esquivar a Kiba, Kaiseki no tiene esa expresión adormilada que usualmente tiene, tampoco está enojado, el simplemente está centrado en su batalla el esquiva todos esos ataques, si fuera cualquier otro ninja pensaría que Kiba puede ganar con solo seguir presionando pero Kaiseki no solo es un prodigio el también es humilde esa es su más mortal cualidad, considerando todas las veces que derroto a Kiba en la academia cualquier otro tendría exceso de confianza pero no Kaiseki el sabe que Kiba no es tan tonto como Sasuke que siempre insiste en demostrar que el mejor en todo, el sabe que Kiba tiene un plan ¿por eso solo se está defendiendo? ¿está tratando de averiguar cuál es el plan? Eso es bueno si la batalla se alarga mas Kaiseki se cansara o se decidirá a contraatacar tengo que hacer algo pero se están moviendo muy rápido como para atacar a Kaiseki si voy allá solo le estorbare a Kiba en resumen debo esperar una oportunidad de ser útil.

Repentinamente Kaiseki empieza a sonreír de forma maliciosa Kiba y Akamaru se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal y toman distancia de su adversario, entonces Kiba lanza bombas de humo y se lanza nuevamente al ataque en sincronía con Akamaru sorprendentemente ambos logran conectar el ataque y Kaiseki es levantado por la fuerza del ataque y cae de forma pesada, Kiba y Akamaru observan a su adversario y Kiba empieza a reírse pero repentinamente el golpea a Akamaru que se re transforma a su forma de perro ya que ha quedado inconsciente.

Kiba- ¡Akamaru! ¿Cómo es…? ¡Qué es esto!

Entonces Kiba nota que de su cuerpo salen hilos que brillan debido al chacra que fluye en ellos, los cuales terminan en las manos de Kaiseki, repentinamente Kiba empieza a golpearse a sí mismo en el estomago y en el rostro.

Kaiseki- Arte ninja jutsu de marioneta humana, estoy muy impresionado Kiba realmente se te ocurrió una gran idea, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer de esta una pelea de desgaste? Además tu fuerza, velocidad y técnica han mejorado en grande realmente me hiciste sudar esta vez sin embargo bajaste tu guardia y caíste en mi trampa ahora.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido para Kiba unos kunais lanzados desde la copa de un árbol cortan los hilos y libran a Kiba quien voltea y mira a su compañero de equipo.

Tetsu- (tono serio) Hola Kiba me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

Kiba- ¿Dónde está Mikan? ¿Acaso ya vencieron a las compañeras de Kaiseki?

Tetsu-(Tono serio) Mikan se quedo peleando con Etsuko y Ariasu para que yo pudiera apoyarte en tu pelea.

Kiba- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Tetsu- No nos quedo de otra en una pelea 2 contra 2 perderíamos por que cualquiera que fue mi adversario perdería mi batalla y después irían tras Mikan, pero si logramos vencer a Kaiseki entre los 2 podemos apoyar a Mikan y ganar la batalla admítelo este tipo es demasiado para cualquiera en este examen.

Kiba- (Tono enfadado) Entiendo pero no por ello estoy contento, bien acabemos rápido con el debería ser fácil ya que lo obligue a gastar su chacra en nuestra pelea y le logre conectar algunos golpes.

Tetsu y Kiba miraban fijamente a Kaiseki preparándose para la batalla, sorpresivamente Kaiseki empezó a reírse como maniaco sádico mientras tenía esa sonrisa siniestra que pocos han visto en el, esto deja desconcertados a sus adversarios quienes se preparan para todo y saben que algo anda mal.

Kaiseki- Perdón por reírme es solo que ustedes realmente me están forzando a sacar una sorpresa que pensaba guardar para la final o no utilizar durante todo el torneo, supongo que fue muy arrogante de mi parte suponer que podría aprobar los famosos y temibles exámenes chunin fácilmente.

Kiba- (Emocionado y nervioso) Así que tenias una sorpresa oculta he, bien esto no sería divertido si te venciéramos fácilmente con solo trabajo de equipo.

Tetsu salto para aterrizar a lado de su compañero de equipo mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Kaiseki realiza el jutsu clones de sombras y 50 copias de Kaiseki salen al ataque mientras el original empieza a meditar.

Tetsu- Solo uso el jutsu a un 10% todas estas copias baratas son mucho más débiles que yo, Kiba tenemos que llegar al verdadero antes de que complete su ataque

Kiba- Fácil, vamos.

En otra parte del bosque Mikan Uzumaki peleaba ferozmente contra sus 2 adversarios cuyas cabelleras apenas les llegaban a los hombros y ya no podían húsar para atacarla por lo que ahora contrarrestaban sus ataques de espada con sus kunais, lamentablemente Mikan estaba perdiendo terreno a pesar de usar su espada con una mano mientras que con su otra mano maneja un kunai tiene serios problemas, se ve obligada a retroceder y es pateada en el estomago por sus adversarios al mismo tiempo, el impacto es tan fuerte que Mikan suelta sus armas y queda tendida en el suelo.

Ariasu y Etsuko- (molestas y frustradas) (Ariasu) ¿Por qué insistes en pelear si sabes que no pueden ganar? (Etsuko) Por intentar derrotarnos tu sola has gastado demasiado chacra Tetsu es un inútil y Kiba es un bruto como piensas que ese par podrá contra Kaiseki.

Mikan- Se que es difícil pero no es imposible, además debo tener confianza en mis compañeros de equipo se los debo.

Mikan Uzumaki haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad trata de levantarse poco a poco, repentinamente cae de rodillas y vomita una sustancia negra similar al lodo al instante Ariasu y Etsuko saltan por instinto hacia tras esa sustancia emite un chacra oscuro maléfico, las kunoichis incapaces de entender este fenómeno perciben una maldad realmente palpable que les aterroriza de la peor forma posible, ben un mundo de oscuridad lleno de innumerables almas en pena, incapaces de soportar el terror simplemente se desmayan.

Mientras tanto Mikan no es tan afortunada después de contemplar el mismo horror que sus adversarios la Uzumaki ve algo mas, un desierto negro con algunos árboles petrificados, un cielo rojo sangre con un sol purpura, en el desierto puede ver una versión abandonada y en ruinas de la aldea de la hoja, entonces nota que por las calles se pasean criaturas negras que parecieran estar echas de sombras algunas con forma humana mientras que otras parecen bestias repentinamente nota que hay todo tipo de armas clavadas en el suelo, kunais, shuriken, todo tipo de armas ninjas y de otras clases, algunas parecen ser diseñada para samurái y barias otras que solo había visto en libros, lo más llamativo de este aparentemente infinito numero de armas que están por todas partes de la aldea y el desierto es que están perfectamente afiladas y cuidadas como si estuvieran esperando para ser blandidas, entonces Mikan Uzumaki pierde la conciencia.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real podemos ver que Ariasu, Etsuko y Mikan están inconscientes en el campo de batalla mientras que el lodo negro que vomito Mikan esta empezando a moverse, crecer y se dirige al bosque.

En otro campo de batalla Kiba y Tetsu peleaban a ferozmente contra las copias de Kaiseki, mientras Tetsu era abrumado por el numero y termino siendo noqueado Kiba se abría paso pero infructuosamente.

Kiba- Mimetismo animal

Kiba usa su jutsu para salir disparado a gran velocidad pero 5 copias de Kaiseki chocan con Kiba en formación logrando anular su jutsu y frenarlo, se disipan pero más copias empiezan a atacar a Kiba y la escena se repite la formación de los clones es simple uno en frente 2 atrás y los 2 últimos a las espaldas de sus compañero, cuando Kiba usa su jutsu choca a alta velocidad contra la formación que absorbe y regresa el impacto gracias a su trabajo en equipo de una manera simple pero funcional, mientras las primeras tres copias reciben lo peor del golpe las 2 últimas contra empujan para aventar a Kiba después de que la fuerza del impacto se uso pero antes de que sus compañeros se disipan.

Los clones se disipan y Kaiseki se levanta, Kiba no pudo detener su técnica, la cual muestra cambios en su físico, sus ojos ahora muestran una estrella roja de 5 puntas en vez de sus habituales ojos azules y su cabello ahora está parado, parece algún tipo de corona y una capa de chacra verde rodea su cuerpo formando una especie de manto que da la impresión de protegerlo.

Kaiseki- Arte ninja, sejutsu modo sabio del maestro del yin yang.

Su fuerza y velocidad fueron tan superiores que Kiba solo pudo entender que Kaiseki lo golpeo demasiado rápido para que pudiera reaccionar y demasiado fuerte para que pudiera soportar por lo que perdió el conocimiento.

Kaiseki mantiene su manto de chacra y observa a Kiba con esa expresión adormilada y tranquila que lo caracteriza.

Kaiseki- Hoy sin duda será un día lleno de molestias Kiba y Tetsu lograron hacer que peleara un poco enserio ahora se hará de conocimiento público mi modo sabio, mate a los subordinados de Orochimaru asi que él sabe que alguien le declaro la guerra si se entera de mi senjutsu puede que sospeche de mi, considerando que de entre todos los aspirantes solo yo y Gaara estamos en condiciones de vencer a un espía como Kabuto que está al nivel jounin y ya que las aldeas de la arena y el sonido se han aliado en secreto Orochimaru sabrá que no fue Gaara quien mato a sus sirvientes y para terminar de empeorar las cosas mis sentidos me dicen que Mikan soltó a su Yami (ver nota al final de pagina) que molestia se supone que esa cosa no despertaría en otros 3 años en fin antes debo poner a mi hermana y sus compañeros de equipo en un lugar seguro después revisare que Ariasu y Etsuko no estén muertas y si están vivas las encenderé en otro sitio seguro y luego tengo que lidiar con el lado oscuro de Mikan y evitar pelearme con Orochimaru con quien no se supone que me encontrare si no hasta un mes en las finales de los exámenes chunin. ¿Cómo un plan tan bien elaborado se ha estropeado de esta forma?

**Notas del autor**

**Primero que nada según tengo entendido Yami significa en japones oscuridad y Mikan es un alma afectada por el corrupto grial de Fate Stay Night**

**Pido disculpas por tardarme tanto tiempo pero ocurrieron 3 cosas inesperadas, primero cuando ya esta acabado el capitulo se borro y tuve que empezar desde el principio lo que me dio flojera y lo hice muy pero muy lentamente, segundo amplié mi lista de fanfic que leo, explico, originalmente solo leía fanfic crossovers de echo buscando crossovers entre en esta página pero recienten mente empecé a leer fanfic regulares de Fate Stay Night de echo ahora mismo estoy releyendo con calma los que más me gustaron así que perdón y tercero estoy planeando nuevos fanfic así que si les gusta mi trabajo espero estén atentos.**

**Uno cosa más debido a que me originalmente solo leía crossovers accidentalmente me tope con fanfic demasiado buenos debido a ello intento hacer un trabajo al mismo nivel así que cualquier comentario de ayuda en bienvenido y cualquier fan art que alguien quiera hacer de mi fanfic es bienvenido.**


	7. Chapter 7 Exámenes preliminare

Capitulo 7 Exámenes preliminares, los inminentes exámenes chunin.

**Notas de autor**

**Yo no soy dueño de ninguna de las series aprovechadas para este fanfic, este es un trabajo de un fas para fans**

Dentro del bosque de la muerte, en su centro se hallaba una torre roja de gran magnitud, en su planta más baja había una puerta cerrada y sellada con cinta adhesiva, acercándose a esa puerta Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Nori Uzumaki se acercaban.

Naruto- Esto es un asco todavía no puedo creer que esos inútiles ninja genjutsu de la lluvia nos hayan hecho perder tanto tiempo.

Nori- Tranquilízate Naruto a todos nos desconcertó esa trampa afortunadamente fuimos mejores así que hay pensar en la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunin. El torneo del festival será hasta el mes entrante o puede que más tiempo así que al menos tenemos suficiente para descansar y entrenar.

Sasuke- (Pensando: Naruto es un hablador cuando está de buen humor y su hermana es una sabelotodo, si no fueran ninjas capases de ninguna manera los aguantaría los 2 son tan molestos.)

Sasuke retira la cinta de la puerta para abrirla, luego los 3 jóvenes ninjas pasan al interior de la torre y entran en una habitación sumamente común tenia piso de madera y paredes blancas con una puerta al frente y arriba de la puerta había un letrero con kanjis.

Nori- (Leyendo el letrero) Si las cualidades de la cielo son tu deseo prepara tu espíritu, si las cualidades de la tierra son tu deseo prepara tu cuerpo, solo cuando el cielo y la tierra se habran juntos el camino será revelado.

Naruto- Muy bien eso me suena a que hay que abrir los pergaminos.

Naruto abre el pergamino de la tierra y Sasuke el del cielo, repentinamente los rollos empezaron a reaccionar y los jóvenes ninjas aventaron los pergaminos que explotaron y levantaron una enorme nube de humo la cual poco a poco se fue disipando revelando la silueta de una persona que en un momento quedo revelado que era Iruka el instructor de la academia.

Iruka- Media hora entes del tiempo límite bien hecho.

Sasuke- Dime Iruka que nos hubieras hecho de haber abierto los pergaminos.

Iruka- (Tono serio) Veo que eres tan perceptivo como siempre Sasuke, este examen tenia la función de evaluarlos en varias facetas, una de ellas era su confiabilidad y obediencia, muchas veces a los ninjas se les ordena custodiar objetos valiosos por lo que su confiabilidad es muy importante, si un candidato habría su pergamino nuestro deber era noquearlo y asegurarnos de que no despertara hasta que el segundo examen hubiese terminado.

Naruto- Entiendo sin embargo eso era innecesario por que en serio ¿Quién sería tan insensato como para abrir su pergamino? Los encargados de este examen son ninjas de elite quien va a engañarlos

Nori- Naruto nunca faltan desesperados ni quienes se creen mejor de lo que realmente son, por cierto Iruka sensei me puede explicar que significa el mensaje de ese letrero.

Iruka- De hecho ese es uno de mis deberes como su examinador en este examen, el cielo representa la mente y la tierra el cuerpo, este mensaje dice que si tu debilidad yace en tu mente debes adquirir conocimiento para preparar tus estrategias y que si tu debilidad yace en tu cuerpo debes entrenarte para adquirir condición física, resistencia y fuerza, solo cuando la mente y el cuerpo estén en armonía se podrá realizar exitosamente cualquier misión.

Naruto- Es una lástima que Sakura se haya perdido de esta lección, ella realmente tiene que trabajar en su condición física además de empezar a pensar como ninja, en vez de una sabelotodo fangirl que no sabe hacer nada y presume lo que recuerda de los libros.

Nori- (Tono irritado) Sakura esa chica es un tema molesto, al menos Ino si entrena como es debido pero Sakura ni eso esa chica mancha el titulo de kunoichi.

Iruka estaba preocupado Nori obviamente despreciaba a Sakura, cosa que parecía no molestar a Naruto ni a Sasuke que se supone son sus compañeros de equipo.

Iruka- Muy bien chicos la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunin está por comenzar lo mejor será que se pasen (pensando: más tarde hablare con sus senseis sobre trabajo en equipo)

Los jóvenes ninjas pasan a la siguiente habitación y se sorprenden al ver un enorme salón que parece estar hecho de piedra pintada de verde, en el fondo había una enorme estatua de un hombre haciendo posiciones de mano, delante de la estatua había un podio donde se encontraba el tercer lord Hokage, detrás del Hokage varios ninjas de la hoja entre ellos los encargados de los primeros exámenes y los maestros de los equipos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda y un ninja de la aldea de la arena, enfrente del Hokage el piso del salón estaba pintado con líneas rojas que delimitaban el campo como una especie de ring sobre el cual estaban los equipos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda; los equipos de Kaiseki, Daikon, Mikan, Rock Lee y el equipo de la aldea de la arena, también se pueden ver escaleras que llevan a un corredor construido como balcón que rodea el salón

Naruto, Sasuke y Nori se acomodan enfrente del Hokage.

Hokage- (Pensando: pensar que tantos de la aldea de la hoja pasaron y que la mayoría son novatos, ahora entiendo porque los recomendaron) Felicitaciones jóvenes ninjas por haber pasado la segunda etapa de estos exámenes chunin, pero antes deben entender el verdadero significado de estos exámenes. (Tono serio) ¿Por qué piensan que los exámenes chunin se realizan en conjunto con las otras aldeas? Para promover la amistad internacional y es cierto pero estos exámenes también tienen un profundo significado, ¡La representación de la guerra entre las naciones aliadas! Si revisamos nuestra historia podemos ver que las naciones que ahora son aliadas en el pasado estuvieron en diversas guerras unas contra otras, para evitar la destrucción de sus ejércitos se izo un pacto en el que solo unos pocos ninjas seleccionados pelearían en un lagar designado, así nacieron los exámenes chunin.

Naruto- Eso está muy bien pero porque tenemos que seguir nosotros con los exámenes chunin, no estamos decidiendo quien va a la guerra.

Hokage- Ciertamente estos exámenes sirven para seccionar ninjas capases, durante los exámenes chunin serán vistos por diversas personalidades, Daimiyos, comerciantes, señores feudales y otros ninjas que los juzgaran este evento podría decidir el curso de su carrera como ninjas por el resto de sus vidas y atraer clientes a su aldea si una aldea se llena de solicitudes de empleo obviamente florecerá pero si se queda sin solicitudes entonces sufrirá la escases, este examen es la batalla por esas solicitudes.

Kiba- Oye viejo porque tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas en este examen.

Hokage- Ese es un factor de gran importancia solo cuando se expone la vida se puede ver el verdadero poder de un ninja, la fuerza de la nación es la fuerza de la aldea, la fuerza de la aldea es la fuerza de los ninjas.

Ten Ten- Porque antes dijo que se trataba sobre la amistad.

Hokage- Pero solo has escuchado la mitad de lo que he dicho, en el mundo ninja morir y pelear juntos es amistad, veo que aun no entienden lo que son los exámenes chunin, son un sueño hecho realidad un escenario donde pueden pelear por sus sueños y el orgullo de su aldea.

Los aspirantes a chunin estaban emocionados y veían con respeto al Hokage.

Gaara- Puedo con cualquier desafío que me pongan en frente solo dígame los detalles de este examen.

Hokage- Como seguramente saben la tercera y final etapa de los exámenes chunin son en el torneo del festival, sin embargo antes aremos una ronda preliminar.

Este comentario disgusto a los aspirantes

Hokage- El hecho es que pasaron demasiados de ustedes, como ya les dije serán juzgados por diversas personalidades a quienes no les podemos hacer perder el tiempo, ellos solo vendrán a ver a los mejores y como tal vez las pruebas fueron muy fáciles tendremos que usar una ronda preliminar para reducir el número de candidatos, hora se enfrentaran entre ustedes en combates elegidos al azar uno a uno, está autorizado el uso de fuerza letal si se rinden, si son noqueados o mueren pierden el combate sin embargo el árbitro y los demás ninjas interferirán para evitar derrotas fatales.

Repentinamente aparece en una pared una pantalla similar a un televisor y en él aparecen diversos nombres de forma cambiante hasta que solo quedan 2

Ninja estándar arbitro- Todos menos los aspirantes elegidos para la batalla dejen el campo de batalla.

Todos suben por la escaleras dejando en el campo a

Mikan y a Tenten, las rivales se miran fijamente, toman su distancia y toman posiciones de batalla, Tenten mantiene su guardia mientras su mano en posición y esperando para sacar un arma de una bolsa trasera que parece monedero, (parte del equipo ninja estándar que he olvidado mencionar pero que todos los ninjas tienen), Mikan por su parte esta parada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Rock Lee y Guy sensei- ¡Adelante Tenten, tu puedes, a quien apoyamos a Tenten vencerás ( y quien sabe cuántas porras mas)

Kaiseki- Es triste pero esta batalla ya está definida Tenten nunca tuvo oportunidad

Naruto- A que te refieres hermano, la pelea todavía no comienza, se que nuestra hermana es fuerte pero no es seguro.

Kaiseki- A simple vista podría ser cierto pero Tenten todavía está preparándose para pelear mientras que Mikan ya ha previsto su estrategia y como contra atacar.

Hokage- Justo lo que esperaba de Tenten pero Mikan ¿Realmente has alcanzado ese nivel a tan corta edad?

Tenten rápidamente avienta 3 sembon que se dirigen directamente a la cabeza de Mikan quien dobla su espalda para atrás para esquivar el ataque fácilmente y volver a su posición original, durante esta maniobra Mikan no abre sus ojos ni los brazos.

Tenten- (Pensando: debe de haber escuchado las agujas y se movió en consecuencia)

Rock Lee- Increíble ¿cómo lo izo?

Guy Sensei- Para un ninja la ceguera no es un obstáculo, se pueden afinar el resto de los sentidos para compensar la falta de ojos, sin embargo esa chica ha entrenado para lograr lo mismo y lo que es más impresionante es que lo ha mesclado con la técnica de la espada desenvainada.

Rock Lee- ¿La espada desenvainada?

Kaiseki- Básicamente es una técnica en la cual la espada está en su funda esperando ser desenvainada de forma muy rápida a modo de contra ataque contra para un ataque enemigo, mientras la espada este envainada conserva todo su poder de defensa y ataque permitiendo atacar y defender de forma perfecta, es decir ahora mismo mi hermana tiene una defensa y ataque perfecto además con sus sentidos entrenados ella no tiene ni un punto ciego es una defensa de 360 grados atacar por arriba tampoco funcionara, con los ojos cerrados el genjutsu no es una opción, además Mikan no solo la rastrea con sus sentidos mi hermana también utiliza sus habilidades de sensor para percibir su chacra todo lo que Tenten haga será inútil porque Mikan lo analizara y contrarrestara de forma perfecta.

Rock Lee- Tenten nunca se rendirá

En el campo de batalla Tenten toma su distancia se posiciona detrás de Mikan para lanzarle 3 kunais en fila, Mikan reacciona se pone de lado volteando a la estatua en el salón con su mano agarra por la empuñadura al Kunai que se dirigía a su brazo y deja que lo otros 2 pasen cerca de ella sin hacerle daño, deja caer el kunai que atrapo y vuelve a su posición original dándole la espalda a Tenten.

Tenten- (Pensando-Entiendo se defiende para hacerme atacar y derrotarme con un contra ataque, muy bien no pensaba usar esto en una preliminar pero si no lo uso perderé)

Tenten saca unos pergaminos verdes con bordes rojos atados con una cuerda amarilla y los pone en el suelo, se arrodilla hace posiciones de manos y…

Tenten- ¡Arte ninja dragones gemelos!

Sorpresivamente los rollos desatan una explosión y 2 dragones de humo se elevan dando vueltas de forma sincronizada cuando el humo se disipa se revela que los dragones son en realidad los rollos de Tenten abiertos en muy alto esta Tenten rodeada de sus rollos de los cuales empieza a sacar armas para aventárselas a Mikan quien rápidamente abre sus ojos, voltea hacia su oponente mostrando una mirada de gran determinación cuando la lluvia e armas esta por caerle encima Mikan se anticipa empieza a esquivar las armas también atrapa una guadaña y un machete para repeler otras armas para seguir esquivando y repeliendo dentro de una lluvia de armas pero al terminar ese gran ataque se pueden ver todo tipo de armas ninja tiradas en el suelo y en medio de las armas a Mikan Uzumaki aun sosteniendo el machete y la guadaña ahora exhausta con varios cotes visibles en la ropa y en la piel, en los brasos se puede ver que tiene unos kunai clavados, suelta las armas que tomo y se saca los kunais sin embargo no puede ocultar su dolor ni su cansancio pues ahora respira de forma agitada.

Tenten-¡Todavía no termino!

Repentinamente Tenten haciendo uso de los hilos ninja adhiere sus pies al techo para quedar suspendida en el aire mientras que con sus manos usa los hilos ninja para manipular todas las armas en suelo a la vez, las armas también se elevan en el aire y luego con un movimiento de brazos Tenten las manda todas juntas hacia Mikan pero repentinamente las armas se detienen.

Tenten- ¿Qué es esto?

Sorprendentemente unos hilos ninja salen del cuerpo de Tenten, bajan hasta el suelo y de ahí van a las manos de Mikan

Mikan- Arte ninja jutsu de marioneta humana

Después Tenten es forzada a dejar de usar su chacra por lo que cae al suelo pero antes de estrellarse Rock Lee atrapa a su compañera y le quita los hilos ninja un noble gesto pero por ser un combate 1 contra 1 Rock Lee al ayudar a Tenten hace que la descalifiquen

Ninja estándar árbitro- Mikan Uzumaki es la ganadora por descalificación

Rock Lee- Estuviste fantástica Tenten no hay de qué avergonzarse fue una gran pelea y casi ganaste

Tenten- (sonrojada y apenada) Gracias Lee, pero podrías bajarme ya me puedo mover.

En eso Rock Lee se da cuenta que está sosteniendo a Tenten al estilo novia también se avergüenza y los jóvenes ninjas vuelve a lado de su sensei

Guy Sensei- Fue sin duda una gran batalla (pensando: pero esto no tiene sentido los movimientos que uso esa chica con la guadaña y el machete eran los de Tenten, ¿cómo es posible que los copiara tan perfectamente?)

Neji- Así que ese es el jutsu de marioneta humana del que escuche, supuse que solo era un rumor

Kankuro- Por favor jutsu de marioneta humana si como no, los maestros de títere experimentados pueden controlar a sus adversarios no es un jutsu original.

Kaiseki- Eso ya lo sabía pero esa habilidad en particular no tenia nombre además mi técnica está especializada en las personas así que para usarla no hace falta aprender el jutsu maestro en títere.

Kankuro- (irritado) Aun así no me impresiona tu jutsu

Naruto-(Tono emocionado y feliz) ¡Eso fue increíble Mikan ya puede realizar el jutsu de Kaiseki y peleo genial de veras!

Kakashi- Así que ese es el famoso jutsu de Kaiseki era lógico que se lo enseñara a sus hermanos, aun así la estrategia de Mikan fue sorprendente, desde un principio planeo vencer con ese jutsu mientras tomaba posición en el ring dejo los hilos sueltos, para su táctica de la espada desenvainada no solo mostro grandes habilidades al usar sus sentidos si no que también mostro habilidades de sensor de chacra además de gran maestría con las armas ¿es esta la fuerza de los Uzumaki?

Mikan- (Pensando: ¿Qué me está pasando? Cuando estaba con esas armas memorice todos sus detalles, su fabricación, su experiencia, ese estilo que utilice no era el mío, era el de Tenten, pero ¿cómo puedo imitar un estilo que nunca he visto en la vida?)

Con el campo de batalla libre, solo queda el réferi y la pantalla anuncia el siguiente combate Sasuke vs Etsuko, quienes se alistan para pelear.

Kakashi- (Susurrando) Sasuke si esa marca de maldición se sale de control intervendré y detendré la pelea.

Sasuke- Así que ya sabes de eso.

Los combatientes se preparan para pelear Sasuke muestra su fría expresión mientras que Etsuko muestra una mueca de asco y enfado.

Réferi- Pelen.

Ambos toman posición de combate, rápidamente Etsuko corre hacia Sasuke y lanza un golpe que Sasuke bloquea, inmediatamente el brazo de Etsuko se enrolla alrededor del brazo de Sasuke como si fuese una serpiente, Etsuko aprovecha la sorpresa de su oponente para posicionarse a sus espaldas enrolla su pierna izquierda en la de Sasuke y su brazo libre lo enrolla alrededor del cuello y el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Que demonios es esto (sintiendo que algo va mal) aagg, mi chacra lo estas absorbiendo.

Etsuko- En efecto, tengo la habilidad de absorber el chacra de mi oponente por medio de las yemas de mis dedos además de dislocar todos mis huesos y manipular mi cuerpo con mi chacra, gracias a lo cual te paralizado mientras absorbo tu chacra perderás esta batalla cuando te desmayes falta de chacra.

Los espectadores estaban sumamente impresionados

Nori- Que le izo mi hermano a esa chica, yo recuerdo que Etsuko era una de las fangirls de Sasuke además de que era tan débil como Sakura.

Mikan- Etsuko mira con mucho rencor a Sasuke

Kakashi- (Pensando: ¿Kaiseki entreno a Etsuko? Como es que esa chica mejoro tanto, es de familia civil y yo sabía que era solo una fangirl de Sasuke se supone que en taijutsu esta al mismo nivel que Sakura pero los informes decían que en jutsu y control de chacra estaba debajo del promedio ella apenas y aprobó el examen de la academia.)

En el campo de batalla Sasuke estaba en serios problemas no podía soltarse y su chacra estaba siendo robado, repentinamente marcas negras empiezan a aparecer alrededor de su cuello cosa que nota Etsuko.

Etsuko- (Pensando: así que esta es la famosa marca de maldición, como me esperaba de alguien tan débil, Sasuke se quedo sin fuerza y sin fuerza de voluntad por lo que prefiere venderse a esa abominación con tal de ganar esta insignificante batalla)

Sasuke- (Pensando: ¡No, no dejare que esta cosa tome el control, si eso ocurre detendrán la pelea, yo necesito esta pelea, yo necesito ganar, yo ganare no por el rango de chunin, en este torneo están todos los más fuertes y yo debo vencerlos para derrotar a ese hombre!

Sasuke recuerda a todos los fuertes ninjas que participan en este torneo, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji y a los hermanos Uzumaki

Sasuke- ¡Yo ganare!

En la audiencia los jounin de la aldea de la hoja se sorprenden pues Sasuke en base a pura fuerza de voluntad ha hecho retroceder la marca de maldición.

Etsuko- (Pensando: ¡El lo logro! Realmente izo retroceder la marca de maldición con solo su fuerza de voluntad, lástima que los planes de Kaiseki incluyen que te vuelvas una vestía) (Tono arrogante) Eso es todo Uchiha, te tengo a mi merced atrapado mientras absorbo tu chacra y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, si este es tu limite estoy realmente decepcionada pensar que solía ser una de esas tontas que te siguen como perros falderos y no eres más que un perdedor, mediocre, insignificante, no cabe duda que la gloria del clan Uchiha es cosa del pasado, tu nunca podrás hacer nada grande.

Sasuke- (Enfadado) Así que es eso, esta es tu venganza por que no te hacía caso, hum pudiste solo haberme el almuerzo y tal vez te hubiera hecho caso.

Etsuko- JAHAHAJAHAJAHAHJAHA, Aun no lo entiendes verdad yo he crecido como ser humano, como ninja y sobre todo como mujer, tu ahora solo eres una molestia para mi yo ya he optado por mi camino y mi meta, yo ya he decidido cual será mi camino ninja yo voy tras mi futuro, nunca perdería mi tiempo con malcriado mimado sobre consentido que se aferra al pasado, eres tan fácil de leer quieres restaurar tu clan y vengarte del responsable de esa tragedia, dicho en otras palabras extrañas mucho a tu mami y estas triste porque no puedes hacer que vuelva.

Sasuke- (Mas enojado que antes) ¡Tu pagaras por esto!

Etsuko- ¡Menos palabras y mas acción!, si realmente eres fuerte libérate o perderás. (Tono de burla) Supongo entonces que todo lo que se dice de tu clan son solo exageraciones entonces y que los Uchiha son ninjas débiles

Sasuke estaba realmente enfadado y las marcas negras estaban nuevamente apareciendo

Sasuke- (Pensando: No perderé, no ante este don nadie le haré saber que el clan Uchiha es supremo)

Entonces Etsuko sale disparada pero antes de que se estrelle con la pared Kaiseki la atrapa, entonces todos miran a Sasuke quien tiene marcas negras rodeaban su cuerpo y de su cuerpo salía chacra de un color purpura oscura creando una aura a su alrededor mientras que 2 líneas de ese mismo chacra lo rodeaban. Los jounin de la hoja aparecen alrededor de Sasuke.

Kakashi- Eso es suficiente Sasuke, tu ganaste ahora debes ir a la enfermería.

Sasuke- (Tono burlesco y malicioso) Bien igual no gano nada viendo como pelean los perdedores, lo único divertido de este torneo es que enfrente de todos en el torneo del festival, yo te destruiré Kaiseki Uzumaki así que prepárate para nuestra batalla

Kaiseki- Si es lo que deseas.

Estos jóvenes ninjas se observan. La audiencia mira sorprendida el poder de Sasuke

Neji- Interesante, no sabía que el clan Uchiha fuese tan fuerte

Tenten- El año anterior Neji tú fuiste el chico estrella este año esa posición se la disputan Sasuke Uchiha y Kaiseki Uzumaki me pregunto cuándo sabremos quién es el más fuerte de los 3.

Rock Lee- Increíble, si Uchiha realmente es tan fuerte porque no peleo así en nuestro encuentro.

Sasuke se va a la enfermería a descansar, los demás vuelven a donde estaban dejando solo al árbitro.

Arbitro- Ganador Sasuke Uchiha

Nori- (Pensando: que esta pasándome, veo alrededor de Etsuko las siluetas de 2 chicos vestidos igual que Kabuto, además el chacra de Sasuke está cambiando puedo ver que una parte aun azul volviéndose purpura ¿Qué es esta sensación? el chacra de Sasuke se estuviera pudriendo.)

En la pantalla se anuncia el siguiente combate Daikon vs Kiba ambos combatientes bajan a pelear mientras reciben apoyo de sus compañeros

Mikan- Que molesto mi hermano y mi compañero de equipo van a pelear, no se a quien apoyar.

En el campo de batalla Daikon toma una posición de combate más propia de un experto en artes marciales que de un ninja, mientras que Kiba se prepara para atacar con el apoyo de Akamaru.

Arbitro- Pelen

Kiba usando la velocidad de su jutsu en cuatro se lanza a la batalla y Akamaru le apoya sin embargo Daikon les planta batalla gracias a su alto nivel de Taijutsu, es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ambos peleadores muestran gran velocidad y fuerza además de gran agresividad, golpes, patadas, rodillazos, Kiba bloquea una patada circular y arroja a Daikon contra un muro pero el Uzumaki aprovecha el impulso para caer con gracia en una acrobacia dando voltereta en el aire sin embargo al aterrizar Akamaru embiste su estomago, después Kiba lo taclea, en el suelo Daikon se levanta lentamente y se ríe.

Daikon- (Tono tranquilo y risueño) Eso estuvo bien, realmente eres bueno en esto Kiba lástima que yo sea mejor

Kiba- (tono agresivo y emocionado) Eso está por verse vamos Akamaru

Kiba saca unas píldoras se toma una y le da la otra a Akamaru quien se transforma en un clon de Kiba, mientras que Kiba se ve igual solo que mucho mas feroz.

Kiba y Akamaru- ¡Clon de hombre bestia!

La pelea se reanuda aun más intensa que antes en Daikon y sus 2 adversarios se puede ver una gran y sincera sonrisa signo de lo mucho que disfruta esta pelea. A gran velocidad los rivales recorren todo su campo de batalla intercambiando ataques, son tan rápidos que casi pereciera que desaparecen en una ráfaga de velocidad, sin embargo la batalla está muy empata, cada golpe, cada patada, cada llave, es contra atacada o contestada con un ataque igual de bueno después la batalla empieza a ser más agresiva pues Daikon, Kiba y Akamaru ya no están esquivando o bloqueando ataques solo se están lanzando puños y patadas con todo para ver quien cae primero.

Rock Lee- Esta es una gran batalla de taijutsu como quisiera estar ahí.

Tetsu- Porque solo usa taijutsu, si sigue así perderá.

Naruto- Así es Daikon, el está muy orgulloso de su taijutsu y aunque sabe varios jutsu solo los usa si no tiene de otra pero su taijutsu es tan bueno que generalmente no necesita otra cosa.

Tetsu- ¿Orgulloso de su taijutsu? Pero si insiste en solo usar taijutsu el terminara perdiendo

Kaiseki- Te equivocas, a Daikon le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera pero no es tonto, solo observa y te sorprenderás.

Kakashi- (Pensando: Yo ya me sorprendi, eso no es solo taijutsu, Daikon controla perfectamente su chacra haciéndolo circular por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo más rápido o fuerte según lo necesite, su chacra en su puño lo junta y lo suelta como una explosión para dar golpes fuertes, usa el chacra en sus pies para hacer mejores saltos que le ayudan a esquivar y atacar, lo más sorprendente es como junta su chacra en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo que desee: cuando bloquea un golpe o no puede esquivar el ataque junta su chacra en donde recibirá el golpe para absorber el impacto asi solo recibe la mitad del impacto, estos niños no dejan de sorprenderme aunque en una pelea de 2 contra uno Daikon casi no puede aprovechar esa habilidad todo dependerá de la fuerza de voluntad.)

Neji- (Pensando: Esa forma de manipular el chacra se supone que solo los miembros del clan Hyuga podemos hacerla ¿Cómo aprendió? Sé que Hinata ni nadie del clan le enseño, le descubrió por sí mismo)

Finalmente Kiba y Akamaru caen derrotados, Daikon se muestra orgulloso de su victoria y levanta su mano para hacer la V de la victoria.

Arbitro- Ganador Daikon Uzumaki

Daikon se va maltrecho hacia sus compañeros de equipo y familia mientras lo felicitan, al mismo tiempo llevan a Kiba y Akamaru a descansar.

En la pantalla aparecen los siguientes nombres Nori- Temari quienes saltan al campo de batalla y se preparan para pelear.

Arbitro- Que comience la batalla.

Nori toma su distancia y trata de estudiar a su adversario, mientras que Temari se muestra segura de su victoria.

Temari- (Tono arrogante) Que esperas atácame con lo mejor que tengas.

Nori- (tono gentil y alegre) ¿Por qué debería dejarte dictar el curso de la batalla?

Temari- Así que quieres que yo te ataque bien te daré gusto.

Kankuro- Siempre puedes contar con Temari para hacer un espectáculo esto será especialmente divertido por que le bajara los humos a ese pesado greña larga

Kaiseki- Los que se creen invencibles son muy vulnerables a echar todo a perder, tu eres quien es arrogante yo solo hablo de forma abierta.

Ese comentario molesta al ninja de la arena.

En el campo de batalla

Temari saca su gigantesco abanico y lo abre un poco mostrando un circula purpura.

Temari- (Tono confiado y arrogante) Esta es la primera luna, cuando veas las 3 lunas sabrás que has perdido

Temari agita rápidamente su abanico desatando un gran vendaval de aire que Nori contraataca sacando rápidamente una espada de la se desata un vendaval igual de potente que cánsela el de la kunoichi de la arena. Nori inmediatamente hace varios mandobles desatando cuchillas de aire que Temari trata de bloquear las cuchillas con otro vendaval pero el flujo contante e las cuchillas supera su ataque y Temari termina bloqueado el ataque con su abanico que ahora muestra un corte.

Nori- (tono agresivo y desafiante) Ya mostraste la segunda luna, así que dime cuando me derrotaras.

Temari- (Enfadada) ¡Ahora mismo!

Temari abre totalmente su enorme abanico se cobre con él y mientras el abanico se cierra empieza a desaparecer y con el Temari. Nori por su parte se concentra, cierra sus ojos y espera. Temari aparece planeando en el aire sobre su abanico aterriza a las espaldas de Nori y muestra su abanico.

Temari- ¡(ENFADADA) Tercera luna desaparece jutsu guadaña de viento!

Nori- (susurrando): SWIRL FIRE

Temari agita su abanico 2 beses mientras que Nori libera su espada, del abanico sale un torbellino que se dirige a donde Nori desato una enorme llamarada, el torbellino absorbe el fuego y se levanta un torbellino de fuego y aun extremo del campo de batalla estaba Nori portando una espada diferente a la tenía hace un momento.

Kankuro- ¿Cómo izo eso? Las llamas eran una distracción.

Nori- (Tono serio, respetuoso, firme) ríndete ahora y ahórrate el ridículo, ya he visto el alcance de tus habilidades y estas muy lejos de mi nivel.

Temari- ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Temari empieza a agitar su abanico desatando poderosos ataques de viento pero todos son contrarrestados por los propios ataques de viento de Nori que eran tan potentes que hacían retroceder a los de Temari quien tenía que lanzar 2 ataques por cada ataque de su rival para contrarrestarlos, la pelea siguió unos minutos así hasta que Temari ya no pudo más y el arbitro la tuvo que salvar.

Arbitro- Ganadora Nori Uzumaki

Nori regreso caminando a su lugar donde fue bien recibida y felicitada por sus amigos y familiares mientras Temari con el orgullo destrozado regresaba con su equipo.

Gaara- Tu debilidad es una vergüenza.

Kankuro- Esto no me gusta nada esos Uzumaki son una molestia ese chico salió demasiado bien parado de esa pelea, la chica que venció a temari no parecía cansada en lo absoluto y esa otra chica peleo de forma sorprendente.

Baki jounin sensei de la arena- Uzumaki, tal vez sean del clan Uzumaki

Esto sorprendió a los jóvenes ninja de la arena, mientras tanto la pantalla revelaba un nuevo par de nombres y el árbitro ordenaba.

Rock Lee y Kankuro inmediatamente se prepararon para pelear, Rock Lee se puso en posición de combate mientras que Kankuro simplemente puso frente así el bulto que llevaba a la espalda ahora lo apoyaba en el suelo con su mano, el encuentro fue rápido y fácil para Rock Lee que inmediatamente después de que el réferi dio la orden de pelear Rock Lee mando a volar a su adversario con una serie de ataques rápidos, este resulto ser una marioneta pero no importo, el verdadero Kankuro salió del bulto y antes de que pudiera usar alguna de las armas de su marioneta Rock Lee lo noqueo. A Kankuro lo cargo Temari quejándose de lo gordo e inutil que era Kankuro, Rock Lee regreso a su lugar a montar una cursi y exagerada escena con Guy sensei y sus compañeros de equipo que no pudieron escaparse de los abrazos

Rock Le- (Feliz, emotivo y llorando de alegría de forma cursi y ridícula)Guy sensei, gracias por creer en mí, gracias por ser mi sensei, lo haré sentir orgulloso (y otras 300 frases de agradecimiento)

Guy sensei- (Aun más cursi y ridículo que Rock Lee) Lo has hecho bien o Lee

Tenten- (Abergonzada) Guy sensei, Lee ya suéltenme

Neji se mantenía en silencio mientras pensaba en lo ridículo que se veía, él y Tenten no se pudieron quitar a tiempo y otra vez quedaron atrapados en un entusiasta abraso entre Guy sensei y Rock Lee

Daikon- Que bueno que mi equipo no es así

Naruto- De que hablas se ven muy lindos juntos

Mikan- Estas bromeando están totalmente locos

Nori- Yo siento pena por esa chica y el otro chico debe ser difícil.

Kaiseki- No sé si pensar que es muy tierno o muy ridículo

En la pantalla aparecen los siguientes nombres así que Naruto y Neji se van para tomar posiciones en la parte baja del salón y se preparan para pelear

Arbitro- Pelen

Naruto- Jutsu clones de sombra.

Entonces 200 clones de sombra de Naruto aparecen rodeando a Neji.

Uno de los muchos Narutos- Ríndete, las habilidades de tu clan son demasiado famosas para tu propio bien, sé muy bien que esperar de ti y ya tengo planeada mi estrategia.

Neji- (Tono frio e inexpresivo) Has distribuido tu chacra entre tus clones para que mi byakugan que puede ver chacra no los distinga, sabes que puedo ver tu red de chacra y bloquear tus puntos de chacra así que te mantendrás a distancia oculto entre tus clones, de hecho es una buena idea pero no podrás vencerme, es tu destino perder ante mí.

Uno de los muchos clones de Naruto- (Tono aburrido e irritado) El destino esto y el destino aquello, eres más patético de lo que mi hermano dijo.

Neji- Tu hermano Kaiseki Uzumaki, debido a que no proviene de un clan ninja no es bien visto en la aldea y tratan de hacer de cuenta que su talento no existe o no importa sin embargo les guste o no todos saben que Kaiseki Uzumaki es un prodigio muy por encima de los demás a diferencia de ti el si puede convertirse en Hokage.

Clon de Naruto- JAJAHAJAHAJAHAJAHAJAHAJ, Si tratas de ponerme celoso de mi hermano o ponerme en su contra no lo lograras hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que para convertirme en Hokage el ultimo y el más fuerte rival que enfrentare será mi gran hermano pero no por ello lo odio ni lo envidio, Kaiseki es mi hermano, mi amigo y alguien en quien puedo confiar aunque al final sea mi oponente ¡YO LO VENCERE Y ME VOLVERE HOKAGE!

Neji- (Enojado y sonriendo de forma maliciosa) En verdad piensas que puedes convertirte en Hokage con solo intentarlo, en este mundo todos tenemos un rol que hacer, un destino que seguir y no podemos cambiar eso, podemos cambiar nuestro aspecto y mejorar nuestras habilidades con estudio y entrenamiento pero al final seremos juzgados por lo que no podemos cambiar, el que nace para peón será peón toda su vida y así que aquellos que serán Hokage ya han sido escogidos desde el momento nacer.

Otro de los Naruto- (Hablando en un tono neutro) Entre mas hablas más me combeses de lo insignificante que eres, si tanto crees en el destino entonces no luches quédate abajo y no te atrevas a desafiarme, solo deja de estorbar en mi camino y ve a sentir pena de ti mismo en otra parte.

Neji- (Mirando con rencor y sonriendo de forma maliciosa) Quien debe rendirse eres tú, pero no lo entenderás asta que seas derrotado, hasta que tus sueños mueran y entiendas lo insignificante que eres.

Otro de los Naruto- (Tono neutro) Solo por curiosidad tienes algo en mi contra o tu complejo de inferioridad es tan masivo que necesitas soltarle ese discurso a todos a tu alrededor.

Neji- (Mirada furiosa y sonrisa maliciosa) yo siempre he visto el mundo con claridad gracias a mi byakugan, se mucho de las personas a mi alrededor incluso más que ellos mismos, veo atreves de ellos yo se la verdad y tu verdad Naruto Uzumaki es que solo eres un tonto persiguiendo sueños imposibles.

Neji activa su byakugan y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hinchan, Naruto mira a Neji con unos ojos que muestran desprecio, con unos ojos fríos y la batalla comienza, los clones de Naruto empiezan a atacar a Neji de forma sincronizada pero Neji lo esquiva todos, un golpe de frente, una patada baja enseguida, solo 8 clones atacan a Neji pero su trabajo en equipo es bueno y pareciera más un equipo entrenado que un solo ninja, Neji rápidamente derrota a los 8 clones fácilmente, enseguida empieza el ataque masivo de los clones sin embargo Neji esquiva todos los ataque con movimientos fluidos, una patada en el rostro está a punto de darle pero Neji retrocede saltando hacia donde hubara sido lanzado si la patada le hubiera dado creando momentáneamente la ilusión de que el ataque funciono pero sigue esquivando ataques. Neji posteriormente se abre paso entre los clones de Naruto como una flecha mientras derrota a las copias en el camino hasta llegar a un Naruto en específico al cual golpea con las puntas de sus dedos en el abdomen.

Neji- (Tono arrogante triunfal) Resaltas de los demás por quedarte atrás mientras que mandas a tus clones a atacarme, te mantenías a distancia para que no atacar a tus puntos de chacra.

Repentinamente ese Naruto desapareció igual que los demás clones mientras otro Naruto se disponía a conectarle un golpe por la espalda, pero lo que parece ser una gran cantidad de chacra azul detiene el golpe como un muro, entonces Neji empieza a girar mientras produce chacra de su cuerpo, y grita

Neji- ¡GIRO CELESTIAL!

Ese clon se disipa, Neji deja de girar y ve a los más de 100 Narutos que aún quedan.

Mientras en el público, todos están impresionados por esta batalla.

Rock Lee- Neji sin duda es sorprendente, Naruto está peleando bien pero Neji es el prodigio del más grande clan de la aldea de la hoja.

Tenten- (con un ligero tono de fangirl)(pensando: El byakugan le permite a Neji una visión de 360 grados que no deja ningún punto ciego, junto con su jutsu Neji posee la defensa perfecta incluso los jounin solo pueden manipular chacra en sus pie y manos mientras Neji usa todos sus puntos de chacra, Naruto sin duda es bueno que Neji haya husado ese jutsu es prueba de que está sintiendo la presión pero Neji vencerá, Naruto no puede esconderse por siempre y cuando Neji lo haiga encontrado atacara con el taijutsu hyuga el cual consiste en mandar chacra a los órganos internos de su oponente para dañarlo incluso el más fuerte ninja esta vulnerable ante ese tipo de ataque porque nadie puede endurecer sus órganos internos y por si fuera poco Neji a perfeccionado a tal grado el taijutsu de su clan que ya puede detectar y golpear los puntos de chacra, los principales lugares del sistema que transporta el chacra por todo el cuerpo la red de chacra.)

En el campo de batalla los clones de Naruto empiezan a aventar shuriken y kunais a Neji quien esquiva la lluvia de ataques, después avientan kunais con papel bomba que cuando se estrellan en el suelo explotan por un momento parece que Neji ha sido vencido pero gracias a su giro celestial a salido ileso, sin embargo no puede atacar pues mientras esquivaba los clones so posicionaron alrededor del campo de batalla.

Todos los clones a la ves muestran mas kunai en sus manos solo que estos están atados con hilo ninja, los avientan a Neji quien los trata de esquivar pero esta vez un kunai le da en la espalda, el ataque continua y cada vez más armas se clavan en la espalda de Neji, específicamente en la parte derecha superior de su espalda, Neji usa su giro celestial varias veces para evitar salir lastimado pero esto lo desgasta demasiado.

En la audiencia todos están perplejos, Neji el prodijio está perdiendo.

Tenten- (Sorprendida y preocupada) Imposible yo ayude a Neji a entrenar lanzándole infinidad de armas ese tipo de ataque no deberían significar nada para Neji.

Rock Lee- (Sin poder creer lo que ve) ¿Neji está siendo vencido?

Kaiseki- No entiendo porque se sorprenden Naruto solo está atacando el punto ciego del byakugan.

Varios de los presentes- ¿Punto siego?

Kaiseki- Correcto, el byakugan permite una vista de 360 grados pero no es perfecta ay un pequeño punto ciego en la espalda sobre la parte donde Neji tiene encajados los kunai de Naruto, es apenas un pequeño espacio del tamaño de una aguja pero sise aprovecha se puede atacar todo lo que quiera, Neji solo sabe los jutsu de su clan que no sirven en esta pelea Naruto ya ha vencido.

Todos miran a Kaiseki con temor, e septo por sus hermanos que muestran una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kakashi- ¿Tu descubriste ese punto débil y se lo contaste a tus hermanos?

Kaiseki- Correcto.

Kakashi- ¿Cómo lograste descubrir una cosa así?

Kaiseki- Simplemente porque no hay secretos a salvo de mí, no creerías las cosas que he descubierto.

En el campo de batalla Neji está siendo derrotado esta de rodillas jadeando debido a que su chacra casi se ha agotado.

Naruto- Si en realidad eres tan patético como para creer las tonterías que salen de tu boca ríndete, pero si en realidad tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante y dejar de llorar levántate como un verdadero ninja.

Neji- Yo te derrotare.

Naruto- (Emocionado) Bien ahora comienza la verdadera batalla de veras

Neji reanudo su ataque pero estas ves los kunais se desviaban antes de acertarle, ahora atacaba a los clones sin piedad.

Naruto- (Emocionado) Estas usando tu chacra para enviarlo por tu punto ciego para desviar los kunais mientras atacas con todo esto sí es una batalla.

Finalmente los últimos 20 clones juntos atacan a Neji mientras el verdadero Naruto observa a lo lejos, Neji se pone en medio de los clones y utiliza su giro celestial para derrotarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, Naruto a lo lejos observaba muy confiado mientras hacía varias posiciones de manos.

Naruto- Arte ninja jutsu del gran tornado del viento.

Un tornado de 4 metros de altura que parecía un trompo gigante avanza rápidamente hacia Neji quien lo trata de bloquear con su giro celestial pero lo único que consigue es que una explosión a quemarropa que lo deja fuera de combate.

Arbitro- Ganador Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto vuelve triunfante con sus hermanos, mientras que a Neji lo sacaron en una camilla para asegurarse que no tenía nada grave, todos en la audiencia estaban perplejos, Neji el prodigio había perdido con el don nadie el perdedor y muchos más pensamientos similares, los últimos combates fueron decepcionantes, Ariasu se rindió antes de empezar la pelea, Shino se tuvo que rendir ante Kaiseki por sus insectos le tenían miedo y el decidió que era mejor seguir su consejo, el combate entre Hinata y Tetsu duro media hora pero al final gano Hinata gracias a su kekkei genkai . Posteriormente se izo un sorteo para decidir los siguientes combates dentro de un mes durante el festival.

Naruto vs Hinata

Daikon vs Sasuke

Rock Lee vs Kaiseki

Gaara vs Nori y el ganador contra Mikan

Los aspirantes a chunin estaban decididos a ganar, este mes no sería de vacaciones seria para entrenar más fuerte que nunca, unos minutos más tarde algunos ninja de la hoja específicamente Kakashi Hatake, los encargados de los exámenes, el árbitro y el Hokage están discutiendo.

Anko- Ese chico es una amenaza hay que sacarlo de los exámenes chunin.

Kakashi- Soy capaz de sellar la maldición así que la situación debería ser manejable.

Anko- (Enojada) Cállate, no te hagas el tonto sabes muy bien cómo funciona el sello de maldición, la razón por la que para mí es una tortura llevar esta cosa es porque jamás invoque su poder, si ese Uchiha a usado ya el poder del sello de maldición entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Hokage- Permitiré a Kakashi sellar la maldición sin embargo estaremos atentos sobre la evolución de Sasuke, si él se vuelve contra la aldea tendremos que sellar su chacra pero hasta entonces todavía es un ninja de la hoja.

Ibiki- Lord Hokage ya hemos echo un análisis sobre Uchiha y hemos descubierto que Orochimaru aplico en él una nueva versión del jutsu sello de maldición, hemos encontrado las cicatrices de lo que parece ser la mordedura de una serpiente y alrededor de las cicatrices un dibujo de una estrella de 5 puntas, el análisis indica que a comparación de la información que teníamos de los registros de Uchiha Sasuke a los datos que sacamos ahora podemos notar varias diferencias; primero que nada se suponía que sus afinidades elementales eran fuego confirmada y se sospechaba de que tenía una segunda afinidad con el relámpago, según nuestro análisis el principal elemento del chico sigue siendo el fuego pero hemos confirmado que ahora tiene una afinidad con el elemento tierra este dato se considero irrelevante pues los registros anteriores pudieron estar equivocados, segundo teníamos registrado que las reservas de chacra de Uchiha eran tan buenas como las de un chunin sin embargo hoy vimos que sus reservas son 4 veces las de un jounin eso solo es normal para un avatar de demonio, también descubrimos que su cuerpo quema muy rápidamente el hierro de su sistema y que se ha vuelto sensible a la luz solar, esto tampoco se considero un problema una dieta rica en hierro es lo que necesitara a partir de ahora y la luz solar no lo quema solo lo molesta como cuando alguien está demasiado cerca del fuego.

Anko- Esto es peor de lo que creía no sabemos que le izo Orochimaru pero sin duda esta nueva marca de maldición es mucho más poderosa que la mía.

Hokage- Kakashi as lo posible por sellar la marca de maldición de Sasuke.

En el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru había encontrado los cadáveres de algunos de sus seguidores de la aldea del sonido.

Orochimaru- (Tono tranquilo, malicioso y alegre) Los equipos de Kabuto y Dosu fueron exterminados, esto no puede ser coincidencia pero ¿Quién me ha declarado la guerra? ¿Quién sabia que estos 6 trabajaban para mí? ¿La aldea de la hoja a descubierto mis planes? Sin duda es otro quien me ha saboteado, si ese viejo inútil del Hokage supiera lo que are cancelaria los exámenes chunin sin embargo esto es irrelevante mis planes están demasiado adelantados como para que alguien pueda detenerlos.

En la entrada principal de la aldea de la hoja una bella mujer de piel clara, ojos negros, larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía un bello kimono purpura aunque nada ostentoso, ella se disponía a pasar cuando unos guardias le impiden el paso.

Guardia 1- Disculpe señorita pero debo pedirle que nos de sus datos para dejarla pasar a la aldea

Guardia 2 – O podría ser buena con nosotros

Entonces le belleza de ojos negros voltea a ver a los guardias y sus ojos se tornan rojos con un centro negro y tres manchas negras que giran alrededor, los guardias se quedan dormidos y la dama sigue avanzando.

La dama- Mis habilidades me indican que la perturbación espacio temporal que me altero provino de aquí, ahora debo desenredar este misterio para saber cómo aprovecharlo a mi favor.

En una caverna donde 9 siluetas fosforescentes se encuentran, los akatsuki discuten.

Lider- Zetzu me ha confirmado que la perturbación que captamos proviene de la aldea de la hoja y que Orochimaru la va invadir así como de la evolución del sello de maldición que le aplico a Uchiha Sasuke.

Un hombre de tono burlon- Uchiha yo sabía que el clan entero había sido exterminado por ti Itachi.

Itachi- Es mi hermano menor Kisame

Kisame- Esto se está poniendo divertido, entonces iremos a matar a ese traidor de Orochimaru aprovechando la confusión de la batalla.

Lider- Si Orochimaru realmente está incrementando sus poderes entonces no tenemos opción.

Más tarde ya entrada la noche en un templo de la aldea de la hoja Kaiseki Uzumaki meditaba.

Kaiseki- Tu sed de sangre te ha delatado aparece ante mi por favor.

De entre las sombras sale Gaara.

Kaiseki- Estoy francamente sorprendido esperaba que como todo el mundo fueras tras Sasuke.

Gaara- (tono sin emociones) Uchiha tiene una mirada muy similar a la mía y me emociona el poder pelear contra el sin embargo tu presencia me parece un enigma tu me haces sentir tranquilo.

Kaiseki- Así que es eso, quieres que te ayude a recuperar tu cordura bien lo haré con este ritual de purificación

Entonces Kaiseki empieza a brillar con una luz purpura Gaara alza su arena para defenderse pero su arena pierde su poder y cae al suelo como si solo fuese arena normal la luz purpura embulle a Gaara y cuando el resplandor se ha terminado vemos a Gaara del desierto en el suelo sobre un monton de arena, en sus ojos vemos la forma de una estrella de 5 puntas de color purpura.

Kaiseki- Pobre Gaara estas tan trastornado que pasare todo el día de mañana regresándote tu autocontrol, un día menos para entrenar pero tu ayuda resultara útil ahora duerme y ten felices sueños después de una vida de dormir mal te lo mereces.

**Notas del autos**

**Primero que nada estoy muy feliz por poder publicar**

**Debido a un correo que me enviaron pidiéndome a hellsing decidí que debía incluir elementos de vampirismo o personajes de hellsing, siempre he pensado que Orochimaru tiene varias características de vampiro así que este toque me parece muy natural pero sería bueno que me dieran su opinión.**

**Así por cierto quería comentarles algo de los fanfic en los que estoy trabajando verán, tengo la idea de que Naruto es perfecto para mezclarlo con casi cualquier otra serie, todos los fanfic en los que estoy pensando hacer son de Naruto mesclado con otra serie los proyectos con los que tengo un bloqueo, pero que hare tengan por seguro**

**Naruto x claymore**

**Naruto x bleach**

**Naruto x Mortal Kombat**

**Ademas quiero hacer un fanfic de fate stay Nigh x x overs**

**Una cosa más hace poco leí un fanfic llamado -en búsqueda del cielo- pero su autor lo abandono debido a que piensa que la historia no sirve, le estoy pidiendo permiso a **Toaneo07 Ver2.0 **para aprovechar la historia que vendría siendo un Bleach x Naruto**

**Para aclarar no veo problema en aprovechar uno o dos elementos de otros fanfics, depender totalmente de las ideas de otros para hacer malas copias eso si me parece mal, así que haré 2 fanfics Naruto x Bleach, uno será la idea que todavía estoy desarrollando y el otro será el potencial desperdiciado de ese maravilloso fanfic abandonado.**


End file.
